Dirty Dancing
by omgBECKY
Summary: AU,AH. When Bella Swan goes on a family vacation to Newton's Resort, she expects the heat, the sun, and family time. What she doesn't expect is a life-changing vacation where she meets someone who teaches her there's more to life than playing 'Simon Says'
1. Preface

**A/N: First story...firsty chapter should be up later tonight...-looks at you guys nervously-**

**If you haven't seen this movie, you fail. Period.  
**

**Disclaimer: Characters all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them =]  
**

Preface

Big Girls Don't Cry

It was the summer before I began my first year of college. That was before the first black man was elected president, before someone decided to throw a shoe at the current president, when I couldn't wait to run for office someday, and I thought I'd never find a guy as great as my dad. That was the summer we went to Newton's.

Four weeks. A relatively short period of time, compared to the rest of my life. In just four short weeks, my whole world would turn upside down. I would learn more than I could in any school, and I would teach someone something important, something bigger than me. I came here expecting to have a decent time with my family, and I left with a lot more than I bargained for. Strange how 'a lot more' consisted of one person, but with that one person came a whole new meaning to life.

After four weeks, I realized that I could live up to my father's expectations. He wanted me to change the world, light it on fire. Well, with _him_ by my side, I could do it. I could do anything. We could do anything. I wasn't so scared of life anymore, of me. I wanted to show the world who I was. I wanted to make this world better. I wanted to live properly, and he showed me how.

Maybe I was leaving Newton's a new person, but I liked this me a hell of a lot more than I liked the old me. So I hope the world is ready, because I would change it, and I would light it on fire. All with the help of _him_. The one, the only. _Mine_.

Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter One: Big Girls Don't Cry

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the marvelous Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them...;D**

Chapter One: Big Girls Don't Cry

_Big girls don't cry_

_Big girls don't cry_

_Big girls don't cry-yi-yi (they don't cry)_

_Big girls don't cry (who said they don't cry?)_

_My girl said goodbye-yi-yi (my oh my)_

_My girl didn't cry (I wonder why)_

_(Silly boy) Told my girl we had to break up_

_(Silly Boy) hoped that she would call my bluff_

_(Silly boy) Then she said to my surprise_

"_Big girls don't cry."_

_Big girls don't cry-yi-yi (they don't cry)_

_Big girls don't cry (who said they don't cry?)_

_(Maybe) I was cru-u-uel (I was cruel)_

_Baby I'm a fool (I'm such a fool)_

_(Silly girl) "Shame on you" your mama said_

_(Silly girl) "Shame on you, you're cryin in bed!"_

_(Silly girl) "Shame on you, you told me lies!"_

_Big girls do cry_

_Big girls don't cry-yi-yi (they don't cry)_

_Big girls don't cry (that's just an alibi)_

_Big girls don't cry_

_Big girls don't cry_

_Big girls don't cry_

_Big girls don't cry_

_Big girls don't cry_

"That was Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons, a bit of a flashback for ya," the disc jockey said just as the song ended. I yawned.

"Daddy, can you please change the station? I'm tired of oldies," Alice, my sister, whined.

"Alice, when you drive, you can listen to whatever you want. Until then, my car, my radio, my choice," my dad said from the driver's seat. My mom chuckled and reached for his hand over the console. I smiled. Alice gave a 'hmph' of indignation and turned to look outside the window.

"You know, you have an ipod. You could listen to that," I reminded her teasingly. She shook her head.

"Out of battery," was all she said. I shrugged.

"Just half an hour 'til we get there," my dad, Charlie, informed us. I nodded, then looked out the window. It was a typical summer day, at least here in Washington. The scenery that we passed was beautiful. Everything was green. Of course, I was already used to that, living in Forks, the most green place on the planet. But still, I couldn't help but admire the forests in this part of the state. Apparently, the sun decided to grace this side of the state with its presence every once in a while, even in the summer, which was more than anyone could say for Forks. I was already anticipating laying out by the lake and soaking up the rays.

Thirty minutes later, my dad pulled into the resort, right in front of the main house. We all stepped out of the car, and Alice gasped.

"Oh, mom, look at _that_!" she pointed to the left and I was about to remind her how rude it was to point, before I followed her gaze. It landed upon a beautiful specimen of mankind. This guy was tall, had blond hair, though it was in a buzz cut, and I could tell that beneath the Newton's Resort uniform, he was built. Gorgeous, but still…not my type. Not that I knew what my type was. My experience with men was embarrassingly lacking.

"Mom, I should've brought my Prada stilettos! You said I was overt-thinking," Alice whined, again. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well sweetheart, you brought ten pairs," my mom said soothingly.

"But the Prada stilettos match that dress!"

"This is not a tragedy! A tragedy is an earthquake in China, killing thousands, or a cyclone striking Myanmar, leaving a path of destruction," Charlie said, smirking.

"Canadian avalanches," I piped up with fake passion.

"Butt out, Bella!" Alice spat at me. I rolled my eyes. Just then, I noticed a rather large man walking up to my father.

"Dr. Swan! I finally got you to my humble abode," the man said with a sleazy smile. I had to restrain myself from cringing. My father smiled at the man and extended his hand. The man took it.

"It's great to be here, Ron," by this time, Alice, my mother and I had come up to stand around my father. The man looked at us for the first time.

"I want you ladies to know something. If it weren't for this man right here, I'd be standing here dead," he pointed at my dad, "Charlie, there's a merengue class in the gazebo in ten minutes. Great teacher, used to be a choreographer on Dancing with the Stars."

"It's his first real vacation in six years, Ron, take it easy," my mom, Renée, interjected.

"Four weeks here and it'll feel like a year," Ron said, his voice relaxed as though he were the one on vacation.

"Jasper!" he barked. I jumped and looked to the guy he had just called. He must have been there all along, but I didn't notice. He was a different blond, but just as gorgeous, if not more so. His honey colored hair fell in waves just under his ear, and his eyes were a piercing blue. His presence made me feel calm, strangely enough. He caught me staring, and smiled at me. I blushed.

"Yes, boss?" he replied.

"Get their bags!" Ron ordered.

"Right away, doc, right away!"

My father handed him the keys, and Jasper hurried to the trunk of our car, and opened it. I followed, and helped him to set the bags on the sidewalk. Once we got all of the bags out, he turned and smiled at me.

"Hey, thanks. You want a job here?" he asked teasingly, to which I could only bite my lip and blush. I liked him, I could tell we could become great friends.

"Bella, come on! We're going to the merengue class!" my mom yelled. I turned back to Jasper.

"Well, I guess I have to go. I'll see you around?" I said before starting a fast walk to catch up to my family.

"Yeah, sure. Bye Bella!" he called to my retreating figure.

"Bye Jasper!" I called back behind me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I flinched as the little old lady to my left bumped into me for the umpteenth time. _Why did I agree to do this?_ I asked myself bitterly. Clumsy people and dancing do not mix.

"1, 2, 3, 4, stomp those feet and stomp some more, 1, 2, 3, 4, listen to the music!" the instructor yelled over the sound of about thirty pairs of feet on the wooden floors, and the boom box playing a Hispanic beat at full blast. I glanced up at her quickly, and I'm sure there was a nervous look on my face. Wrong move. Looking at her perfect face would only intimidate me more. _This place is just crawling with beautiful people_, I thought. The instructor turned out to be the most stunning woman in the world, I'm sure. When I first saw her, I wondered what she was doing teaching old, retired men and women the foxtrot when she could easily be walking the Victoria's Secret runway, or maybe even gracing the cover of Sports Illustrated. If Michelangelo had needed a model when painting the Sistine Chapel, he surely would have picked this woman standing in front of me. She moved perfectly to the beat, her grace rivaling my sister's.

"Alright, men follow me into a round robin, ladies, the inner circle!" the instructor shouted. We began a circle, and I was behind Alice, who seemed to be having the time of her life. The instructor moved to the middle of the circles.

"Aw, come on ladies, God wouldn't have given you maracas if he didn't want you to shake eeeeeeeeeeemmmmm" she yelled enthusiastically, shimmying appropriately. I looked around awkwardly. We continued for a few seconds before she began something new.

"Okay ladies, when I say stop, you're going to find the man of your dreams," she yelled while still dancing. I looked at my dad and smiled.

"Stop!" I made my way to my dad, but the instructor cut me off and put herself into my dads arms. My dads eyes widened and he let out an 'Oh!' of surprise. I scowled, and hurried to find a partner. Unfortunately for me, the only one left was the little old lady who kept bumping into me when we were doing the simple merengue steps.

"Now remember, he's the boss on the dance floor, if nowhere else!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mom, dad, I'm going to the main house to look around!" I called out before exiting our cabin. Ron wasn't kidding when he said he kept the best one for my dad and his 'beautiful girls'. It exuded luxury. I quickly skipped down the porch steps and made my way up the path that lead to the main house. When I got there, it appeared to be deserted. I hesitated before going in. Then, I figured, this was the back part of the house. There wouldn't be much activity here. Walking around, I quickly learned that I probably shouldn't be there. I was in a dark hall, and each door I passed said 'employee only'. I saw a light up ahead and decided to go towards it. When I got closer, I heard voices.

"There are two kinds of help here. You waiters are all college guys, and I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you. And why did I do that? Why. I shouldn't have to remind you, this is a family place. That means you keep your fingers out of the water, your hair out of the soup, and show the goddamn daughters a good time. All the daughters…even the dogs," and the guys circled around Ron groaned. He was in the middle of a pre-dinner time speech for all of the 'college guy waiters'.

"Show them the stars, romance them anyway you want," he continued, before he was interrupted.

"Got that guys?" said a velvety voice. My head whipped towards the source of the angelic sound, and the visual did not disappoint. I gasped quietly, for fear of getting caught eavesdropping, at the Greek god that had just appeared next to Ron, surrounded by others. They were all dressed similarly, with t-shirts that read Newton's Resort Entertainment. I noticed minutely that Jasper was with him, but my attention was really focused on _him_. My breathing instantly got shorter as I took him in. His features were chiseled to perfection, a strong angular jaw, a straight nose, and plump lips that begged to be kissed for hours. His physique was perfect. I could almost see the hours he must have spent in the gym. I finally made it to his eyes, and I almost wish I hadn't. Because his eyes were the most beautiful thing about him. They were the most brilliant shade of green I had ever seen, and I wondered vaguely if they were contacts. His whole being emanated sex appeal. I had never felt this attracted to a man before. I shook my head. As if this man would ever notice _me_.

"Hey! Well if it isn't the entertainment staff. Listen, wiseass, you got your own rooms. Teach the daughters the tango, the mambo, anything they pay for, but that's it! That's where it ends! No funny business, no conversations," Ron warned menacingly. I bit my lip and looked to see what the Greek god would say in response. He said nothing and just stared back at Ron, hard.

"It's the same in all these places, Ed, teach them dances where you can put your hands all over them, but no conversations!" Jasper joked. The rest of what I assumed was the entertainment staff laughed. I saw Ron coming towards the exit, which I was currently standing by, so I moved into the shadows. Thankfully, he didn't see me as he left. I took a deep breath, and followed him into the lobby. Once there, I looked down at my watch and realized that dinner would start in a half hour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Yumm...she got her first glimpse of Edward. Short chapter, but I promise future ones will be longer. I can't update daily though, sorry. I'm trying to take advantage of my Winter Break as it is. Anyway, review and tell me what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter Two: Do You Love Me?

**YAY! Second chapter! Enjoy ;D**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them =].**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Do You Love Me?

_You broke my heart_

_Cause I couldn't dance_

_You didn't even want me around_

_And now I'm back to let you know_

_I can really shake 'em down_

_Do you love me? (I can really move)_

_Do you love me?(I'm in the groove)_

_Ah do you love me? (Do you love me)_

_Now that I can dance (dance)_

_Watch me now, hey!_

_(Work, work) ah, work it all baby_

_(Work, work) Well, you're drivin' me crazy_

_(Work, work) With a little bit o' soul now (work)_

_I can mash potato (I can mash potato)_

_I can do the twist (I can do the twist)_

_Well now tell me baby (Tell me baby)_

_Do you like it like this? (Do you like it like this)_

_Tell me (tell me)_

_Tell me_

_Do you love me?(Do you love me?)_

_Now, do you love me? (Do you love me?)_

_Now, do you love me? (Do you love me?)_

_Now that I can dance (dance)_

_Watch me now, hey _

_(work, work) Ah, shake it up, shake it _

_(work, work) Ah, shake 'em, shake 'em down _

_(work, work) Ah, little bit of soul now (work)  
(work, work) Ah, shake it, shake it baby _

_(work, work) Ah, you're driving me crazy _

_(work, work) Ah, don't get lazy (work)  
I can mash-potato (I can mash-potato)  
And I can do the twist (I can do the twist)  
Well now tell me baby (tell me baby)  
Mmm, do you like it like this (do you like it like this)  
Tell me (tell me)  
Tell me  
Do you love me? (Do you love me?)  
Now, do you love me? (Do you love me?)  
Now, do you love me? (Do you love me?)  
(Now, now, now)  
(work, work) Ah, I'm working hard baby _

_(work, work) Well, you're driving me crazy _

_(work, work) And don't you get lazy (work)  
(work, work) Ah, hey hey baby _

_(work, work) Well, you're driving me crazy _

_(work, work) And don't you get lazy (work)_

Do You Love Me by the Contours

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, Bella, did you find anything interesting when you came down here earlier?" Charlie asked me. I shrugged, in the middle of chewing my food.

"Not much. It was kind of empty," I answered. He nodded.

"Bella, we're laying out by the lake tomorrow," Alice informed me. My eyebrows rose.

"We are?" I questioned. She giggled.

"Yes! I want to see if there are any cute lifeguards," she gushed. My mom chuckled. I hummed. Then, Ron approached our table with…I'm not sure _who_ he was, but he strikingly resembled Ron. Sandy blonde hair, a cute baby face, not too tall.

"How is everything doc?" Ron asked with a huge, cheesy smile. I still haven't put my finger on it, but something about this man made me uncomfortable. Maybe it was because when he said '_all the daughters…even the dogs_', I couldn't help but think of myself. I never thought of myself as ugly, just plain. Plain Jane, that was me. Brown hair, brown eyes, skinny. Nothing special. Perhaps that was why I was so scared when my dad reminded me of just how much he wanted from me. Someone as boring and ordinary as me couldn't possibly do all that, could I?

"Everything is fine. Real nice place you got here, Ron," my dad complimented.

"Thank you, doc. I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is my son, Mike," he put his arms around the boy I noticed earlier. He smiled the same smile as his father, sleazy and wide. He too made me uncomfortable.

"Mike is starting Dartmouth in the fall. He was the first in his class in high school," Ron bragged.

"Yes, Bella is starting Georgetown. She was also the first in her class. My Bella is going to run for office someday. She's going to change the world, I can feel it," Charlie said confidently. I tried to hide the anxiety and nerves behind my smile.

"You're going to run for office, young lady? I've always thought a woman's place was in the home, personally," Ron said condescendingly, peering down at me over his nose. He had his head held so high, I thought he'd get a nosebleed. I smiled again, this time forced and tightly. Pig.

"No, my Bella is going to do big things. You'll see," Charlie assured Ron.

"Sure she will. I certainly hope I live to see the day," Ron said lowly, looking at me challengingly. I matched his stare.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could get you anything else?" a deep, smooth baritone voice said from my left. I looked, and sure enough, there was the guy Alice had pointed to when we first arrived. He was even more handsome up close.

"Ah, and this," he put his hands on the guy's shoulders, "is James Hunter. He'll be your waiter for the remainder of your vacation. He's just beginning his first year at Yale law."

Alice immediately sat up straighter and smiled at him coyly. James caught her gaze and smirked.

"Well, James, it's nice to meet you," Charlie greeted.

"And it's a pleasure to meet your lovely family," James said, staring directly at Alice. She batted her eyelashes at him. I nearly gagged.

"My other beautiful daughter here is Alice. She has another year to go in high school," Charlie said, breaking their moment.

"Dad!" Alice hissed. James smiled.

"Ah, yes. Very young, but very beautiful," James complimented.

"I'd like some more water," I said pointedly. James reluctantly turned to face me.

"Right away," and he left our table. Good riddance.

"Bella, could you try to be nice for _once_?" Alice shrieked.

"Shh," my mom chided. I shook my head.

"I'm very nice…and so is he apparently," I kept my eyes on him as he returned with a pitcher of water. He walked around to my side and poured water into my glass while looking at Alice the entire time. I scowled as he walked over to refill her glass, only stopping to whisper in her ear. Alice giggled and blushed. Alice _blushed_?

"Daddy?" I whispered indignantly. He just shrugged and the look he gave me clearly said '_It's her deal_.'

"Oh, Bella, come on, they've already started dancing in the ballroom!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

"Shit! Where is Rosalie?" I yelled out in frustration. _I told her we had ballroom duty tonight!_

"No one can find her. I'm sure she'll be here for ballroom duty," Jasper reassured me calmly. I huffed out a breath.

"It's not just tonight, Jazz, she's been acting weird for a while now. I want to know what the hell is going on," I sighed. I ran a hand through my hair out of habit. Rosalie _had_ been acting strange lately. She would skip meals claiming headaches, she would constantly get dizzy while we were practicing, and she had been taking a lot of naps. She had even become more a bitch and that was really getting on my nerves.

"If something was wrong, she'd tell us."

Always the voice of reason, that Jasper.

"But something is clearly wrong, and she's not telling us."

"She'll tell us when she's ready."

"Who'll tell you guys what when she's ready?" a feminine voice like wind chimes asked from my door. Jazz and I turned to look at the newcomer, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rosalie," I growled. She raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell have you been? We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago!" I reprimanded. Her bored stare turned into an icy glare and I braced myself. Another famous Rosalie vs. Edward fight. She whirled around and left the room as quick as she came. I instantly followed her and Jasper was quick on my tail.

"I wasn't feeling well, _Edward_. I took a nap and woke up a few minutes late. What, am I not allowed to be sick anymore?" she asked incredulously. I glared at her back.

"Would you like to have a job next summer?" I countered. She suddenly stopped and turned on her heel to face me.

"If you got off your damn high horse and just talked to my aunt and uncle, then maybe we wouldn't need this job," she retorted. She raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to challenge her.

"Guys, come on, stop arguing, you're almost on. I'll go up and tell Emmett to start the music. You guys just go out there, forget your arguments, and dance. If you want to _keep_ this _job_ then that's what you have to do," Jasper reminded us rather sarcastically. Wonder what's up his ass. I pinched the bridge of my nose before speaking to Rose.

"Alright, we'll do the ballroom tonight, and I'll forget that you were late. You'll have to tell us what's wrong eventually, Rose. I might not be able to stand you sometimes, but I care about you, and so does Jazz."

She looked down at her shoes. This side of Rose rarely came out, and when it did, I knew something was up. Something serious.

"Edward…I'm scared," she whispered tearfully. I opened my arms and she willingly walked into them. I held her for a few minutes before placing a kiss atop her head and let go.

"Come on, we have to dance." I took her hand and led her into the ballroom. I saw Emmett prepping the band and took that as my cue to move out onto the dance floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

"Oof, sorry!" I apologized again. Mike barely contained his wince when he assured me that he was fine. As soon as we stepped foot into the ballroom, Mike asked me to dance and my father pushed me into his arms. He was really punishing himself, I thought. I had already stepped on his foot seven times, who knew how many more times I would.

"So, Bella, what are you going to major in?" he asked me after moments of silence. Awkward silence.

"Most likely political science," I answered distractedly. I looked up to the stage and noticed that the conductor, a tall, burly, very muscled man, had stopped conducting and seemed to be turning the sheets on his stand. Then I noticed that a large circular gap had cleared in the middle of the dance floor. Mike and I had stopped dancing a few minutes ago. Confused, I turned to him.

"What's happening?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"The dance people are about to begin their number. I really doubt that that's going to help sell lessons, but they enjoy showing off," he commented offhandedly. I turned my attention to the gap when I heard the first few notes of the new song. The 'dance people' were already there, beginning their routine. I gasped. It was the same Greek god I had seen earlier and the dance instructor from the merengue class. They were the 'dance people', as Mike had so eloquently put it. 'People' seemed inadequate. Angels, more like. They moved so fluidly, so coordinated, they couldn't possibly be human. He matched her move for move, and she him. I couldn't help but be disappointed, even as I told myself I was being unreasonable. Of course someone as gorgeous as _him_ would be with someone as stunning as _her_. Even if they weren't together, he would never notice me. I was being silly, I told myself. Silly Bella.

I watched entranced, just like the rest of the audience. They were just…perfect. Their dancing was something I could never achieve even in my wildest dreams. Her body moved flawlessly to the beat, but he was leading. _If he was this good on the dance floor…_I shuddered and stopped that train of thought immediately, feeling my tale-tell blush forming on my cheeks. I cursed my ability to go red anywhere, anytime. They finished their number to thunderous applause and as the band struck up another song, instead of dancing with each other, they went out into the crowd and picked random partners. I could see him teach a middle-aged woman how to salsa, and she looked to be having the time of her life. He was grimacing, and I soon figured out why. The woman kept trying to grope him at any opportunity possible. I chuckled and turned back to Mike.

"So…do you want to go for a walk or something?" he asked hopefully. I sighed. Mike may have been the owner's son, but that also meant that he was Ron's son, and from Ron, he inherited his creepiness. I had no particular desire to be alone with him anywhere.

"Um…actually, I'm really tired. I think I'll just go back to my cabin and rest," I declined politely. He nodded in understanding. I gladly let go of him and began to make my way away from him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Can't I walk you back?" he requested almost desperately. I shook my head with a small smile.

"I know the way," and I finally escaped his clutches. I hurried out of the ballroom, not trying to make it easy for him should he decide to come after me. I was proud of myself, making it out of there only tripping twice.

Once I made it out of the main house, I realized that I did know my way back-in the daylight. It was pitch black outside and I could hardly see anything within a ten-foot radius. How was I supposed to make it all the way back to my cabin? I considered going back for help, but that would mean a potential run-in with Mike and I definitely wanted to avoid that at all costs. So, I decided to tough it out and try to find my way. I figured there would be lamps along the way for the rest of the guests who would be making their way to their cabins after me. I went around to the back of the main house and followed a path from there. After five minutes of walking straight, all I saw were trees. I tried to calm myself down, but I could already feel the panic beginning. Shouldn't I be there already? I saw a fork up ahead in the path.

"Great," I muttered. I think I stood there for about twenty minutes before I finally made my decision. The right was always a good choice, wasn't it? A short time later, I could hear people. I nearly cried in relief. The people were walking as well, I could tell by the way their voice would get far away at times. I kept following them, past some sign that was too covered by moss to read. Soon their voices faded away altogether and I was stranded for the second time that night. I sighed in frustration and sat on a stump nearby. My head was in my hands when I heard it. A grunt.

"Damn watermelons," a familiar voice complained. I raised my head in hope.

"Jasper!" I called. He looked up with difficulty. Jasper was not frail by any means, but trying to carry four huge watermelons would be difficult for anyone.

"Bella? What are you doing here? This is employees only," he chastised. I rolled my eyes.

"I got lost. Can I help you with those?" I motioned to the watermelons, then took one before he could answer.

"Thanks, but didn't you see the sign back there?"

"No."

We walked in silence toward a noise. The closer we got, I realized that it was music. I couldn't recognize the tune though.

"Where are we going?"

"_I_ am going to the staff ballroom. _You_ really shouldn't be here. Ron would kill me if he found out you got this far," he shook his head. I rolled my eyes and dumped the watermelon back on him, and turned on my heel.

"Wait!" he cried. I smirked. I turned back to face him with a raised eyebrows.

"Fine. Don't tell anyone," he warned. I nodded and took the watermelon back. We walked in silence towards the music. Jasper seemed like the quiet type. He and I would get along just fine, as I had already predicted. We finally made it to the building with the music and he pushed the double doors with his behind. They both opened and we entered the ballroom dancing. I felt my jaw drop as I observed all the staff dancing.

Because this wasn't _dancing_ like I had seen before. No wonder the staff did this behind closed doors-I could only imagine the looks on the rest of the guests' faces if they did this on the main dance floor! But this…could this really be called _dancing_? I had never seen so much…grinding, rubbing, or thrusting in my life, and that was just one couple. I felt myself shrink back. Jasper chuckled beside me.

"Come on, Bella," he said still sniggering. He led me to the back of the room where there was a table full of refreshments. Mostly beer and fruit. What an odd combination. I was uncomfortable under the stares of those couples nearest to us. They all looked at me as if they knew I didn't belong, which, I reminded myself, they probably did. I tried not to meet any of their gazes.

"So…want to dance?" I heard Jasper ask. I turned to ask him, my eyes wide and quickly shook my head no. He burst out laughing.

"Kidding, Bella, you should've seen the look on your face," he sputtered, clutching his stomach. I scowled and blushed. He sobered up.

"I'd just love to see the look on Ron's face if everyone danced like this in the main ballroom. That'd be somethin' eh?" he mused aloud. I nodded in agreement.

"I was just thinking the same thing. This dancing is certainly…interesting," I forced the word out. That was definitely not the word I'd use to describe 'this dancing'. He nodded once. Just then, there was a commotion near the doors. I saw a new couple come in just as a new song began. They claimed center stage and began to dance just as sensually as the rest of the staff, only they were clearly the best dancers here. I tilted my head as I studied the new couple. _Of course,_ I thought. They were the couple from the main dance floor. The Greek god could dance like this too? Was there anything he couldn't do? The only thing was that they weren't dancing with each other. The perfect blond dance instructor was off to the side dancing with a dark haired man while the bronze-haired god was dancing with a woman with fiery red hair. Maybe they were going through a rough patch…maybe they were trying to make each other jealous.

His mesmerizing green eyes met Jasper's calm blue ones and they had a silent conversation. They ended it and Jasper turned his attention to me. I took advantage of this to ask him about the heart-breakingly handsome man he seemed to know.

"Who's he?" I asked so tactfully.

"That's my cousin Edward Cullen. He got me and Rose jobs here too," he explained. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Rose?"

"My sister-the blond one, his partner. We're twins, Edward is our cousin," he clarified. I nodded, and had to restrain myself from smiling. _Single_. I suddenly saw Edward coming our way. My breathing quickened and I tried to look nonchalant standing there with Jasper.

"Jazz…what's she doing here?" he pointed his head at me. I'm sure I was gawking at him like some star struck teenybopper.

"Bella here came with me," Jasper smirked and put his arm around me.

"I carried a watermelon," I said, wide-eyed and flustered. Jasper grimaced and removed his arm. Edward laughed loudly before returning to the dance floor.

"I carried a watermelon?" I repeated, horrified that that was the only thing I could shove out of my mouth while he was around. Since when did I become flustered around boys? What was so special about _him_?

Then, as a new song struck up and everyone went wild (I assumed it was a favorite), I saw him coming towards us again. His eyes were on me. I immediately reverted back to star struck teenybopper mode as he got closer. He looked me dead in the eye and crooked his finger at me, telling me to come with him. He grabbed my hand and I looked nervously at Jasper. He shrugged and I knew I was alone. I followed him, of course. When we found a spot, he turned back to me. He placed his hands on my hips and guided my body closer to his. Breathing became difficult when I felt the heat coming off his body. My skin tingled pleasantly wherever it made contact with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands guided my hips, and soon I was grinding, rubbing, and thrusting just like the rest of the room. He matched my movements exactly. I bit my lip and looked up at his face. He stared back at me, his eyes impossibly darker.

"Not bad, for a first timer," he said huskily into my neck. I shivered and didn't answer.

I enjoyed the bliss of touching him for a few more minutes. I could never get close enough. His body was warm, firm, and everything a man's body should be. In the light, I could see his skin glisten with sweat and I wanted nothing more than to run my tongue along every contour of his body. His hands began to move up and down my sides. I craved for more. Unfortunately, the song ended and he let go almost immediately. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I'll see you later, love," he whispered into my ear, and left. I lost him in the crowd. With a sigh, I headed back towards Jasper. I found him in the same spot I had left him.

"Jasper, can you take me back to my cabin?"

* * *

**HAH! I couldn't resist the "I carried a watermelon" line. Any other lines from the movie that are a must? Let me know!**

**Hm...and who _is_ that fiery red head that Edward was dancing with?**

**Review!  
**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them =]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

**RPOV**

My head was cradled in my arms. They rested on top of my bent knees as I rocked back and forth on my bed. How could this happen to me? _Me_? My only desire in life only ended up biting me in the ass. What was I to do now? My job, my family…right. What family. Edward had his head so far up his ass, he couldn't see reason if it danced in front of him wearing nothing but a bowtie. He needed to push his pride to the side, grow some balls and just talk to Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. Then maybe I could have a family again. Jasper…well, I knew Jasper would support me no matter what, but he was also as fiercely loyal to Edward as he was to me. He didn't pressure Edward to pick up a damn phone and make a call. I, on the other hand, was constantly pushing him to do so. I didn't see what the big deal was anyway, so he made a mistake. He learned from it, and Uncle Carlisle was being an ass about it. My aunt, on the other hand, was heart broken when we left. I still felt guilty for leaving, even though I definitely didn't want to and nothing was my fault. Damn it, why the hell would I choose Edward over them?

No matter now. I was screwed either way. And what the hell would James say? He would probably laugh in my face. I knew he would dump me as soon as he found a new toy, why the hell did I still let it affect me?

God. I can still remember it too.

_The dance floor was packed with people. Bodies moved against each other erotically, making me hot just looking at them. His hands gripped my hips, pulling me closer until every part of us was touching. He was a different type of employee, he went to college, he was a waiter, and he was allowed to interact with the guests, mainly the daughters. Those particular members of the staff never came to the nightly parties we had in the staff ballroom; they probably thought themselves too good for us. Pft. Whatever. If they knew who I really was…Rosalie. Effing. Hale. My parents, and aunt and uncle for that matter, ran with the same circle as their parents._

"_You dance wonderfully," he whispered in my ear. I shivered. I haven't been touched by a man in so long. Ever since we left my relative's house, there hadn't been much time for boys._

"_Are you this good in the bedroom too?" he asked. I smirked._

"_Wouldn't you like to know," I whispered coyly. He growled, and grabbed me harder. I sighed._

"_You're dominant, but that won't work with me. I'm in control," and I bit his ear to prove it. He growled again. I grinded into him harder, and I could feel his arousal. I smiled triumphantly. We were dancing, of course this would happen. I could do that to men just by looking at them. I could feel myself getting wetter, soaking my panties. I'm confident as hell, but I had to hand it to him. He knew what he was doing. His hands knew just where to touch and all I wanted to do was let him take me right there._

"_Let's leave now, shall we?" I suggested. His hands dropped from my hips, and he reached for mine. We plowed our way through the moving bodies and once we got through, we nearly sprinted back to his room._

I lost count of how many times I was called 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' that night. He fooled me into thinking that we were making love, instead of mindlessly fucking. That wasn't the only night. For the next two nights, James used my body in ways that a woman's body should never be used. At the time I felt loved, adored, and satisfied. Now I felt dirty and tainted. For the past few weeks, I wondered what was wrong with me. I was a dancer, I was fit, and I was hardly ever sick. I knew it couldn't just be a stomach bug, but there wasn't a doctor around. I couldn't know for sure. The last couple of days, I had an inkling as to what it really could be. It wasn't until I realized I was late that my fears really set in. I snuck away to the nearest town to buy a pregnancy test. And now I didn't know what the hell I was going to do. _Fuck_.

Deciding that sitting here feeling sorry for myself wasn't really going to help the situation, I got up quickly and checked my appearance in the middle. Christ, even with red, puffy eyes I still looked lovely. I went into my bathroom, washed my face with cold water, dabbed some foundation on, and left for breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rosalie!" I heard from across the cafeteria. I looked up from my tray and looked around until I saw a hand waving me over. I smiled and went to sit with Emmett.

Emmett was a fellow employee here at Newton's. He was the band conductor. I had always had a bit of a crush on the big guy, but had never really acted on it. Emmett was tall, handsome, and incredibly muscular. I vaguely wondered how much time he spent working out. On top of being ridiculously good looking, he had a big heart. He was sweet, like a giant teddy bear.

"How's my favorite dancer?" he asked with a huge grin. It made me crack a smile for the first time in a while.

"Could be better. You?"

"Fine. Is everything okay?" he asked, concern etched onto his face. It made my heart lighter that he cared about me. _Why couldn't I have done it with him_?

"Not right now, but it'll get better…I hope," I said glumly with a sad smile. He reached across the table and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I hope so too," he said sincerely. I began to eat what little breakfast I had gotten. I knew everything would come up within a matter of hours…maybe less.

"You sure don't eat much," he commented, pointing at my plate with his fork. I looked at his plate, and giggled.

"You sure eat a lot," I teased. He smiled, and his dimples showed.

"I'm a growing boy," he joked. I shook my head. Every man used that excuse. They were all growing boys. I wonder if this baby would ever…and my mood shifted immediately. Because even though I knew I wanted to be a mother, I wasn't sure if I could do this right now. I really didn't want to touch my parents' money, but other than that, I had no funds. This job would be gone by the end of the summer, and along with it, a solid place to live. How could I raise a child like this? I wasn't sure if I could even give up my baby for adoption, much less terminate the pregnancy. I didn't even have enough money for an abortion. I sighed and looked at my plate.

"Hey, look, it's Jazz and Edward. YO ED-," he began to yell, but I stopped him.

"SHH!!!" I hissed, covering his hand with my mouth. He stared at me, confused, before I removed my hand.

"I just don't want to talk to them right now. I should get going anyways, you can stay if you want. I'll see you later Em," I stood up, dumped my tray, and made my hasty exit from the cafeteria. I would avoid my brother and cousin at all costs. I needed to sort everything out in my head before I told them. I was afraid of how they would take it. Mainly Edward. He would be furious. Jasper would be madder at James than me.

Out here by myself, I let out a frustrated cry. How could one summer become so complicated after three nights? So many problems…and the root of all them was in a plastic stick now sitting on my bathroom counter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

She had her back to me as she grinded herself on my pelvis, but I recognized the mahogany locks that smelled of the sweetest strawberries. I buried my hair in her thick hair and inhaled. The scent sent me into a frenzy. She turned her head and faced me, biting her pink, plump bottom lip. I took the tempting lip out from under her teeth and sucked on it. Her eyes got wider, then her eyelids became heavy. I groaned and kissed her properly. She sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth for me. _Temptress_. I eagerly poked my tongue out from my mouth and into hers. Good God, she even tasted heavenly. I wanted more, so much more. I forcefully whipped her around, and wrapped my arms around her small frame. She whimpered and I swallowed it. My hands had a mind of their own as they roamed her body. Her curves felt amazing, but I wanted to see them, not just feel them. Her small hands were locked in my hair, massaging and pulling, making my eyes roll back a little. Our tongues danced while our bodies did the same. She already had me going crazy, and I knew if I didn't have her soon, my brain would shrivel up and die…not that it wasn't already suffering from a serious lack of blood and oxygen. I pulled away for a moment to demand that we continue this in my room. She agreed enthusiastically and before I knew it, I was locking my door behind me. She was already sitting on my bed, her legs crossed, leaning back on her hands. I was no longer a man. I was a beast eyeing my prey, and she was it. She had serious fuck-me eyes. Not wanting to disappoint, I threw her back and crashed my lips to hers. She moaned and it went straight to my cock. Needing some sort of friction, I forced her knees open and settled myself between her legs. She gripped my shoulders tighter and I responded by thrusting into her core. Hard. I was rewarded by a loud moan, and I couldn't help but smirk against her lips. She felt it and smiled herself. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I reluctantly pulled myself away from her lips and sat back on my ankles. Her breathing was labored as she stared back at me with eyes full of lust. I tried not to watch as her chest feel and rose with each breath. I lifted her right ankle and delicately slipped her shoe off, placing a kiss on the arch of her foot. I repeated the process with the other before moving my hands up her legs. Her dress came down to mid-thigh. Short enough to tempt, but long enough to be considered decent. I hitched up the dress to her hip, then I looked at her to ask for permission to go further. She gave it to me by lifting her hips so I could take it higher. I peeled the dress all the way off her body and just stared hungrily. No bra. Only lace boy shorts. I almost ripped them in my haste to take them off. She sighed in frustration, then sat up. She began to work on the buttons of my shirt. I loosened my tie enough to just slip it off over my head. She finished with my shirt and I shrugged it off. Next were my pants. A little difficulty with the button, but they were off just as quickly. Soon we were both nude and just staring at each other lustfully. I lowered myself onto her, placing kisses and nibbles all along her chest and neck as I did so. She squirmed underneath me.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked quietly. She nodded.

"Then this will hurt," I said before quickly entering her slick heat. She cried out in pain and I stopped for a minute to allow her to adjust. After a few moments, she started moving her hips. I pulled out slowly, then thrust back in just as slow. I continued this pace for a while before she got impatient and demanded that I go faster. Her wish was my command. The faster and harder I went, the more frequent her cries became. I knew she was close; I could feel her walls clenching around me.

"Edward…ungghh Edward…so good…Edward…Edward…EDWARD!!!!!!!" I stopped, confused. Her voice went from feminine but husky to…low, manly, and annoying.

The pounding on my door got louder and more incessant. My dream dissolved around me, and I found myself in my bed, alone, with a raging hard on. I groaned, and the yelling began again.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE CULLEN! COME ON, CHOW TIME!" Jasper bellowed through my door, still pounding. I groaned again.

"FUCK YOU JASPER! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU A MORNING PERSON?" I yelled back. I heard the little fucker chuckle.

"Since I decided I wanted pancakes this morning. Come on, UP!" with one last pound on my door, I knew he had left. Christ.

Looking at the clock, I figured I had a good hour before my first lesson of the day. I quickly got dressed in my uniform, brushed my teeth, and left my cabin. Jasper was waiting outside for me. I glared at him before we set off for the cafeteria.

We got in line as soon as we entered the cafeteria, and I smelled the pancakes Jasper was talking about. My stomach growled, and I saw his point. I was starving. But there was still no need to wake me up from the amazing dream I was having with the brunette guest from last night. Bella, I think he said her name was. Not that it mattered much. She was a guest, meaning I was to 'keep my hands off'.

"Do you see Rose anywhere?" Jazz asked me. I craned my head to see over the line, and I thought I saw her blond hair, but I couldn't be sure.

"Nope. Do you?"

"No. That's why I was asking you." I shrugged. She would turn up eventually, she had lessons today.

Once we got our breakfast, we saw Emmett, the band conductor, sitting alone so we thought we'd join him.

"Emmett," Jasper greeted. Emmett nodded in acknowledgement.

"Have you seen Rosalie?" I asked. Emmett furrowed his eyebrows, and I noticed he hesitated before answering.

"I saw her in here earlier, but she left quickly. Why?"

"Just haven't seen her, is all. She's been feeling a bit under the weather lately," I said casually, not wanting to worry Jasper. Or Emmett. I knew he had thing for Rosalie, but Rosalie thought she was too good for everyone.

"Maybe she's sleeping in for a bit," Jasper suggested airily, but I could tell he was already worried. We needed to find out what was wrong with her, and fast, before it turned into something serious. The three of us finished our breakfast with casual, trivial conversation about sports. When I was done, I excused myself and dumped my tray on the way out. I ran a hand through my hair as I walked to the studio. Another day of horny, older, rich women dying to get me to bed them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

I heard the conversation my family was having about the upcoming election, but it sounded far away to my ears. All I could concentrate on was the Greek-god-dance-instructor from last night. _Edward_, I sighed in my head dreamily. He danced with _me_! Who wouldn't be giddy at the thought? I knew there was a goofy smile on my lips, a faraway look in my eyes. I couldn't even eat, there was way too much churning in my stomach. The eggs got cold from all the moving they had done with the help of me and my fork.

"Bella? Bella, stop playing with your food," I heard my mother scold. My head whipped up, dazed. Alice narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously. I quickly masked my face in a neutral expression before turning to my father, who was going on about Obama and McCain. I pretended to listen attentively, I even tried, but I couldn't. Normally, I was just as active in a discussion like this. I loved politics. But I just couldn't focus today.

Until I saw our waiter heading our way. I had to fight to keep my face emotionless as I watched him sit next to Alice and just whisper into her ear for the duration of the meal. I could hardly eat while watching that. I shifted my attention to my dad, and I saw that every five minutes, he would glance out of the corner of his eye at Alice and James with…no. Not possible. That couldn't be…_approval_? What was daddy thinking? Am I the only one that got bad vibes from this kid? Apparently so. I couldn't let Alice see him exclusively. I got the feeling that she was setting herself up to get hurt. Maybe Alice and I weren't close, but she was still my baby sister and there was no way I would let her get her heart broken by James. No way in hell.

"Bella, come on, we have to go put our suits on before we go down to the lake!" Alice ordered as she got up from the table. I smiled at my parents before following her.

To say Alice was disappointed when she found out I only brought one suit was a serious understatement. She shrieked an indignation, ranting about how we couldn't possibly be related.

"Bella, _seriously_" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air, "we're here for four weeks. How did you _not_ pack like…fifty suits?"

I rolled my eyes and decided not to answer. She shook her head.

"Fine. We're going into town tomorrow. We'll go shopping and you'll buy some more," she said, pleased that she had found a solution to my evidently serious dilemma. I groaned.

"Aw, Alice no. Come on, it's not that bad, it's just a suit. How much time did you want to spend by the lake anyway?"

"A lot. I want to get a really nice tan."

"I don't tan, I burn."

"Yes you do, you just haven't tried properly."

I gave up. Clearly I wasn't going to win against Alice. That sister of mine would make a fabulous lawyer, but of course, she wanted to try her talents in the fashion industry. Good luck with that…actually, good luck telling my father that. Though by then, he should at least have one daughter on the right track. That might make it a bit less difficult. Whatever.

When we had finally stopped arguing and gotten around to actually changing, we made our way down to the lake. I was pleased that the sun was out today. I missed it. We chose two lounge chairs almost directly under the sun. Alice got her towel out, laid it on top of the chair and began to search through her bag. I only brought a towel, so I did what she had just done and sat down. She peered at me through her designer sunglasses and motioned for me to get up. I was assuming sun block.

"Tanning oil," she corrected, as if she could read my mind.

"Tanning oil?" I questioned warily. She nodded.

"Yes. This stuff is great, you'll tan for sure," she assured me confidently. I shrugged, letting her have her fun. I didn't have much else to do anyway.

"Did you bring the book I asked you to?"

"Yes, right here," she handed me the complete works of Jane Austen. I opened the book and began to read. A half hour later, Alice was urging me to turn onto my back. Disgruntled, I turned. I was so engrossed in Persuasion, that I almost didn't hear her. Another half hour like this, and just as I was falling asleep, she told me to turn around again.

"Let's go into the water. Not deep, just like knee deep," she added on hastily. I smirked. Alice always had an irrational fear of water. She conquered it enough to learn to swim, but she was still uncomfortable going in anymore than waist-deep. We got in to about our calves, then we sat down in the water, not really doing anything. I stared at all the children with their families and smiled. They all seemed to be having a good time.

"So…why were you all smile today at breakfast?" Alice asked nonchalantly…too casual for me to believe.

"Hm, I just had a really good dream last night, that's all," I answered ambiguously. It wasn't _really_ a lie. I did consider last night a dream. Thinking about it surprisingly didn't lead me to dream about it, but to a dreamless sleep instead.

"Oh. Care to tell what happened in this dream?"

"I can't really remember now. It just put me in a good mood."

"Okay. Sure."

She didn't believe me. I had to be more careful around her, she was more observant than I gave her credit for. I wasn't sure how she would take it if she found out I was interacting with the staff…that weren't going to Yale law. Alice was a talker, and she might blab about it at dinner or something. Daddy definitely would not approve. I shook my head to rid it of those thoughts. I would be more careful, and that was that.

We continued to sit like that in the water. It felt nice to cool off after an hour of just laying in the sun. For once, we conversed without disagreeing. Probably because I let her do most of the talking. She told me about her upcoming senior year, and how excited she was. I couldn't help but catch her enthusiasm, reminiscing last summer. Senior year was great. Everyone seemed to get along for once. I think we were all just ready to get out and everyone knew that these might be the last times we see each other, so everyone just treated everyone nicely. It was a good year.

After laying out for a bit more, then going back in the water, it was lunch time. We went back to the cabin to change, then walked to the dining room. I was glad that Alice and I were having a good day hanging out. This would be a good vacation, I could feel it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron and Mike were heading towards our table for the second night in a row. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Daddy must be paying Ron good if they treat us this well. I wonder if they would leave us alone if we paid them even more, and smiled at the thought.

To my horror, Mike grabbed a seat next to me and joined our conversation. Ron had come, greet, then left us to deal with Mike. He could be nice if he wanted to, but most of the time, he was clingy and creepy. My father liked him, if the way he kept pushing me towards him was any indication. Of course, a son of a rich father and destined to an Ivy League school was a guy for me. If only he knew what I really liked.

"So we can't find one of our entertainment staff. She hasn't been seen since her last lesson of the day, which was four hours ago. She's been acting very odd lately, sick all the time, taking more breaks than necessary. My father doesn't like slackers."

That piqued my interest. Entertainment staff, meaning Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie?

"Which staff member is it?" I asked sweetly. Now was a time to play the 'sweet-daddy's-girl' card, though I wasn't sure I had any other cards to play.

"The blond girl from last night," he answered, happy that I was paying attention to him.

"Rosalie?" I couldn't help it. The name slipped out, even though I wasn't supposed to know.

"Yes…how do you know her name?"

"Oh, um, you told me, remember? Last night while we were dancing," I answered quickly, not wanting to arouse anymore suspicion from Alice.

"Oh," was all he said, frowning, obviously trying to remember when he had told me. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Everyone was finished eating now. They continued their conversations around me, and before I knew it, I was getting up to follow Mike to the dance floor. We danced a few numbers, and I managed to only step on his feet four times. The same thing happened today as last night. Emmett stopped the band, changing the sheets on his stand, preparing for a new song. I saw Jasper standing off to the side of the ballroom, and I couldn't help but get excited. Edward would be here tonight.

And sure enough, a new number began, and there he was in the middle of the dance floor. Once gain, a large gap had cleared for him and…his new partner? It was the same red head I saw him dancing with last night in the staff ballroom. Where _was_ Rosalie? They still danced great, but they just didn't look as nice as Edward and Rosalie did. Victoria was pretty, but she couldn't hold a candle to Rosalie. I clapped for them when they finished just like everyone else. They did what Edward and Rosalie did yesterday, and danced with the guests after doing a number by themselves. I looked back at Mike.

"Hey, do you mind coming to the kitchen with me? I'm hungry," he said sheepishly. I bit back a laugh. This kid? Hungry? Again? He ate like a pig at dinner, and even had the nerve to ask me if I was going to finish mine. I sighed, and figured anything was better than dancing, and said yes.

He led me to the basement of the main house, where we found the kitchen. It was dark, and smelled of bleach. I guess it had just been cleaned. He opened the fridge and began to raid it. I wrinkled my nose, preferring not to watch, and just let my eyes wander around the room. He kept taking dishes out, asking me if I wanted anything. I politely declined, and just waited for him to eat his fill…for now. When he stopped taking the dishes out, it got quiet. And without the clatter of dishes and food, I heard it. It was quiet, and I had to strain my ears to hear it again, but I definitely heard it. A cry. Inconspicuously, I let my eyes go to where I thought the sound was coming from. It was dark, and I couldn't see much. After five minutes of hearing sparse, muffled cries, and Mike's chewing, I nearly gave up.

And then I saw it. A flash of blond hair. I kept staring where I thought I saw it. My eyes squinted trying to see through the darkness, but whoever was in the kitchen crying moved a little to the left. Fortunately for me, they moved directly into my eyesight. I had to contain my gasp.

It was Rosalie. I found her.

Feeling the intense need to tell Jasper that I found his sister, I looked at Mike. He was done and patting his stomach. I grimaced, but I had a goal and I couldn't let Mike stand in my way.

"Hey, Mike, we should go back to the ballroom. My parents might be looking for me," I told him. He nodded, and put his hand on the small of my back. I really didn't want it there, but as long as we were going back to the ballroom, I couldn't really complain. We walked back in silence, and as soon as we got back to the ballroom, I told him I had to go back to my cabin because my parents were probably there. We said our goodbyes, and I hurried to find Jasper. Luckily for me, he was standing just to the right of the stage. I ran over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He smiled when he saw me, but saw the look on my face. Frowning, he leaned down so I could whisper in his ear.

"I found Rosalie," I said simply. He stood up straight immediately and grabbed my shoulders.

"Stay here, I need to go get Edward."

I hardly stayed still. I was anxiously bobbing from foot to foot, waiting for Jasper to come back with Edward. He came back a few minutes later, towing along a serious looking Edward. I told them to follow me and I led them down to the kitchen.

When they found Rosalie, they kneeled down next to her. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing if I should leave or stay. Edward picked the distraught Rosalie up off the floor and carried her out of the kitchen. I followed them all the way back to the staff's quarters. We entered what I assumed was Rosalie's room and Edward set her down on her bed.

"Rose, sweetheart, what is it?" Edward cooed at Rosalie, smoothing her hair away from her face. She was hyperventilating, and I doubted she'd be able to get an answer out.

"Rosie, please tell us," Jasper urged, holding her hand. He looked desperate. I felt awfully like an intruder. They were a family, and this was a private moment. I shouldn't have been there.

"Oh Ed-d-d-ward…Jazz-z…"she cried weakly. I almost felt her pain. I wanted to comfort her too.

"I'm…I-I'm…Oh God, I'm pregnant!"

Silence.

Edward, Jasper, and I were all stunned. Whatever we had imagined, it was certainly not this. How could she have not told them sooner? How long has she known? Poor Rosalie…

"You. Pregnant. No," Edward snarled. He was mad?

"It's okay, Rosalie. We're going to get through this. It'll be okay," Jasper crooned to her, now being the one to smooth her hair back.

"But Jasper, how?" she wailed. She sobbed for a few more seconds before continuing.

"I can't afford a kid right now, I can't even afford an abortion. What am I going to do?" she cried hysterically.

"It'll all be alright," I piped up. They all turned to stare at me incredulously and I was suddenly hit with a wave of self-consciousness.

"What do you know?" Rosalie hissed at me. I winced.

"I just…I'm sure that you can find a way to work it out. It's not completely hopeless," I offered timidly. She scoffed and turned away from me.

"He just laughed in my face, Edward! James, can you believe it?"

_James_?

"James?" I said shrilly.

"SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T HELPING!" Edward roared. I gasped, and cowered back, fighting tears.

"Look, Edward, calm down. Guys, listen. Johnny knows a guy, an M.D. who's coming to town for a day. He could do…an abortion, if that's what you want Rose," he looked back at Rosalie, unsure. She nodded, in a trance.

"How much?" Edward asked.

"Two hundred and fifty dollars," Jasper answered. Edward ran a hand through his hair. I noticed he did that a lot.

"Too much."

"But James, he has money, I'm sure he'll-,"

"James knows, Miss Helpful. Weren't you listening? He laughed. He won't help. Go back to your rich management boyfriend…Bel_la_," she sneered at me. I looked at Jasper, and he just smiled sadly. I nodded, and exited her cabin.

I ran all the way back to my cabin. The lights were off, and I figured they were all asleep. I snuck quietly into my and Alice's room and saw her on her bed, asleep. Relieved, I went through my night time routine, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: WHEW! Longest chapter so far. w00t. Unfortunately I couldn't find a song for this chapter. I seriously considered 'Last Name' by Carrie Underwood, because of Rosalie, but egh...the consequence here is a baby, not marriage. Anyway, if you have a song suggestion, let me know!**

**Review!  
**


	5. Chapter Four: Take Control

**A/N: Hello there! I now proudly present Chapter Four! For once, the title of the song is not the title of the chapter. There is a song explanation at the end, so don't think about it too much...if you even bother to read the lyrics =P haha.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the genius that is Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them =]

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Take Control

_It's been three days  
You come around here like you know me  
Your stuff at my place  
Next thing you know, you'll be using my toothpaste  
Step up, sit down  
Get ready, let me tell you who's the boss now  
Stay here, get out  
Everytime I turn around you're in my face_

_Don't care where you think you've been, and how you're getting over  
If you think you've got me down  
Just wait it gets much colder_

_Here I am,  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me_

_Shut up, come back  
No I didn't really mean to say that  
I'm mixed up, so what  
Yea you want me so you're messed up too  
I love you, I hate you  
If you only knew what I've been through_

_My head is spinnin'  
But my heart is in the right place  
Sometimes it has to have itself a little earthquake_

_Here I am,  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me_

_I've been waiting all my life  
To finally find you  
Just so I can push you away  
And when you're crawling over broken glass to get to me  
That's when I'll let you stay_

_Oh, here I am  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Love me for me_

_Whoa, here I am  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me_

Love Me For Me by Ashlee Simpson

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**James POV**

"FUCK…James don't stop," Victoria screamed as I pounded into her. I held one of her legs over my shoulders. I loved dancers. Flexible, great endurance, tight. Her moans and yells continued as my thrusts became more and more frantic. We were both getting close. I reached a hand in between us and rubbed her clit. She cried out. A few more thrusts, and she was done. I felt her walls clench around my dick and I fell over the edge.

Victoria was always down for a good fuck. We agreed earlier in the summer that our that our relationship was purely physical. I didn't need commitments before law school. It would require all my attention. She understood completely. That's why I liked her.

I quickly rolled off of her, spent. We laid there in our own world. Other women wanted to cuddle and talk after sex. Victoria liked quiet. I knew she would soon fall asleep. She did, leaving me to my thoughts. Thoughts about one Alice Swan. Damn. Tiny, but spunky and energetic. She would be amazing in the sack. I loved the whole idea of deflowering a virgin. I wanted to teach her everything I knew, which would then become everything she knew. It helped that she was fucking sexy as hell too, in an innocent sort of way. She was open and outgoing, unlike her frigid sister. No matter, she wasn't the one I was after. I would get Alice soon enough. Girls like her are so easy. They say they want to save themselves for someone special. All it took was pretending that you really cared about her, and then she was throwing herself at you. Begging for your cock. She won't be any different.

I wasn't expecting a challenge from her, but no one could get any easier than Rosalie. All it took was a good dance. She was in my bed within ten minutes and I had her for two more nights. I almost regretted them, if she wasn't the hottest woman here. Good God they way she moved…

Unfortunately those three nights weren't the Wam-Bam-Thank-You-Ma'ams that I thought they'd be. I thought back to when she came up to me today, telling me that she was carrying my child. Yeah right. I wouldn't be that fucking stupid. She was probably trying to pin it on me because I'm the one guy she had sex with who has money. I don't fucking think so, bitch. It's not my fault that she went around screwing everything that moves. With a body and a face like hers, who _wouldn't_ want to do her? That still gives her no right to say that it's mine. Because it sure as hell isn't. I won't let her ruin a perfectly good summer.

I shoved those thoughts away. It was over and done with. I would have nothing more to do with her. That child was _not_ mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

I woke up suddenly. It was still slightly dark in my room. I groaned, rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep. No such luck. I sighed in defeat and kicked my covers off. One glance at Alice's bed told me she was still asleep.

I angrily marched into the bathroom, trying to be quiet, but really not caring. I tried to remember what put me in such a foul mood. _What happened last night_? I thought groggily.

Ah, yes. I found Rosalie distraught on the floor in the kitchen. When we got back to her room she told us what was wrong. She was pregnant. Pregnant by James! The guy who was currently trying to date my sister. If anything, it increased my determination to keep him away from her. Alice deserved so much better.

But that was hardly the point. I wanted to help Rose. She was down on her luck and she needed someone to help. I cannot believe…just…THE NERVE! All I wanted to do was help and Edward goes and yells at me that I was not doing or saying anything helpful. Then Rosalie, Miss I'm-Too-Beautiful-For-Your-Help, tells me to fuck off. Just earlier I thought of them as angels, as Gods. Now…I wasn't so sure I wanted anything to do with them. Part of me wanted to go back to them and tell them off. I wanted to tell them to their faces just how jerky they were both being. I wanted to so bad, but I had a feeling as soon as I got a glimpse of their gorgeous faces, I would lose my courage. Another part of me wanted _them_ to apologize to _me_. As if that would happen. More than anything, I wanted to forget about what happened last night and help Rose in any way I could. That shouldn't happen to anyone. James gave me bad vibes, but I never thought he would do something like this. How could he just neglect his baby like that?

I sighed as I ran a brush through my hair. It was frighteningly early, but I figured I'd read a little bit before it was time for breakfast. There was only an hour left until then anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bellaa, could you please, please drive faster?" Alice whined from the passenger seat. I rolled my eyes for what seemed to be the ten billionth time with her.

"I'm not trying to get a speeding ticket."

"Do you see any cops?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't, Alice," I said through my teeth. Would I ever win against her? She gave it a rest, thankfully. If I was going to spend an entire day with her shopping, my least favorite thing to do, I wanted there to be as least disagreement as possible. I knew she would force me into things I would never buy voluntarily, so I wanted to save all my arguments for when that time came. Until then, I wanted peace.

I decided to placate her for the rest of the ride by playing her ipod instead of mine. She seemed to like that, so I let her be. We spent the rest of the way into town in silence. Once we got to the shopping strip, I parallel parked my car in front of a French lingerie store. Alice squealed in delight, and almost dragged me out of the car. I groaned when I saw that that was the first store she wanted to visit. We entered, and she was in her element. She took me by the hand and pulled me over to the first rack she saw. I stood back awkwardly, watching her face light up like a child's on Christmas morning. A few times, she picked some out, turned to me with a calculating gaze, before nodding or shaking her head. I knew what that meant, and I was honestly scared.

After about forty five minutes of browsing, she had her little arms full of bras, panties, baby dolls, and other unmentionables. She turned to face me with a raised eyebrow. I took that as a sign that she wanted me to follow her so I did. Into the changing rooms.

I gulped before stepping in. She pointed to the third dressing room to my right, and I reluctantly walked in. She handed me a few pieces before shutting the velvet curtain. I grimaced as I observed the pieces she had handed me. They were embarrassingly small and scanty. I sighed, knowing there was no way of getting out of this, and tried the first one on. It was a midnight blue panty and bra set. I turned to the mirror, and looked at myself critically. Hmm. Not too bad.

I wasn't 'sexy' by any means. I was slender, but not toned. Too soft. Way too clumsy to play any sort of sport. I was surprised this morning when I looked in the mirror and saw a slight tan. I made a mental note to thanks Alice for that. I stared at myself in the full body mirror, and the midnight blue didn't look half bad. It looked nice on my skin.

"Bella, can I see?" Alice asked impatiently from the other side. With a smile, I opened the curtain just wide enough for her to come in. She did, and she gasped.

"Oh, Bella, it looks great! Just like I knew it would!" she gushed. I blushed deeply and turned to the mirror once more. It really didn't look half bad.

"Okay, try the red one next!" she ordered excitedly. I gave her a pointed look, and she exited the room. I quickly changed to the one she had specified and looked at the mirror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the lingerie shop, where I acquired six new sets of bras and panties along with two baby dolls, Alice led the way to a small boutique across the way. We spent about two hours in there. In the end, Alice didn't find much to her liking. We exited and made our way to another shop. A bikini shop.

"Aw, Alice, no, do we really have to?"

"Yes!"

She giggled and pushed me inside. I wondered how she packed all that strength in her tiny frame. As soon as I went inside, I felt the intense urge to blush. The person at the check out counter was a guy who looked to be in his early teens. He would see what I bought. More appropriately, what Alice forced me to buy. She immediately began browsing the racks. I followed her, not really knowing what else to do. By the time we had gone through the entire store, she had one arm full of selections for her, and the other for me. I shook my head as I followed her into the changing rooms. Maybe she should consider therapy.

"Okay Bella, I want you to try all these on, and pick at least three that you like. After this, we can go eat."

I snorted at her businesslike tone. Though I suppose to Alice, shopping is a very serious business. I slumped into the dressing room she had fixed for me. I began sorting through what she had picked out for me and tried the most scandalous ones on first, to get them over with. At least, that's what I thought would happen.

After about four that I decided I would definitely never wear in public, I tried on the second to last one in the 'scandalous' pile. It was plain and red, but very skimpy and definitely wouldn't cover much. I tried it on, and to my surprise…I liked it. Not because it made my breasts look more voluptuous or because it gave my body the shape of a woman, but because the red color genuinely seemed to make my newly tanned skin glow. The other things, well…they were unexpected bonuses that made me blush, but I could get over it. I made a new pile, the 'keep' pile, and the red bikini was the first one in it. I felt oddly proud of myself for picking that one. I was always shy and introverted, but this was almost like a new step. Starting fresh. Like I would be soon at Georgetown. It was something I wouldn't even have looked at had Alice not picked it out for me. I finished with the 'scandalous' pile, and moved on to the more conservative pile. I liked almost every one in that pile. When I was done, I stepped outside and showed Alice my choices. She approved, of course, and we were on our merry way to eat lunch.

We walked for a bit before we noticed a small Italian restaurant on the side of the road. La Bella Italia. We walked inside and were immediately given a table. It wasn't too busy, which was surprising given that it was lunch time. I didn't mind so much. I liked privacy. The empty restaurant gave Alice and I plenty of choice of where we wanted to sit, and we chose a secluded booth. We ordered quickly, and we began to discuss what we had bought. It was nice…until Alice decided she wanted to talk about James.

"Oh he is just so cute! He's so sweet, I think he really likes me!" she gushed excitedly. I tried to contain my look of disgust.

"You know, Alice…maybe you should just, you know, not get too serious with a guy. Like you said, senior year is coming up, and you want to keep your options open-"

"I was talking about college, Bella, not boys. James is really nice, and I really like him. There shouldn't be a problem," she said defensively. I decided to change my tactic.

"Alice, there isn't really a problem, I just want what's best for you. I want you to experience everything life has to offer. You saw me in high school, I focused on nothing but school…no boys for me, or many friends either. I don't want that to happen to you," I said sincerely. She gasped and rushed over to my side of the table to hug me.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry! I know you want what's best for me. Trust me, that won't happen to me. I socialize and stuff…look, I'm just having fun, okay? He's going to college all the way across the country…I'm not sure how that would work…maybe we could…no, never mind. Don't worry, Bella, I'll have a great experience…it's been fabulous so far," she assured me in a teasing voice. I smiled at her and nodded. She ceased all talk of James, for which I was more grateful than she realized. The rest of lunch went by in more casual conversation.

After we ate, we hit a few more shops. Alice picked out two sundresses, two cocktail dresses, three tops, and three bottoms for me. I hoped she was having fun because I didn't think I was going to do this again on this vacation. She picked out a lot more for herself of course, but I was just anxious to get back to the resort. My feet were killing me. We went into one last souvenir shop where we bought a few random knick knacks for our friends back home, and decided to call it a day.

I drove back to the resort following all the speed limits, but this time Alice had no complaints. Her whiny, girl power songs filled the car as I drove, but I couldn't find the energy to get annoyed. Once we got back to Newton's, she headed off to our cabin to take lie down. I was going to join her, but as soon as I got out of the car and smelled the fresh air, I decided to take a small walk instead. I wanted to take advantage of the remaining daylight.

I let my feet carry me, too lazy to pick a specific path. I walked around the entire resort once, and I noticed that the sun was beginning to set. I looked down at my watch and it told me that dinner would begin soon. I took one last, big breath of fresh air before making my way back. As I neared the main house, I saw a flash of honey blond hair. I smiled for a second when I recognized Jasper, then memories of last night came rushing back to me, and the smiled disappeared as soon as it had come. I tried to make myself invisible so as to not be seen by him, but I was too late. His head perked up in recognition and he jogged over to me. His smile was apologetic by the time he reached me.

"Hey Bella," he greeted quietly.

"Hey Jasper," I mumbled back. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, not looking at each other directly in the eye. Finally, he decided to say what I wanted him so badly to say, even though I wasn't really mad at him. I would really hate to lose Jasper as a friend because of two other people I barely knew.

"Listen, Bella, about last night, I'm sorry for the way Rosalie and Edward behaved. Rosalie is really distressed. Hell, I don't even know what to do. Edward has always felt responsible of us because it was his decision to leave home. He's pretty angry right now. You should've heard them going at it after you left. Edward is really pissed at her, and Rosalie thinks his anger is misplaced. I personally agree with Rosalie more than Edward. I can't believe what that guy did to my sister. I just want…" he broke off with a clenched jaw. I smiled at him and placed my hand against his cheek. He slowly relaxed. I wasn't sure how much I liked this side of Jasper. It was sweet that he wanted to protect Rosalie, but he was usually cool, calm, and collected. It was strange to see him angry, or riled up in any way.

"Anyway, I just wanted to apologize. They had no right to treat you the way they did when you were only trying to help," he said sincerely and I nodded. I supposed it was my turn to speak.

"I know. It kind of felt like a slap in the face to be honest. No one has ever rejected my help before. That's all I wanted to do, really. I still do…if you'd like?" I asked timidly. He chuckled before turning around to walk with me, placing an arm around my shoulders while he did so.

"I'd love your help, but it's really up to Rosalie. She's naturally a very guarded person, so I reckon you'll have to get her to warm up to you somehow. Maybe you should show her through your actions how much you really want to be her friend," he suggested. I nodded with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Just out of curiosity though…" he looked around before continuing, "why are you so eager to help? You don't know any of us. I'm not complaining, I definitely appreciate our friendship, but…why?"

I looked away. Why _did_ I want to help?

"I guess because no one deserves what happened to Rosalie. And because it's in _my_ nature to be helpful. My dad wants me to make this world a better place. It's just how I've been raised. I want to help," I repeated. He accepted my explanation with no questions asked.

"So, how's Mike treating you?" he asked teasingly. I grimaced.

"Ugh, can we _please_ not talk about him?" I pleaded. He let out a shout of laughter. We kept walking until we got pretty close to the main house. As we were walking the last stretch of path before the back doors, we saw James inside, laughing with the same red head that Edward was dancing with the other night. My nose wrinkled and I looked up at Jasper. He was seething. We stopped walking and took a left turn to go around to the front of the house.

"I want him away from Alice," I whispered. Jasper looked down at me, confused.

"Who's Alice?"

"My sister."

"Oh. Why haven't I seen her?" I shrugged in answer.

"Look for her tonight. Really tiny, short, spiky, black hair. You can't miss her, really. Anyway, James has been going after her and I haven't liked him since the beginning. He used to just give me bad vibes, but he just disgusts me now. I tried to talk her out of seeing him today, but she's stubborn," I explained. He frowned pensively.

"Try harder, okay? We wouldn't want someone else to get hurt by James," he said angrily. I nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess dinner's starting. I'll see you later, okay?" I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and sent me off on my way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James was sitting at our table again. Doesn't he have a job to do? He spent more time whispering in Alice's ear than actually serving us. Daddy didn't seem to mind, of course, nor did my mother. I minded. I minded a lot. Finally, James got up and decided to play waiter for once.

"Is there anything else I can get you all?" he asks with a charming smile on his face.

"More water, please," my mom asks politely. James's smile widens and he walks off to get a water pitcher. An idea hit me, and this would probably be my only opportunity.

"May I be excused? I have to use the ladies room," I smiled sweetly at my dad and he nodded. I quickly got up and went in the direction of the bathroom for show. When I was out of my parent's sight, I turned and went in the direction of the kitchen. I found James right outside the doors, getting a water pitcher. I held my head higher and marched up to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. He smiled when he saw me.

"Yes, Bella, is there anything I can do for you?"

I didn't miss the double entendre in those words.

"You can actually. You can explain to me why you won't take responsibility for your actions," I said icily. He looked innocently confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Rosalie? Does her name ring a bell? Or have there been so many women since her that you can't remember?"

To my surprise, he chuckled, looking more amused than I thought the situation called for.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. That child is not mine. You know girls like her, they'll do anything for money. I have a hard time believing she's pregnant at all," he said arrogantly. My nostrils flared in anger.

"But you can't just leave her! She's pregnant and she needs help. You did this to her, man up and take responsibility. She probably wants an abortion. Find her a doctor, and pay for it," I demanded, my voice getting louder with every word. And he just _laughed harder_.

"Okay, Bella, suppose the child is mine. A child with someone like _her_? No social standing whatsoever. What would my parents say if they were alive to see this? Absolutely not Bella. You're so young, and so naïve. You were raised in the same society I was, Bella, you have to know what it's like. In this life, as you'll soon find out, some people count, some people don't. It's as simple as that," he said before turning around and grabbing the water pitcher. I grabbed his arm.

"No. In this life, everyone counts, and everyone deserves a chance. Everyone including Rosalie. Ignore her if you want, James, but stay the hell away from my sister. In fact, stay away from her and the rest of my family, including me. Got it?" He chuckled again and shook his head.

"Silly Bella," was all he said before walking away. I stormed back to my table, making sure it looked like I was coming from the direction of the bathroom.

"What took so long, Bella?" my mother asked me worriedly. I forced a grin.

"I think I ate something bad at that restaurant. My stomach is bothering me," I lied feebly, trying to make it seem as though I really were feeling off. Maybe if I played this up, I wouldn't be required to go to the ballroom tonight, or the gazebo. My father looked at me worriedly.

"Do you have a fever?" I waved him off.

"No, I'm fine, I just want to go lay down after dinner. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, you can go right ahead. Alice, will you be joining your sister?"

Alice looked torn between going with me or going with James. She looked at James longingly. I sighed.

"It's fine Alice, I'll be okay by myself. Go dance," I assured her. She beamed at me. I returned the gesture, but I could barely get myself to grin. I didn't want her in the clutches of James tonight.

When I got back to cabin, I took all my clothes off, picked out a new set of underwear, and hopped in the shower. There was nothing like the relaxing, hot stream of water to relax me. I just wanted to retreat into my mind tonight and mull things over.

First and foremost, there was Rosalie. I would take Jasper's advice and show her just how much I wanted to help her. I had to think of something by tomorrow. The sooner the better. She said she needed money for an abortion. So…what if I could get her the money? I nearly jumped up and down and clapped in glee for thinking of my idea. I didn't want to buy her trust or her friendship, but I needed an action that would say that I really wanted to help. An answer to one of her problems should get me something, right? Right.

Onto problem number two. James. He needed to stay away from my sister. I had already warned him, but I knew it went on deaf ears. But who was I kidding? I'm Bella Swan, sweet daddy's girl who's going to change the world. Nothing about me was intimidating, right down to the plain pink Mary Janes I wore on my feet. I needed to find another way to get the message across to James…and probably Alice too. I decided I'd worry about that later.

Third and last…Edward. This God like creature confused me more than anything. I had avoided thinking about him the entire day because whenever I even thought his name, my temper would flare. He just…he made me so angry! I can't believe he treated me like that. Rosalie, sure. I can't imagine what she must have felt last night. But Edward? Where did he go off yelling at me like that? I understand that he was angry, but there was no need to take it out on me. I'm not the one who caused the problem, and really, all I wanted to do was help. How does he go from giving me one of the best nights of my life, to hating me the next night?

I huffed in the shower, and turned it off. Thinking about Edward would definitely not relax me. I quickly dried myself, brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got up early the next morning, on purpose this time. I needed to see Jasper. Quietly, so I didn't disturb still-sleeping Alice, I got dressed for the day and tiptoed out of the room. I made sure to exit the cabin even quieter so my parents wouldn't wake up.

I walked back to the main house, not knowing my way to the staff's quarters without starting from there. I made it there in five minutes, then took the path that would lead me to the 'employees only' side of the resort. Once again, when I came to the fork in the path, I took the right. Without all my previous hesitation and panic, the trip only took me about ten minutes from the main house. Once I got past the moss covered sign, I stopped, realizing I had no idea which cabin was Jasper's. I figured he didn't sleep in the staff ballroom. I groaned, angry at myself for not seeing the hitch in my plan. I heard footsteps coming my way and I looked up hopefully. It was a woman, so no Jasper. I didn't give up though, hoping she could point me in the right direction.

"Excuse me?" I called out timidly. She turned to me, and her face showed confusion. She must have recognized me as a guest.

"Um, could you tell me which way to Jasper's cabin, please?" I asked, blushing.

"Sure, Miss, um, you just keep going straight this way, make the first left, and his cabin is the last one on your right," she told me. I smiled and nodded gratefully. I quickly ran off in the direction she pointed me in. It seemed as though all the employees were getting ready to begin their days. I ignored them as I ran to his cabin, not stopping until I found the one she had described. Praying that this was the right one, I jogged up the steps and knocked loudly.

I heard a grumble on the other side and Jasper roughly pulled the door open. I gasped as I took in his attire. I still thought Edward was the most beautiful man I had ever met, and may not have much experience with the opposite sex, but even I could appreciate a good looking male when I saw one. He was shirtless with sleep pants on. They hung low on his hips, revealing his defined hip bones and nice six pack. His arms were well stocked…in muscles. I blushed when I realized he had caught me ogling him. He just smiled and told me to come in. I stepped in his room and sat down awkwardly on the edge of his bed. He smiled when he saw me looking around his room uneasily.

"It's okay, Bella, I won't bite," he joked. My tense posture eased and I giggled.

"I know, it's just…I have a few questions for you," I said shyly. He gestured with his hands for me to go ahead.

"When exactly is the M.D. coming to town?" He scratched his head.

"Next week. Why?"

"Just answer my questions, you'll see why later." He rolled his eyes, but silently told me to keep going.

"And how much would the…procedure cost?"

"Two hundred fifty." I beamed at him.

"Thank you Jasper!" I bounced off his bed and jumped on him, giving him a bear hug. He hugged me back tightly, and I couldn't help but feel the heat radiating off his body. I closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Bella. For wanting to help, and for wanting to be my friend," he whispered in my ear, before giving it a kiss. It wasn't the kind of effect that Edward had on me…but Jasper knew what he was doing as well. I pulled back slightly to face him. He leaned in and pecked me lightly on the lips. We pulled back and stared at each other…before bursting out with laughter.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said between laughs. I stood in his arms, shaking from my own giggles.

"It's okay. No offense, but I didn't feel anything."

"None taken, me either. Still friends?"

"Still friends."

Sniggering, we let go of each other and I promised him he'd find out later why I asked those questions. He bade me goodbye as I walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**JPOV**

I was still chuckling after Bella left. I thought she was beautiful the first time I saw her, and I couldn't help the small attraction that developed. But Bella and I worked much better as friends. I shook my head, glad I had at least gotten it out of my system. The attraction was gone now, but I wasn't finished with the Swan women.

After my talk with Bella last night, I couldn't help but get curious about her mystery sister. I hadn't even noticed that she had one. That night in the main ballroom, I looked for the tiny girl Bella had described. I saw James, and thought she might be with him. I was right.

But when I first set my eyes on Alice Swan, I wanted to kick myself for not noticing her before. With Bella, I got my first glimpse of just how amazing the Swan girls were. But Bella, and no offense to her, paled in comparison to her sister. She was tiny, just like Bella said. I just found it adorable. Her skin was pale, I could see, even though she had gotten a bit of a tan like Bella. She danced so gracefully, she could be as good as Edward and Rosalie. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to go snatch this stunning creature away from James. He did not deserve her. If she was anything like her sister, she would be beautiful on the inside and on the outside. Her eyes weren't brown like Bella's. They were grey. Most people would find that cold, but I found her eyes warm and full of life. I wanted nothing more than to stare into her eyes for hours as we lay next to each other.

Seeing her twirl around the dance floor with James made me angry. Bella was right being worried; she should be. James could charm the pants off any woman, as much as I didn't like that. If Alice wasn't careful, she could end up broken, like my sister. I wouldn't wish that on any woman, especially not Alice. It hurt me to even think about something like that happening to her. It already hurt me enough that it happened to Rose. Bella needed to think of a way to keep James away from her. I would help her if she needed. She wanted to help Rose, and I would help her.

Before I could get any more furious, I quit thinking about James and got out of my cabin, fully dressed and ready for the day. I walked over to Edward's cabin, to the left of mine, and knocked on his door. He as actually up today. We walked in silence towards the cafeteria for a few minutes before I spoke.

"So…what's up with you and Bella?" He scowled at the question.

"What about her?"

"Why'd you yell at her like that the other night?"

"She was sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

"She was only trying to help, Edward."

"Don't defend her, Jasper. I've seen how buddy-buddy you two have become," shit, if he found out that she was in my room in the morning…, "and you need to stop. She's a guest, she's off limits."

"I'm not attracted to her in that way, Edward. We're just that; buddies. Really, Edward, she only has good intentions. She's a really nice girl and she genuinely likes to help people. You didn't have to lash out at her like you did." He shook his head and muttered a 'whatever' under his breath.

We entered the cafeteria and got in line for breakfast, just like every other day. It was early and the line was short. We quickly sat down and started to eat. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just chewing and lost in our own thoughts, before we heard a tray hit our table. We both whipped our heads up, and saw it was Rosalie.

Now I was worried. Rosalie looked horrible. There were bags under her eyes, and she looked ready to flop down onto the table. Her skin wasn't just pale, it was sickly.

"How are you?" I ask warmly. She sends me a halfhearted smile.

"I feel kinda sick, but that's just the way things are," she said sadly. I wrapped my arm protectively around her.

A little while later, Emmett joined us. Normally, he was loud and boisterous, always making people laugh with some joke. But he wasn't stupid. He felt our moods and stayed silent, only saying a quick "Hey" when he sat down, to which Edward grunted, Rosalie half-smiled, and I nodded. Without the distraction of talking, everyone finished quickly. We all got up simultaneously and got ready to start the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

At breakfast, I was silent. Conversation carried around me, but I tuned it out. Today was the day. My plan was set in motion, and I would show Rosalie I really did care. I would do something about the situation. I would not just forget about her, or Jasper, or Edward, even though I did want to forget about _him_. Sort of. A little bit. Not really.

After breakfast, Alice went to play croquet. I joined her for a game before a little boy about seven years old wanted to play. Alice thought he was adorable and agreed instantly. I saw my chance and excused myself, claiming a headache. I power walked over to the golf course where I knew my father would be today.

I was right. There he was, practicing his shot while my mother practiced next to him. She wasn't doing very well, and he teased her. I smiled. I always loved to see my parents just being in love. It made me think that maybe there was someone out there who would love me like they loved each other.

"Daddy!" I called out. He turned around and grinned widely when he saw me.

"Yes, Bells?" I walked up to him.

"Daddy…you said that…that I should always help out when someone was in trouble. And I love to help people daddy, I really do. Someone's in trouble daddy, and I need a favor really badly. Could you lend me…could you please lend me two hundred and fifty dollars?"

He looked at me in confusion, crossing his arms.

"That's a lot of money. Who's in trouble? What is it?"

"I…daddy, this is really hard for me to say to you. Believe me, it really is, but…I can't tell you. Please, daddy just…" I trailed off, about to play the 'trust me' card, but deciding not to at the last moment.

"Is it illegal?" he asked, somewhat suspiciously. I did my best to put an innocent expression on my face. I swallowed before I answered.

"No. It's not," I answered with a sweet smile on my face. He shook his head.

"That was an incredibly stupid question. I'll have the money for you by dinner," he pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. I smiled against his chest. He let me go, and I walked back to Alice, suddenly in a lighter mood.

* * *

**A/N: CHRIST! This one just kept spilling out and out and out. My keyboard has suffered enough abuse! Unfortunately, I return to school tomorrow (Yeah, my school system is pretty retarded. Blame them, not me!) so I won't be able to update as often. Consider this long chapter my parting gift. I'll try to update as often as possible, I promise! Oh and to SexySadie88, kudos on recognizing the fiery red head! Though I must say, Bella wasn't really supposed to know her name in the last chapter. So if I have Victoria introduce herself in future chapters, bare with me alright? The name Victoria just kind of spilled out without my noticing. I tell you, no filter sometimes! Oh and at the beginning, I didn't make some drawn out lemon with James and Victoria, because quite honestly, James lemon? Ew. And to those of you who are kinda like WTF JASPER AND BELLA? haha, sorry I couldn't resist. Jasper's a babe ;D. I promise, this fic is purely Bella&Edward. **

**Song Explanation: It took me at least three hours to find a song for this chapter. I had to listen to this song many times before I finally decided to use it. I really only like the first verse for the story. The reason I chose this song was because, if you noticed, Bella is starting to take control in this chapter, hence the title. The line "Get ready let me tell you who's the boss now" really fits in my opinion. The song title is not the chapter title because I just thought Take Control just fit better. If you have an opinion of the song, please tell me!**

**As always, review!  
**


	6. Chapter Five: Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N: Christ. This is the longest chapter so far. My apology, I suppose, for not being able to update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the frigginawesome Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them =]

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Practice Makes Perfect

_So sweet I can hardly speak  
Due to such trauma in my teeth  
But your body language is telling me that you're worth the pain_

_So weak I can hardly keep  
Shakey legs, holdin' up my feet  
But your body language is telling me that I'm not to blame_

_Practice makes perfect  
Practice makes perfect sense_

_I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son  
And I have done a few things I regret_

_But practice makes perfect  
Practice makes perfect sense  
To me._

_Wake up at first light, hearing you calling out  
For your criminal clothing  
that fled the scene  
upon being ripped free  
Conversation ensued  
And I want to do so many things to you  
Sip after sip  
You insist you're a hit  
Sip after sip  
Yeah, I swear I can feel it_

_Practice makes perfect  
Practice makes perfect sense_

_I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son  
And I have done a few things I regret  
I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son  
And I have done what a mother wouldn't want  
What a mother wouldn't want in a son_

_Practice makes perfect  
Practice makes perfect sense  
Practice makes perfect  
Practice makes perfect sense_

_I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son  
And I have done a few things I regret  
I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son  
And I have done what a mother wouldn't want  
What a mother wouldn't want in a son_

_Practice makes perfect  
Practice makes perfect sense  
Practice makes perfect  
Practice makes perfect sense  
To me._

Practice Makes Perfect by Cute Is What We Aim For

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

What. The. _Fuck_.

That just about sums up my life right now. Those three little words.

What the _fuck_ was Rosalie thinking?

What the _fuck_ is James's problem?

What the _fuck_ is Jasper doing getting close to Bella?

What the _fuck_ is Bella doing getting involved in other people's problems?

But most of all.

What the _fuck_ was going through my own head when I yelled at Bella like that? And _why_ the fuck did I want to just shove her up against the wall and kiss her senseless? Bella was a guest. Off limits to me, off limits to Jasper. Off limits to all the entertainment staff, but it was perfectly alright for the _college_ boys to touch her. I got an intense rush of fury in my veins just thinking about it. I knew those boys. I used to be one of those boys. To them, women were not actual human beings. They were objects for amusement. If James even thought about Bella…

I calmed myself down. It was too early to be this mad. James will stay the fuck away from Bella and my cousin. I'll make sure of it personally.

I got out of bed grudgingly. Life was too fucked up right now. I didn't want to go out those doors and face it. Shaking my head, I headed towards the bathroom. I stripped and stepped into the shower, with the water temperature turned all the way up. I would need to be as relaxed as possible if I was going to deal with Rosalie today. She didn't need my attitude, no matter how much of hers she gave me. Jazz and I needed to protect her.

I didn't necessarily agree with her having an abortion, but what other option did we have? I didn't care if I had to pull all of my measly savings out of the bank, which I would probably have to do. I would help her in any way I could, now that I could think straight. But still…Rose had always wanted a baby. I was afraid she was throwing a dream away, but she was right. We didn't have the funds or resources for a baby. We didn't even have a real, solid, permanent residence. I still hadn't figured out where we would go after here. I still had a little under six weeks, but with this matter, it wouldn't do to procrastinate. I needed to find a place to live, and soon.

I sighed and turned off the shower. My muscles had relaxed, but only slightly. I was still a bit tense. Sometimes I myself wondered why I didn't just pick up and call my mom…tell her how I was doing, ask her how I was doing. We were pretty close. I still remember the look on Esme's face when we left.

"_Edward, sweetheart, please…don't leave," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face with her hands on my shoulders. I looked away, knowing that if I looked into her eyes, I would stay. I would stay indefinitely._

"_No, mom. Dad needs to learn how to forgive. I just…I need to get away," I said tersely. She sobbed and threw herself into my arms._

"_He'll get better, I'm sure he will. Please, son don't leave. Don't kill a part of me," she begged, but sounded defeated and hopeless. I shook my head once more, squeezing her one last time._

"_I'll try to call you when we get to wherever it is that we're going, but I can't make any promises. Don't expect anything." She sobbed harder and just clutched onto my shirt harder, even as I tried to pull away. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasper looking at us sympathetically, while Rosalie's face held guilt and anger simultaneously. Anger directed at me, I'm sure. I'm not sure how we'll be able to do this, my temper and her tenacity, but she and Jasper refused to stay behind._

"_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise," I kissed the top of her head and finally pulled away. Her face held heart break, and she truly looked to be dying. I'm not sure I'd ever forgive myself for doing this to my mother. I was too angry at my father to really give a shit what he felt right now as he sat in his study, avoiding me._

"_I love you," Esme whispered as I turned away from her. I nodded, and I knew that she knew what it meant. It meant that I loved her just as much as she loved me. Jasper and Rosalie each went up to give her a farewell hug. Rosalie looked completely bored and apathetic as she hugged her. She masked her emotions well. Jasper held her cheek in his hand and I could tell he was doing what he did best- calm. With that simple touch, he was calming her. Telling her that everything would be okay._

_They shuffled out of the door after me. We piled into my Volvo, our belongings already loaded. Jasper sat in the passenger and Rosalie in the back. On our way out of town, I played Debussy, thinking it would calm me. It didn't do a good enough job of drowning out Rosalie's muffled sobs and hiccups. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw her tearstained face. I grimaced. It was at that moment that I vowed to never allow something to happen to Jasper or Rosalie because they decided to follow me. They didn't deserve to suffer._

I quickly ran a hand through my hair, messing it up even more, if that was possible. I was already dressed and waiting for Jazz to come and get me. I didn't have to wait long. In two short minutes, there was a rap on my door. I answered it fast and we left, silently.

Until he decided to break it.

"So…what's up with you and Bella?" he asked, all nonchalant and acting completely ignorant. I felt my face contort into a scowl as I thought about the question.

"What about her?" I figured he couldn't make much out of that response. The truth was, I didn't know 'what was up' with Bella and I. One night I wanted to ravage her completely, the next I thought she was a naïve, meddlesome little girl. Now…I'm not so sure. I'm still a little annoyed at the fact that she wants in on our business, but I couldn't say I disliked her. I didn't know her well enough.

"Why'd you yell at her the other night?"

I didn't hesitate in telling him the truth. Jazz had that effect on people as well. You couldn't help but tell Jazz the truth.

"She was sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

"She was only trying to help, Edward," he defended. I held myself back from scoffing.

"Don't defend her, Jasper. I've seen how buddy-buddy you two have become," I saw him grimace out of the corner of my eye, but didn't say anything about it, "and you need to stop. She's a guest, she's off limits," I ended strictly.

"I'm not attracted to her in that way, Edward. We're just that; buddies. Really, Edward, she only has good intentions She's a really nice girl and she genuinely likes to help people. You didn't have to lash out at her like you did."

I couldn't find it in me to snap back at him, so I simply shook my head and muttered 'whatever'. Who was he to lecture me on how to act with guests? I'd probably only see her around the camp from now on, and just glimpses at that most likely. I knew my limits. I wouldn't become friends with someone who was untouchable. I just hoped Jasper followed my example before he got us fired.

_Coming from the guy who had a…graphic dream starring Miss Bella not even twenty four hours after you met her._

We finally reached the stupid cafeteria and went in, getting in line immediately. I wasn't really in the mood for some long, drawn-out breakfast. I wanted a quick meal and to get to work, to get my mind off of Bella. Among other things.

Thankfully, most of the staff wasn't up yet so we were able to move through the short line quickly. We got our food and sat down in a table in the back. It hadn't been long after we dug in that we heard a tray clank down onto the table. I looked up, already knowing who it was, but I had to look anyway. Rosalie looked awful, and that was saying something. Rosalie never looked anything less than beautiful. She had more make up on than usual to try and look a little more normal, but it wasn't doing a very good job, to be frank. Her skin was unhealthily pale and there were huge bags under her eyes, courtesy of a bad night's sleep. She gave us a tiny ghost of a smile and sat down.

"How are you?" Jazz asked caringly. She gave him another ghost smile.

"I feel kinda sick, but that's just the way things are," she responded sadly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, shielding her from everyone. I looked back down to my breakfast, getting lost in my thoughts again for a while before Emmett decided to sit with us. I grunted in greeting, and I heard everyone else do something similar.

Breakfast, like I had hoped, was a quick affair, with us soon departing to start our jobs. Never had I been more glad to start work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I collapsed onto the table, exhausted. I had overworked myself today, teaching at least ten different people the cha-cha, the salsa, the mambo, and whatever the hell they wanted. Everyone else looked at me as my eyes drooped and my head nearly fell into my food. Jasper grimaced, he knew exactly what I had done. Working extra hard always seemed to take my mind off of things. Rosalie looked at me nervously. I was never happy when I was tired, and dancing when tired made things worse. I gave her the most genuine smile I could muster at the moment, and she visibly relaxed. We had ballroom duty tonight, and the last thing she needed was a jerk partner.

I ate dinner without joining in the conversation. As soon as I was done, I got up and dumped my tray. I slowly walked to the dance studio, looking forward to having it to myself until Rosalie got there. We needed to practice the last eight count of the dance before we went on tonight. Rosalie was still having a little trouble with the very last turn. She constantly got dizzy. Now that I knew the reason, I wouldn't 'lash out at her' as I had done before.

I turned the light on in the dark studio, squinting against the sudden bright lights. This had become my place. I never in my life thought I would be _dancing_ for a living. Life does has its surprises. When I was younger, I wanted nothing more than to become a doctor, just like my dad. I would sneak into his study and play with his bag while he was downstairs, watching television with my mother. As I got older, I stopped playing with the stethoscope and started playing the piano. When I was fifteen, I realized, in my music theory class, that this was what I wanted to do. This was what I was meant to do. Medicine held the appeal of pleasing my father, but music had the appeal of truly pleasing me. Humans are selfish creatures. I wanted my happiness. My parents had always told me that they would support me with whatever I'd choose. They seriously broke that promise two years ago. At least, my father did.

That was neither here nor there, I thought as Rosalie walked into the room. I cleared my mind and let myself focus on the music as I led Rose around the room, twirling in circles. I could tell she was already a little dizzy, but she was stubborn. She wouldn't stop, as worried as I was about this job. She couldn't dance if she was pregnant. Although, if she got an abortion, I was not sure how long it would take before she could resume her usual physical activities. Hopefully not too long. She was the best dancer on the entire staff, I needed her for ballroom duty, and she was frequently requested for lessons.

She finally perfected the last turn, just ten minutes before we were due in the main ballroom. She held onto my arm as we made our way to the main house. The closer we got, the more I could hear Emmett's band. They sounded good tonight. Originally, I was thinking of maybe using my music skills to our advantage, when we were just starting out on our own. Rosalie had been dancing since she was barely able to walk. She taught Jasper and I how to dance, thought I admittedly did a much better job than my other cousin. We were good enough to get hired here, and this was a good paycheck, not to mention the very generous tips. We wouldn't be stupid enough to let this go.

We stood outside, calming ourselves before we went out there. Rosalie took big, deep breaths, and I just counted to fifty in my head. We saw our circle clearing up in the dance floor, and took our cue. Walking out into the middle of the floor, I saw Bella. She was dancing with our boss's son, Mike. I resisted the severe urge to vomit. Everyone around here knew how…distasteful he could be. He had ridiculously bad table manners, he was selfish, and he just didn't have any game whatsoever. When it came to the opposite sex, Mike Newton was clueless. He was like a clingy little puppy. Bella looked uncomfortable with him. I noticed her trying to catch my gaze, and I immediately turned away. I needed to focus.

Our song started, and so did we. I spun Rosalie all around our clearing, being gentler than I normally was. I didn't want her to get dizzy or sick. When I lifted her, I did it more carefully, but judging by the applause, it was still great. We moved fluidly together. Growing up with each other did that to us. We knew each other too well, we were just in synch with each other. It was kind of sad that the only person I was slightly in touch with was my cousin. I just didn't have enough time to connect with other people. I always had something to do, whether it was finding a job, keeping a job, finding a place to live…the usual. I wanted this to end, soon. Rosalie and Jasper just didn't deserve to live like this anymore. I wanted them to be happy.

We ended our number to tremendous applause, again, as we did a risky, but crowd-pleasing lift. She smiled when I let her down, but I could see through it. She felt sick. I let her take a few deep breaths to compose herself before I began to dance with the guests. It seemed to work. She began dancing with them as well. While I was dancing with old Mrs. Hatfield, I couldn't help but let my glance slip to find Bella. I saw her grimacing as she danced…er, well tried to dance with Mike. I hid my smirk; it was too amusing to watch them.

But nauseating on the same time.

I couldn't help the flare of anger as she danced with my boss's foul son. He was ignorant, selfish, and undeserving of Bella's time or attention.

I barely contained my growl. _What the hell was wrong with me?_ She didn't belong with him, but she most certainly didn't belong with me. If he wasn't good enough for her, I was worse. I didn't have any status. I could have it if I wanted, but regaining it involved speaking to my parents, and I wasn't quite ready for that. Even though I wanted to badly to just apologize to Esme. I hated that I made her suffer. I couldn't imagine what type of what type of person would hurt someone as amazing as Esme, but I suppose I didn't have to imagine. I saw him every time I looked in the mirror.

After about another hour of dancing with all the guests, Rosalie and I finally retreated to the staff only side of the resort. We argued all the way over there, of course. She needed rest, but she insisted on going to the staff ballroom tonight. Typical, stubborn Rosalie.

Stubborn and tenacious as she was, she was clever. I had to give her that. As she was arguing with me, she steered me to the staff ballroom. I didn't notice until we were right in front of the double doors, and she had stopped arguing. She smirked at me, pushed the doors open, and we walked inside.

Numerous cheers and catcalls greeted us. I felt a lopsided smile make its way onto my face. I wanted to forget about my problems for a night. Tonight would be great. I made sure Rosalie was safe before heading to the refreshment table in the back. I needed a beer, stat. I could make out Jasper's form the closer I got. He was talking to a brunette, smiling. Jasper and Rosalie may have been young when their parents died and they had to make the move from Texas to Washington, but Jasper somehow managed to retain his southern drawl. That accent and his southern gentlemanliness earned him more women than I could count. He glanced up and saw me. His smile fell a little before he forced it back, full on. When I was within earshot, I recognized the voice of the brunette he was talking to.

"…I don't know Jasper…I really hope she doesn't reject this…I just want to help. Do you think she'll take it?" Bella asked Jasper worriedly. Who was she talking about? _What_ was she talking about.

"Just try, Bella. The worst she can say is no. My sister has always been a really good judge of character. Her mind was clouded the other night. You're a good person, she'll see that," Jazz assured her soothingly.

Rosalie? She was on about _that_ again?

I clenched my jaw. Why couldn't she just mind her own damn business? I wasn't about to let an outsider hurt Rosalie or Jasper. They've been warned by the boss and by me, multiple times, that they needn't get involved with the guests in any sort of way. This was blatantly ignoring an important rule. This could get us fired. Why didn't he see that? And why was he telling her that Rosalie would accept her help? Rosalie was immensely proud. I doubt she would even consider taking whatever Bella was offering, no matter how much it would 'help'.

I kept staring at her unnoticed while she carried on her conversation with Jasper. The more I stared, the more I thought. My beer bottle was in my hand, unopened and quickly getting warm. I realized that I could be annoyed with her all I wanted, but that still didn't change the other problem she gave me.

She drove me fucking _insane_.

I was severely annoyed at her, but also severely attracted to her. There I stood, mentally lecturing Jasper on relations with the guests, while I myself was having an inner conflict about this beautiful brunette. Half the time I wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake the naivety out of her, and her true intentions. The other half, I wanted to drag her to my room and make her scream my name in ecstasy. Over and over again, all night long, forever. I doubted I would ever get bored of her. Life had certainly become more interesting since her family arrived at camp, there was no denying that. I felt myself being drawn to her, and I was trying so hard to hang on. I didn't need this. Who was she, but a silly little girl who thought she could get rid of all the bad in the world? She was a good two or three years younger than me. She belonged to my old world, a world which I wasn't ready to return to. No. I needed to stop my thoughts about her. I could treat her just like anyone else. That's what she was- just another person. A mystery person. Someone I couldn't quite figure out. I would, though. I'm sure one conversation would tell me she was like all the other females of her world- egotistical, vain, and fake. Of that I was sure.

I made my decision, and walked over to join them.

"Hey Jazz," I murmured. He nodded in return, taking a swig of his beer.

"Bella."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Earlier that day._

**BPOV**

I skipped happily away from the golf course. I could barely hold in my squeals and shrieks of excitement. I got the money. I would be able to help, and I wouldn't take no for an answer. She would take the money and she'd see my intentions were good.

Even after imagining the look on her face when she saw the money, I couldn't help but wonder if this would make us friends. Would she think I was buying her friendship? I halted my steps and nearly groaned. Dear God, I hoped she wouldn't think that. I wanted us to be friends, real friends. If she was anything like her brother, we would get along. I had a feeling that underneath the hard exterior, Rosalie was just as sweet and caring as Jasper.

Their cousin on the other hand…

I stopped my thoughts right there. The last thing I needed on my mind was Edward. That was sure to get me in a bad mood. I kept walking, with an extra spring in my step, towards Alice's croquet game with the little boy. I found them, apparently just starting another game. It was comical to see someone of Alice's size playing a game with someone who was even smaller than her. Two tiny people. I giggled as I walked up to them.

"Hey, how's the game going?" I asked.

"Great!" the little boy answered. I smiled endearingly at him. Alice looked up at me and grinned. 'What's his name?' I mouthed at her. 'Mattie' she mouthed back. I nodded and waited patiently for their game to end, thinking maybe I could join them next. They finished, with Mattie winning for, according to him, the second time. He was immensely proud of himself and I wanted to give him a reward. It wasn't every day that a young boy beat a girl twice his age at croquet.

"Hey Mattie," I called out to him. He whipped around curiously. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Would you like to come get a popsicle with me?" I asked in a cheery voice, sounding hopeful. His eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. Alice laughed, as did I. I held out my hand for him to take, and he did. We walked together to the concession stand, swinging our hands. A great happiness filled my body from head to toe. I lived to see other people happy. I just made Mattie a very happy little boy, and that was enough to make my good mood even better. We made it to the concession stand. I recognized the woman who worked there. She was the fiery red head who was dancing with Victoria that night I went to the staff ballroom. She was also the one who filled in for Rosalie two nights ago.

"Hello, I'm Victoria, what can I do for you?" she asked, her high voice sounding slightly like nails scratching a chalkboard. I fought against the need to wince.

"Yes, I'd like a grape popsicle. Mattie?"

"Blue!"  
"And a blue one for this handsome guy right here," I smoothed his hair down affectionately. He looked up to face me, smiling from ear to ear. This kid was beautiful. All kids were, but something about him in particular endeared me to him. His eyes were a gorgeous mix of green and blue, his hair a light, reddish brown, not quite bronze like…anyway, he was an adorable kid. I had always felt awkward around smaller children. I didn't feel that natural mother instinct around them. Instead, I felt a need to stay away, and I'm positive they felt the same. Children were loud, dirty, and obnoxious. I never saw myself with children. Mattie took that awkwardness away. It was impossible to feel like that around him. He made me want a child of my own, just to be able to look at something beautiful that I created with someone I loved. If my kid was half as adorable as Mattie, I would be beyond content. Of course to me, my child would be beautiful even if it looked like a sea monkey. I paid for our popsicles, and Victoria handed them to us. We went to a shady spot under the tree and sat down. Alice stayed a little closer to the sun, wanting to feel the warmth. It was slightly chilly under the tree. I felt I had to get to know Mattie a little more.

"Mattie, where are you parents?" I asked curiously. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I think my daddy is playing cards with friends and my mommy is getting a dance lesson," he answered, acting as if the fact that his parents weren't around didn't affect him. I was hit with a wave of sadness, because I knew that it may not affect him now that his parents thought he was still young enough to need a nanny, but when he had outgrown babysitters, what would happen? Mattie would realize what kind of parents he had. I probably didn't have the right to judge them. I hardly knew anything about them, but what kind of parents would let their kids roam around, unsupervised(unless I was wrong about the nanny thing), a big resort like this one.

"They just let you do whatever you want? By yourself?" I asked, trying to keep the incredulity out of my voice. He shook his head.

"My nanny is at the lake," he answered. I nodded. I was right. They were nanny parents.

"How old are you?"

"Seven. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Wow! You're a teenager!" he exclaimed excitedly. I laughed and nodded. He blushed then ducked his head down. I placed my finger under his chin and tilted his head up towards me.

"What is it?"

"You're…you're big. Why do you want to be friends with a little kid like me? Do you like me?" he asked hopefully. I bit my lip, close to tears. It was just too cute.

"Of course I like you. I think you're a nice, handsome, adorable boy. I'd love to be friends with you, if you'd like," I offered. His eyes lit up again, sparkling. How could a sweet boy like him have such rotten parents? I wanted to tell him that he deserved better, but how could I say that to a seven year old? I didn't want to be the reason that sparkle disappeared from his eyes. On the contrary, I loved putting it there.

"Yeah!" he answered. I giggled.

"Okay, friends," I extended my hand out for him to shake it. He took my hand and shook it. We quickly finished our popsicles. I remembered Alice and turned to look at her. Her eyes looked wet, but she turned her face away as soon as she saw me looking at her. I shrugged it off and decided to bring Mattie back to his nanny.

"Mattie, Alice and I have to go back to our cabin. Can I take you back to your nanny?" His face fell. I instantly felt guilty for doing that, but I had to get this kid back to his nanny.

"Okay. Will we play again?"

"Of course we will. We're friends, remember?" I said as I stood up, brushing the back of my shorts off. I held my hand out to him to help him up. He took it and didn't let go as we started to talk back to the lake. We found his nanny quickly. She was sitting on one of the lounge chairs, reading a Spanish magazine. I walked him to her, and she looked up to see me.

"Yes?" she asked, her English heavily accented. I pushed Mattie forward a bit.

"We just played a game of croquet and I decided to walk him back," I explained. She smiled at me and nodded. She motioned for me to wait with her finger. She placed Mattie in the sand and got him started on a sandcastle. He looked to be quite concentrated. She walked to me and asked me to sit. I did, and so did Alice, both of us utterly confused by now.

"Thank you for playing with him. There are not many kids here to play with him. I cannot always keep him entertained. I think he gets tired of Go Fish," she laughed as she finished. Alice and I smiled at her.

"He's cute. I'll gladly come and play with him again. We're friends now," I told her. She smiled at me gratefully.

"Thank you, again. He is an only child and he just doesn't interact well with other children his age. I am afraid his parents not being with him is not having a good effect on him." I nodded in understanding. I looked next to me at Alice, and she was watching Mattie play. He did look alone, in his own little world.

Alice and I were never close, but at that moment, I knew we were both thinking the same thing. We would bring him out of his loneliness. We'd show him what it was like to have friends, real friends. I vowed to myself to make that happen this vacation. I knew Alice was doing the same thing. We said our goodbyes to Mattie, promising him another game of croquet.

On our way back to the cabin, Alice chatted nonstop about her games with Mattie. She had taken to him as quickly as I did. She absolutely adored him.

"Oh, Bella he's too cute. He's too nice of a kid to be left alone like that. I want him to make friends…I don't know, I kind of want something better for him," she said sadly. I nodded in agreement.

When we got back to our cabin, she decided to touch up her manicure while I decided to read a bit. She went over to her nightstand and took out her nail kit. I walked over to mine and picked out my trusty full works of Jane Austen. I settled into the armchair in our room, feeling the silence of an afternoon in with Alice. I opened the book to _Emma_ and began to read.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As promised, daddy had the money for me by dinner. He gave it to me discreetly, without letting my mother or Alice see. I thanked him quietly and ran into my room. I put it in the pocket of my suitcase, making a mental note to remember it when I went to dinner tonight. At around nine o'clock, I'd fake a headache and run over to the staff's quarters, find Rosalie, and give her the money. Hopefully, she'd take it, and see me, the real me. I prayed to every god that it would happen. That we would become friends. I knew she needed one, and I was willing to be that friend.

When it was time to get ready for dinner, I chose one of the dresses that Alice had bought for me on our shopping excursion, which happened to have pockets. I placed the money in there and made sure that there was no suspicious bulge. Perfect.

The four of us made our way to dinner, my father and I in the front, discussing politics as always, with Alice and my mother bringing up the rear. We made it to the main house fairly quickly, but were right on time. We took our usual table and waited for James to come. It wasn't a long wait. I swear, he had Alice radar or something. He was at our table almost instantly. He took our orders, and made sure to flirt with Alice while taking hers. I looked at my fork longingly, wishing I could just stick it in his eye. I wanted him away from my sister. Maybe if he couldn't see her, he'd stay away. One can only hope.

We ate dinner in casual conversation, all in light moods. We exchanged small banter and laughed. I lived for these moments. I loved to spend a good time with my family. My everything. Everyone looked happy tonight. I really doubted anything could ruin my mood, even James. He came back frequently to talk to Alice. For the most part, I ignored it tonight. I would get to that soon, but until then, I would monitor their relationship to make sure it didn't go far past flirting. Not past flirting at all, desirably, but you can't always get what you want.

Mike joined us half way through dinner, sitting next to me. Again. I wasn't mean or rude to him, but really, it doesn't take too much to realize that a girl is not interested in you. I was careful around him. The last thing I wanted was for him to get ideas. Once we finished dinner, we made our way to the ballroom. It seemed fuller to me tonight. More people were dancing tonight than usual.

The band conductor started a faster paced song, and Mike and I stumbled our way around the dance floor. I must have done something in my past life to deserve this. After a few more dances, stumbles, trips, and steps on his feet, I saw what I had been expecting, dreading, and anxiously awaiting all night. A space cleared in the middle of the dance floor for the dancers. The band conductor had finished changing his sheets, and was about to begin.

The music came on and out come Edward and Rosalie. They moved as flawlessly as they did the first night I saw them. Their dance tonight was not something I had seen before. I assumed it was new. I wondered who choreographed for them, or if perhaps they did themselves. Either way, I think they could've had the worst choreographer in the history of dance, and still made the routines look heavenly. They were just that in tune with each other. On their own they were both excellent dancers, but together they were untouchable. The fact that they both looked like angels just made it that much more inhuman, more god-like.

I was staring, hoping that I might catch Edward's gaze and see something, anything in his eyes. I thought I saw him look at me for a second, but he had looked away before I could look too closely. I sighed, dejected. Well, if I couldn't make any progress with Edward, I could try Rosalie. She was the one who needed my help and friendship, not Edward. I could deal without having to interact with him. Even if I didn't necessarily want things to be that way.

They finished their dance to thunderous applause from the larger-than-average crowd today. I saw Edward wait a few moments before starting to dance with the guests. I shook my head and turned back to Mike. He smiled at me, looking way too much like his father. We continued to dance.

As I danced the last few songs with Mike, I got the distinct feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around, paranoid, but found no one. I shook slightly. I inconspicuously looked at my watch and noticed the time. It was nearly nine o'clock.

"Hey, Mike? I kind of have a headache and this noise isn't really helping. I think I'll go back to my cabin," I lied. I tried to make my voice sound tired and weak. He nodded and let me go. I walked away from him, feeling bad for just leaving, but I had to. As I left, I couldn't help but scan the crowd for Edward or Rosalie. I couldn't find either of them. Figuring they probably already left, I exited the ballroom, went out the back door, and began on the path to the staff quarters.

I was now familiar with the way, the fork in the path, and the moss covered sign. It took me a little less than ten minutes to get to the staff section. I was impatient to begin my plan with Rosalie. I passed the sign and entered the staff section. I looked around, trying to make sense of the numbering system. Rosalie's cabin was odd numbered, so it would be on the right. I had asked a staff member earlier which one was hers, and she told me, albeit reluctantly. I offered to pay her to keep it a secret, but she wouldn't take my money. I soon found it, but saw that the lights were off. Asleep? No, she couldn't shower that quickly. I'd imagine she'd shower after sweating from dancing. It couldn't hurt to knock, I supposed. I jogged up to her small porch and knocked on her wooden door.

Nothing.

I tried again, harder.

Nothing.

I gave up, not wanting to waste anymore time. I got down from her porch and made my way to the staff ballroom. Maybe I could find Jasper. I had yet to tell him my plan, and the closer I got to Rosalie, the more I lost my nerve. Maybe it was better to just stay away and mind my own business. No, of course not. I didn't really think that. I was simply nervous.

I finally reached the staff ballroom. I heard the loud music coming from inside. I shyly opened a door and poked my head into the room. I was prepared this time. Everyone was doing that type of dancing that I had witnessed my first time here. They actually looked like they were having fun. Thinking it would do me no good to just have my head in the room, without even a good view in order to scan the crowd for Jasper, I walked my whole body into the room.

No one looked at me this time. I walked towards the back, figuring Jasper would be at the refreshment table. He didn't seem like the dancing type to me. I maneuvered my way around the moving bodies and spotted his honey blond hair. I walked up to his back and tapped his shoulder. He turned around with a confused look on his face. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted over the music.

"You know what I told you earlier? About how I'd tell you why I asked all those questions? I went to Rosalie's cabin, but I guess she was asleep. I thought I'd come here and tell you what I had planned."

"Cool. So what is it?"

"I got the money for the appointment."

At first, I wasn't sure he heard me. He just had a blank look on his face. I almost began to panic when his face stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Gradually, his face turned into one of disbelief.

"I…just…how?"

I smirked.

"I have my ways. But I just…I thought that maybe this would show Rosalie that I really do care," I said, suddenly unsure of myself. He nodded.

"You just speak the truth, darlin'. She'll be able to tell, believe me," he said. I bit my lip uneasily.

"I'm just worried about her taking this the wrong way. I don't want her to think that I'm trying to buy her friendship or anything…I don't know Jasper…I really hope she doesn't reject this…I just want to help…Do you think she'll take it?"

"Just try, Bella. The worst she can say is no. My sister has always been a good judge of character. Her mind was clouded the other night. You're a good person, she'll see that," he assured me. I shrugged, hoping he was right. A figure approached Jasper from the right. My eyes glimpsed at the stranger, and I gulped.

"Hey Jazz," he muttered. Jasper inclined his head slightly and took a drink. Edward turned his attention to me.

"Bella," he said. I'm sure I must've looked flabbergasted. Now he's civil? Is he bipolar? Before I could say something in return, I saw another figure approaching us. A perfect, blond one at that.

"Jazz, could you hand me a bottle of water? I'm burning up." She didn't seem to notice me as she stood there. I bit my lip again, not sure how to approach her. Edward peered down at me from his beer. I felt as though I was being x-rayed. His gaze was penetrating and I got the feeling that he knew what I was thinking. Rosalie followed his gaze and her eyes finally landed on me. I looked back at her timidly and very guarded. Her gaze was almost as bad as Edward's, except hers was calculating, not knowing. I refused to look away. That would be like admitting defeat. Finally she looked away.

"Back so soon, Bella?" she asked, not looking at me. I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, but like Jasper said, I just needed to be honest.

"Um, yes. I wanted to have a word with you, actually," I said with much more confidence than I felt. She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me, and I just continued to match her stare. She nodded and told me to follow her.

She led me into the corner of the room, where no one would hear us.

"Yes?"

I made my hands stop fidgeting, knowing that it was now or never.

"First of all, I'd like to apologize for intruding on such a private moment the other night. It wasn't my place at all. But I also came here because I want to help. I'm not doing this because I feel sorry for you," I added, seeing her mouth open. She crossed her arms and frowned, silently telling me to continue.

"It's just that…I've been raised to think that everyone counts and everyone deserves a chance. No one deserves what happened to you, Rosalie. It's just a part of me to help others before myself. If you'd give me a chance, I'd like to offer you my friendship. I'd also," I pulled the money out of my pocket, "like to help you in any way I can during this time."

I handed her the money and she took it, looking at me warily. She unfolded the bills and gasped. For a few minutes, her eyes darted between the money and me.

"Are you…some sort of angel? No one as nice as you could possibly live on this earth. Are you for real?" she asked incredulously. I nearly rolled my eyes at the irony. Here I was, thinking she was the angel.

"Look, I just…I just want to help, and be your friend. If you'll let me?" I asked hesitantly. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I'll owe you for the rest of my life," she said with a small laugh. My eyes widened and I shook my head furiously.

"Oh no, please. This is what friends do for each other. You don't owe me anything," I told her, trying my best to sound stern. She laughed anyway and hugged me. We walked back to the table, our arms around each other. I had the satisfaction of seeing Edward's eyes pop out of his head before he regained his neutral expression.

"Jasper, you can go ahead and make that appointment with the M.D.," Rosalie told him excitedly. Jasper grinned and gathered her in his arms. Edward shook his head.

"What about the Crowley? We have our performance there next week. You probably won't be in any condition to dance," Edward said, seemingly reminding Rosalie of something because her face fell.

"Oh, right," she said dejectedly. I panicked, looking back and forth between Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper.

"Well…can't someone else fill in?" I asked. Edward glared at me.

"No. Victoria is busy filling in for Rosalie, and Rosalie is the best dancer anyway. Everyone works around her," he sneered. I recoiled, not sure how to respond to that. Rosalie glared at Edward.

"Don't talk to my friend like that," she snarled at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Friend?" he asked, but it sounded more like a scowl to me. Rosalie held her head high and nodded. Edward shook his head disapprovingly.

"You want to give up the gig for next year?" Edward asked. Rosalie sighed and shook her head. We all spent the next few moments in a tense silence before Jasper looked up, his face pensive.

"Hey…you're a good dancer, Edward. Rosalie isn't the only best dancer around here, you are. You can lead anybody. Why doesn't…why doesn't Bella do it?"

My jaw dropped.

"Jazz…no, really. I can barely do the waltz. I'm sure you can find someone else-"

Edward scoffed.

"She's right. She wouldn't be able to do it. She's too busy playing Simon Says. She wouldn't actually do anything for herself," Edward said icily, looking down at me as if I were something stuck on the bottom of his shoe. My temper flared. _I couldn't do it? How did he know?_

"Edward, Jasper has point. You're a strong partner, she has a week to learn the dance. She can do it. I saw her move the other night," she winked at me and I blushed crimson, "and she's not half bad. Edward, this could work."

Rosalie and Jasper looked as if I were the answer to all of their prayers. I shrunk back under all the attention. Edward was looking at me appraisingly.

"No."

My face contorted into a deep scowl. _No? I'll show him_.

* * *

**A/N: Jeeze. That was long...I guess. Not too much action though. I won't go as far as saying it was a filler because something big did happen. The Mattie part was completely spontaneous. I already have a pretty good idea of how he will fit into the rest of the story though. It's altered things a bit, but for the better. On that note...  
**

**A General Note About the Rest of the Story: I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have. It's five so far, and there's still a lot to write. What I can say is that you can expect a sequel to this story. I'm not sure how long it'll take me to finish this one either. School doesn't leave much time for writing. I'll try to get the chapters to you guys as fast as possible. This one took a while because I had a baby case of writer's block. I still have to outline the next chapter before I begin writing it, and start the song search process, though I already have a few ideas. **

**Review darlings!  
**


	7. Chapter Six: Watch Me Shine

**A/N: Girl power songs. You gotta love 'em.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the genius that is Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them =]

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Watch Me Shine

_Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything  
So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)_

_Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine_

_So Get ready  
Here I come  
Until the job is done  
No time to waste  
There's nothing stopping me  
Oh  
But you don't hear me though  
So now it's time to show  
I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be  
So from my head to toe  
My mind body and soul  
I'm taking full control  
This time_

_Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine_

_Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Now watch me shine..._

_Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Now watch me shine..._

_Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
(Until I get what's mine...)  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Watch me...  
Watch me shine...  
Watch me_

Watch Me Shine by Joanna Pacitti.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

I laid in bed that night, feeling more smug than anyone had the right to. Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, was my first rehearsal with Edward for the Crowley show. Apparently, he and Rose would go to the Crowley, another hotel just in town, and perform one night out of the entire summer. Since that night happened to fall on the same night that Jasper had gotten Rosalie the appointment, Rosalie would be unable to dance with Edward. When Jasper and Rosalie came up with the brilliant idea that I should fill in, I was as against it as Edward. I could barely walk in flip flops and they wanted me to do a dance with spins and leaps? Surely they must have been out of their minds. But I found myself getting angry the more he objected. He was positive that I wouldn't be able to do something behind my parent's back, that I was spineless. After his last refusal, I knew that I was determined to show him. I wanted to show him that I could do it, that I had some courage in me.

So the next morning, we ate breakfast peacefully. Halfway through breakfast, my bladder decided that it was full. I excused myself from the table and walked quickly to the bathroom. Rosalie was in there as well, and we greeted each other pleasantly. We had a casual conversation as I peed, and normally I would have been uncomfortable, but this summer was having an effect on me. Anyway, after I came out, Rosalie had a pensive look on her face. She had told me earlier that she didn't know what she was going to do with the appointment and the performance. She looked at me in the mirror and her lips formed a smile, growing by the second. When she squealed excitedly and came to me to grab my hands, I was already confused. She explained her plan to me, and I immediately became just as excited, but a little weary. I was only forty percent sure that it would work, but by the end of the night, I made a resolution to never doubt Rosalie again.

_I pushed my hips into Jasper's a little more, feeling a response. He sighed into my ear. I giggled at his response._

"_Jesus Bella, we're acting, remember?" he reminds me, slightly out of breath._

"_The more provocative, the more believable," I counter easily. He sighs again and we keep moving together. Rosalie had assured me that she would bring Edward to the staff ballroom that night. That was where I was currently. Dirty dancing with Jasper. I loved that while his body responded, we would definitely laugh about this tomorrow. Maybe not even then. We'd laugh later tonight. Our friendship was like that. We were progressively getting closer and I was glad to finally have a real, dependable, trustworthy friend. Jasper was definitely all of those. We kept dancing for the next two songs until we heard the commotion that usually signaled Edward and Rosalie's arrival. We didn't stop, just continued dancing. I was getting more and more nervous. I could feel them getting closer. When they finally got into view, I got even more into character. I knew Jasper did the same. His hands tightened their grip on my hips and he pulled me even closer. I turned my face towards him as I grinded myself on him. He looked at me too, both of us with hooded eyes. I didn't dare look at Edward or Rosalie. All I could do was pray that this would work. _

_It did._

"_Bella? Jasper?" Rosalie called, supposedly bringing us out of a trance. We broke our gaze and looked at her. I put some shock on my face, and broke apart from Jasper. I made a look of mortification appear on my face. I didn't need to look at Jasper to know he was doing the same. My eyes flickered over to Edward, and at that moment, my confidence surged through my body._

_He looked furious. Murderous. And this time, I knew it wasn't directed at me._

_Because he wasn't looking at me. He was giving Jasper the most horrifying death glare anyone could muster. If looks could kill at that moment, Jasper would not only have been a dead man. He would've been dead, resurrected, then killed again. All the while he glared at Jasper and I stared at him, with my now sheepish face, I wondered why he was so angry. It really wasn't that serious. We were just dancing, hardly even at that. It was all an act…_

"_Edward," Jasper greeted smoothly. What? How could he be so calm when Edward looked ready to pull out a knife on him?_

"_Jazz," he growled. His teeth were clenched together tightly. I briefly feared that he would break them._

"_I'm a firsthand witness, Edward. Bella can certainly move," Jasper said, smug as hell. I didn't think it was possible, but Edward looked angrier after he said that. Almost like he didn't want Jasper to know how well I could dance. I almost snorted. Almost. Me, Bella Swan, klutz extraordinaire, dancing._

"_I can see that," he said through his teeth. My small worry for them got a fraction larger._

"_I think if she can pull that off, she can dance the tango," Rosalie piped up confidently. Edward stood there, motionless._

"_I'm willing to learn," I offered, trying to get a reaction out of him. He turned his gaze onto me for the first time that night. I almost wished he didn't._

_Almost._

_The force of those green eyes was heart stopping. Did he really not know what kind of effect he had on me? If he did, would he stop being such an ass? I doubted it. The more time I spent around him, the more I was convinced that he truly was a jerk. He kept his penetrating stare on me, as if he was pushing his way inside my mind. He wanted to know how strong I was, if I could take whatever he would throw at me._

_I absolutely was._

_He must have found what he was looking for because he abruptly pulled his eyes away from mine. He looked at Rosalie and nodded, defeated. She squealed with success and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back gleefully. Jasper came to us and wrapped his arms around the both of us._

The rest of the night was spent perfecting the plan. For the next six days, Edward and I were to rehearse for at least three hours each day. He and Rosalie would teach me the tango they had originally planned to perform at the Crowley. On the night of the performance, that following Friday, I would get Alice to cover for me. We would have to leave right before dinner and my parents would want to know why I wasn't at the table. It took thirty minutes to get to the Crowley. Edward would drive us and I would change in the car. Jasper would then take Rosalie to the doctor for her appointment. She would do the procedure, then come back to the resort as soon as possible. While they did that, Edward and I would perform the dance at the Crowley, then come back immediately after.

And we'd be in the clear.

I would remain friends with Rosalie and Jasper. It was likely that I'd never have to spend another minute around Edward again. I'd never have to talk to, or argue with him again…or see his gorgeous green eyes…or feel his touch…

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. They wouldn't do me any good. He had already made his distaste for me quite known. I shouldn't think about him like this. We would spend the necessary three hours with each other for the next six days, and that would be the extent of our relationship. I found myself sad as I realized this. That's all I would get with the most beautiful man I had ever met?

I told myself not to feel this way. It was silly, really. He certainly didn't. If anything, he was dreading the next eighteen hours he would have to spend with me. I'm sure he could think of things he'd much rather do.

And he made me angry, too.

Because so what if he didn't want to spend time with me? The least he could do was act grateful that I was doing this for him. I didn't even know him, but I was saving his ass and he couldn't even act like he appreciated it. Douche. I decided at that moment that if he was going to be frigid with me, then I could do the same. Fight fire with fire. Or in this case, ice with ice. I wouldn't just stand there and take it. I'd snarl right back at him. He needed a huge dose of his own damn medicine. I would make sure that I was the one to give it to him. I'd teach him a lesson.

_A lesson_.

Tomorrow was my rehearsal-slash-lesson of the tango. Thinking about it made me nervous, even though I felt smug that he fell for our trick. That left anxiety for the actual rehearsal. I didn't know how to dance. He'd probably lash out at me even more when he experienced my inexperience first hand. I wanted so badly to be a jerk to him, but that didn't take away the nervousness I felt at being exposed tomorrow.

Not wanting to be tired for the first lesson tomorrow, I rolled over uneasily and shut my eyes, begging for sleep to take me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up the next morning, feeling tired despite my early night. My attempts at sleep were futile. It took hours of tossing and turning for me to finally fall asleep. I had listened to Alice's deep breathing enviously. She never had any trouble sleeping.

Just as I kicked the covers off, I heard her stir next to me. She sat up, her hair ruffled, and yawned. Shaking her head, she lifted her covers off of her and got up much quicker than I could at this time in the morning. I hated that she was a morning person, especially on family vacations like these when we had to share rooms. I sighed and got up, kind of irritated that she got to the bathroom before me. Alice took her showers in the morning and I took mine at night. I waited patiently in the arm chair for her to finish. When she did, I hurried into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I did, and before I knew it, I was looking into my closet for something to wear.

And I realized I had a dilemma.

I had never danced before. Alice had taken lessons when she was younger. Her sense of equilibrium came from Renée, not Charlie. She was graceful, like a gazelle. I was clumsy like a duck. I bit my lip as I searched my closet hopelessly. What does one wear to a dance rehearsal? I heard Alice scoff at me from her vanity.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Looking for something to wear," I muttered, embarrassed. Worrying incessantly about looks was her thing, not mine.

"Oh dear, what will it be? A sensible pair of shorts with a sensible t shirt or a sensible pair of jeans with another sensible t shirt? I see the problem," Alice said, very sarcastically. Everything was backwards today. I was usually the one making the snarky comments. I scowled, and finally picked out a white tank top and some jean shorts. I decided to wear my plain white Keds, figuring that if I was supposed to wear special shoes, he or Rosalie would have some for me. _Maybe I should go shopping again._ I finished dressing, brushed my hair, and waited impatiently for Alice to finish getting ready. She already had her clothes picked out, and she was putting some finishing touches on her hair. Alice was surprisingly quick to get ready, yet still looked perfect all the time. I wondered how she managed that.

We met up with our parents in the living room of the cabin and the four of us made our way to breakfast, much like every other morning. Breakfast passed uneventfully and we parted ways until lunch. Alice pulled me to the side once we were out of our parents' eyesights.

"Bella, I have a date with James. Will you be alright on your own?" she asked worriedly. I had a spasm of irritation. James, today? _Why?_

"Oh, sure, yeah I'll be fine," I answered unconsciously. She threw me a dazzling smile, gave me a brief hug, then skipped off to find James, or so I presumed. I rolled my eyes and started to walk to the dance studio that Rosalie had instructed me to go to the night before. I stumbled along the uneven path to a studio that was not used for lessons. It was hidden, a little away from the main house. No one would find us there. I saw that the lights were on, and I hoped I didn't make them wait too long. I finally made it to the door, panting. It was all uphill to get to this small shack. A steep hill. I knocked on the door and waited.

Rosalie opened the door. When she saw me, she smiled. I smiled back, still slightly out of breath. She moved so that I could walk into the studio. I could tell it was unused. There were cobwebs in the corners and nearly every surface was covered with dust. Edward stood on the other side of the room, facing the window at the back of the little building. Rosalie dragged me to him.

"Edward, Bella's here," she informed him. He sighed and turned around. He didn't look mad, or even annoyed. He just…was. His face was completely neutral. Better than angry, I supposed.

"Okay. Rosalie and I will just show you how the dance is supposed to look and we'll go from there," he said apathetically. I nodded and went to stand to the side. There was an old boom box on a table in the corner. He went over, pressed play, then came back to Rosalie. They started with Rosalie's back to Edward, him standing with an arm wrapped around her waist. The music started slow, and his other hand moved up from her thigh to her rib cage. Her hand followed his. The music picked up and she grabbed the hand that was wrapped around her waist. She spun out, and the dance began. I thought had seen the tango before, but that was nothing compared to this tango. Edward and Rosalie style.

Their movements were sharp, not as fluid as they normally were. They moved sensually and I could feel the passion in the room. Their twirls and lifts were perfectly timed and executed. This wasn't just dancing. This was poetry written with the human body. I felt a wave of apprehension. They wanted me to do _that_?

And suddenly I wasn't so sure I could do this anymore. There was no way Edward and I could ever look as good as he did with Rosalie. I tripped so much the floor and I were practically best friends. How could I possibly dance like that?

Rosalie must have seen the apprehension on my face as they ended the dance because she smiled encouragingly at me.

"You'll be fine. Edward is a great partner, and we'll make sure that you don't go up on that stage without knowing this dance in your sleep," she said soothingly. I gulped, nodding.

"Hm, I thought you said you could do this," Edward said arrogantly.

And I remembered my decision. I held my head up higher and looked at him challengingly.

"I can," I said, just as arrogant as him. He arched an eyebrow, before going to turn the boom box off.

"We'll practice without music first. I'll teach you the whole dance then we'll add the music in three days. That should give us plenty of time to teach you," he said distractedly. I nodded.

"Alright, so we'll start with the first eight count. It's easy enough, we're just standing still for the first four. Let's get you stretched first," he motioned for me to come over and I did. My heart fluttered at the thought of him 'getting me stretched'. He'd have to touch me, wouldn't he?

It took fifteen minutes to get my muscles properly stretched and warmed up. We began with the first eight count, like he said. It was almost as easy as he said.

"It's not that fucking hard. Spin back into me and place your hand in mine," he growled. I huffed, annoyed, and looked at him.

"I told you I don't have that much experience. Learn to be patient," I spat at him. His frown deepened.

"Learn how to fucking balance yourself," he fired back. I rolled my eyes and told him to shut up and continue. He did…for a little bit.

"Would you at least try to stop tripping? Watching where you're going helps. A lot," he said sarcastically. I resisted the urge to slap him.

"Why don't you stop taking breaks to bitch and just continue? I'll get it, alright?"

He scoffed.

"Not likely, from what I can tell. You are the worst fucking klutz I've ever met. Walking is a very elementary skill, place one foot in front of the other. You can't even do that right," he sneered.

"Maybe if I had a decent teacher, I'd be able to do this right."

"The teacher can only do so much. The student has to meet him halfway. If the student is incompetent, there's not much else the teacher can do."

"I'm not incompetent."

"Then why can't you get this simple turn down?"

"I haven't been dancing as long as you."

"Try harder."

"I'm doing the best I can."

"You're pathetic."

"You're an asshole."

We were both in each other's faces by now. Our breathing was heavy and our faces were set in anger. I heard Rosalie sigh, but it sounded far way to me. All I could concentrate was him. He succeeded better than anyone ever had in making me want to be violent.

"You're both wasting time. Get over your petty differences and get to work. Edward stop bitching, Bella stop provoking him. Got it?" Rosalie said, with a sneer in her voice as well. She was scary. There would be serious consequences for us if we didn't do what she asked. I knew she just had to be even worse now because of her pregnancy. Her hormones were probably crazy right now. I shook my head and looked back at Edward. He was looking away.

"She's right. We need to rehearse," I said calmly. Edward muttered something under his breath, but I didn't catch it. I'm not sure I wanted to. It probably wasn't anything nice.

It took another hour for me to get the turn done. Edward stayed silent, but I could see his annoyance was growing exponentially. When I finally got the turn down, he looked so relieved, it looked like he had just peed. That was the only part of the first eight count I was having trouble with.

For the next three hours, he would teach me another eight count, then we'd put what we had so far together once I had one down. It took a while to get them down. I wasn't a dancer, I wasn't lithe or flexible. He refused to do any lifts, stating that those needed separate practice. By the end of the three hours, I had mastered four eight counts, was sweaty, and failed to get a word out of Edward. When we were done, he nodded tersely at me before leaving the room without saying anything. I turned to Rosalie, just a little distressed.

"I'm sorry about him. Edward's wound up very tight. He hasn't had a real chance to relax in the past…oh, two or three years," she joked lightly. I cracked a grin and she mirrored it.

"Bella…I'd also like to apologize for my own behavior the first time you saw me. I was a real jerk, and I see now that you were only trying to help. I actually don't know what I'd do now if it weren't for you. Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Oh Rose," I murmured before hugging her fiercely. She hugged me back just as tight and we stayed there for a few minutes, just embracing and silent. We broke apart and she chuckled.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked, with a genuinely worried look in her eye. I shook my head and giggled.

"There's nothing to forgive. If I were in the same situation, I'm sure I would have reacted the same, if not worse. It's fine, really," I assured her with a grin.

"No," she disagreed, "you wouldn't have. You're too good a person, Bella. I'm sure you would have kept calm. I seriously don't know what I did to deserve a friend as great as you, but I'm sure as hell glad you're in my life now. Jazz is too," she told me. I blushed and looked away. I was glad it escaped her notice that I didn't mention anything about forgiving Edward. It would take some serious groveling from him for me to forgive his behavior.

"Lunch?" I suggested. She agreed, but looked slightly green when I mentioned the meal. My face turned into one of understanding.

"Morning sickness?" She nodded.

"Okay. Well, we should go anyway. We don't really have anything to do here," I looked around. The unused dance studio seemed vast and empty without Edward. She nodded, and we left. We parted ways once we were down the hill. She walked away to the cafeteria where the staff had lunch and I went to the main dining hall. I wondered how it went with Alice and James.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**RPOV**

Walking away from Bella, I couldn't help but think about Edward's mood today. I hoped he wouldn't be pissy for the rest of the day. Customers wouldn't like that. He was really being a fucking jerk to Bella. Wasn't he the least bit grateful that she was helping us out like this? I would talk some sense into him later.

I walked into the cafeteria a few minutes later, scanning the room for him or Jazz. Neither of them were here. Strange, I thought. They were boys. They were usually here long before me. I got in line and took a small lunch, feeling a little sick. I hated this part of being pregnant. The morning sickness was unbearable. I heard some women didn't get it as bad, and I had always hoped to be one of those women. Of course, I wasn't.

I did another quick scan of the room, looking for an open table. I didn't feel like sitting with my fellow employees today. I saw Emmett sitting by himself at a table in the corner of the room. I smiled and made my way over.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked as I came up to his table unnoticed. He was concentrated on his rather large lunch. He glanced up at me, then did a double take.

"Of course," he gestured towards the empty chair with a sweet smile. I sat down and began to pick at my lunch.

"How are you?" he asked pleasantly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hm. Alright. Could be better," I answered honestly. He nodded, and took another bite.

"How about you?" I asked, actually a little curious. I didn't talk to Emmett that much. It was really a shame, the guy was like sex on legs. He smiled again.

"Oh you know, just the usual, cheerful me," he answered, and I saw his dimples. If I was a sucker for anything, it was dimples. Especially his. They endeared me to him so much. There was such a childlike quality about this grown man in front of me, but he was no child. He was a grown man, and my body definitely seemed to register that whenever I was near him.

"Glad to hear that. The world could use cheering," I told him. He nodded thoughtfully.

"It seems to me like lately, you could use a lot of cheering. Is there something wrong? You don't have to tell me, of course, but if there is, I'd like more than anything to help. You have a friend in me whenever you'd like, Rosalie," he reached across the table and took my small hand into both of his large, manly hands. I reveled in the warmth they offered, and the slight protection. Who wouldn't feel safe around this massive bear of a man?

I pursed my lips as I considered his offer. Could I tell him? I knew him enough to know that he was indeed a good person, but now enough to tell if I could really trust him. This secret could cost me my job. Edward, Jasper, and me. We were a package deal. If I left, they'd leave with me. It worked the same with all of us. We wouldn't stay anywhere if it meant that we had to be separated. We were all we had currently.

But that didn't matter now. Now, I sat here with the sweetest man I had ever met, debating on whether or not to tell him my biggest secret. I looked into his hazel eyes, searching for any indication that he was being sincere and honest, like Bella. I could see her every emotion in her eyes, she was so easy to read. Emmett was slightly harder, but not so much that I couldn't read what was in his eyes. There it was, clear as the sky on a sunny day. He was trustworthy. I could tell him everything, and he wouldn't judge me. He was _perfect_. Again, why couldn't I have done it with him? He didn't seem like the type to reject his baby. I just knew he wasn't.

"Let's take a walk," I suggested. He nodded in agreement and stood up, offering his hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me up gently, as if he knew my secret was pretty physical. I smiled in thanks to him, he smiled back, dimples and all. He threw both of our lunch trays away before leading me outside. We took the path that would lead us to the lake. About five minutes into the walk, he spoke.

"So…what is it?"

I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to this. If I was wrong? If he judged me? What would I do? I didn't want to lose Emmett. He would make a great friend. Please, please don't let him judge me.

"Well…it all started at the beginning of the summer. When I arrived here with Edward and Jasper, I wasn't excited or anything. We've already worked here a couple summers. I thought it would be the same staff as always and it'd just be another summer. My second day here, I met the waiter, James," he scowled when I said, or rather, spat his name. I continued anyway.

"We talked for about two weeks, we became friends. I thought that was all he wanted, though I couldn't deny an attraction to him. I don't normally go for blonds, because my brother is one, but he was handsome…sweet…caring…and a good actor," I said bitterly. I saw him make a fist with his left hand.

"He convinced me that all he wanted was friendship, and I guess I was okay with that. Our…mine, Edward, and Jasper's circumstances don't allow for commitment. It had been such a long time since…well, that doesn't matter now.

"For about two weeks, we talked and got closer. He made me feel good, like I was something…special. He acted like he cared about me, like he maybe even loved me. He made me think that the only reason that he didn't want to be in a relationship was because he didn't want to ruin what we had. I feel…so stupid now," I sniffed and wiped my tears, embarrassed that I had let them slip in front of Emmett. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. The gesture made me grin.

"Anyway, one night he came with me to the staff ballroom right after Edward and I had ballroom duty. Edward was exhausted, he had overworked himself that night. He wasn't there or else I definitely wouldn't have been able to be with James. Edward feels like he's responsible for Jasper and I because it was his idea to leave home. He doesn't allow us to be in relationships because we're traveling so much…it's just the three of us most of the time. Jasper wasn't there that night either. I danced in a dark corner with him. I don't know how much time we spent dancing, but by no means was it innocent. Our hands were all over each other, building the already present frustration. After a while, he just suggested we go to his room…I agreed," I had to stop. I was sobbing by then. Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug, letting me cry it all out on his shirt. Here was a guy who really cared. Two angelic friends at once? Is that my compensation for my…situation? I'll never complain again…

I broke away from him, needing to tell him the rest of my story. It felt ridiculously good to get it out.

"I'm sure you can figure out where it went from there. That went on for two nights, before we just stopped talking. I got bitter after that, realizing he was just playing with me. No one had ever done that before. I thought that because I was pretty, everyone would worship me, would be too scared to be mean to me. I was so wrong, Emmett.

"About two weeks later, the symptoms began. I was tired all the time, I still am. I got constant headaches, I was dizzy, and the morning sickness was unbearable. My period was a week late, and I knew I had to go into town. I snuck away one night when I didn't have ballroom duty and went to the pharmacy. I bought a pregnancy test and took it the next morning. I'm pregnant with James's child. When I told him, he _laughed_. He refuses to believe that this baby is his…and I thought I was royally screwed. I have no means of supporting a child, I don't even have money for an abortion. I could never give my baby up for adoption, Emmett. My biggest dream since my parents died was to have babies and never abandon them. I don't blame my parents of course, it was an accident, but still…I missed having a mom. My Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle were so good to me, but I still missed my own parents. I know Jasper does too. I wanted my own babies to love…and now that I have what I want it, I have to throw it away," I started sobbing again, knowing that I wouldn't be able to continue.

We had stopped walking, and he steered me over to a bench. He gently sat me down and hugged me again. I rested my head on his chest, my tears from before now cold on his shirt. I felt so guilty for sharing my burden with Emmett...I hope he doesn't run…I want him to stay.

"Rosalie…I am damn mad that that happened to you. You're right, someone as beautiful as you doesn't deserve to be treated like that. It's not just physical beauty, Rose, it's on the inside too, I know it is. I should just…I should kill that bastard for doing this to you," he finished angrily. I shook my head, horrified.

"No, Emmett. The best thing is to just let him be. I don't want anything to do with him ever again, and I don't want you to go near him either. He won't play fair. He could get us fired, he's a little college boy, Ron loves them. If James badmouths either of us to Ron, we'll be let go within the hour. We need to stay away from him, you too," I warned him. He sighed, but nodded.

"Rose…what are you going to do about the baby?" he asked timidly after a moment's silence. I grimaced.

"Weren't you listening? I have to let it go. I'm going to abort it," answered monotonously. I didn't like to talk about this. I didn't care that it was the best thing, the thought of killing my baby...

His voice brought me back to reality.

"But…are you sure? You said you always wanted a baby…if you really want it, I'm sure you can make it work. Think about it."

"I did. I've thought about this for a while. The appointment is made, and I've already got the money," I smiled thinking about Bella. I had to do something about the way Edward treated her. She gave us kindness of the purest kind, and Edward would have to do the same. She already forgave me, but it didn't slip past me that she didn't forgive Edward when I apologized for him. He'd have to apologize himself.

I looked up at Emmett, and he was shaking his head, still looking like he was about to disagree.

"Alright. It's your decision. I just…well, it'd make me happy to see you happy. You don't seem like you're too thrilled about your decision," he said, looking at me appraisingly. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I can't say I'm happy about it, but it's the only choice I have," I repeated. He nodded. We got up and started to walk to the studio again, where I had my next lesson. It was silent, but comfortable. Emmett usually said what was going through his mind, so I was relieved that he didn't have anything else to say. That meant that there was nothing bad going through his mind. I might just get to keep him.

We got to the studio much too soon for my liking. He walked me up the steps and turned to me, my hand on the doorknob.

"Rose, thank you for confiding in me. Your secret is safe with me. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I'll be a real friend," he promised. I smiled and couldn't help but notice how he said _friend_. Almost like he didn't want to say it. Was there something wrong? Did he not want to be friends?

Would he leave?

He grinned at me, and I nearly sighed at seeing his dimples again. Before I knew what he was doing, he leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. My heart skipped a beat, then came back full force. He left without saying goodbye. I entered the studio in a daze, touching my cheek where his lips had just been. What _did_ I do to deserve this?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

I ran back to my cabin after the rehearsal, more confused than ever. I hardly paid attention to where my feet carried me, only knowing that I needed to be alone with my thoughts. When I stood in front of my cabin door, I realized I had forgotten to go to lunch, but it didn't matter. My appetite was long gone. I opened the door quickly and rushed inside. I threw myself on my bed, more glad than ever that I actually had a bed right now.

I settled my right arm behind me and my left on my stomach, immediately relaxing. Teaching Bella to dance was a difficult task. She had trouble walking across a flat, clear surface, how the hell was I going to teach her to dance the tango? She stumbled over herself, she didn't spot, so obviously she got dizzy. That's why she couldn't get the simple turn down. There's no science to dancing. If she moved half as good as she was last night with Jasper, then maybe she wouldn't have a problem.

I groaned as I thought of last night. I was known for my temper, and surprisingly I kept it under control last night…barely. I'd never been that angry. I had been so ready to rip Jasper's throat out for touching her. Just the thought of his hands on her…of any man's hands on her…I couldn't handle it. Last night was too much. It was easy to get me to agree to anything in that state. I couldn't concentrate on much else except the fact that she was too close to Jasper.

I saw red. Red I saw. It didn't matter how the fuck you said it, but that was what it was like. I was blinded by fury. I don't know where the hell this possessive side came from, but it did and it confused the shit out of me.

Rosalie and I had walked into the staff ballroom with the same old applause as always. We walked to the back where we knew Jasper would be waiting. I thought I knew, anyway. We were about five steps from the refreshment table when I first spotted her. I could distinguish her mahogany hair quite easily. It was full, shiny, and so fucking luscious. I just wanted to run my hands through the strands all day. If I could get that one wish, I'd die a very happy man. The closer we got, the more I recognized her partner for the night and the more…furious I became. He was blond. He was tall. He looked an awful lot like someone I knew very well.

_Jasper_.

What happened to only liking her as a 'buddy'? 'Buddies don't touch each other like that. His hands were tight on her hips and they were turned towards each other, seemingly lost in their own world. The lust was unmistakable in his eyes as well as hers. They looked about ready to grab a broom closet and fuck each other senseless. My hands were shaking, and my gaze was trained on them. I wanted to rip them apart and scream at her that if anyone were going to take her to a broom closet, it would be me. She would probably bite her lip the way she did…

Fuck.

Here I was, thinking about yelling at her, and I was getting hard. This was too ridiculous. It took me at least five minutes before I realized that the man I had so desperately wanted to kill for laying his hands on Bella was none other than my cousin. Someone I had vowed to protect, not harm. I knew I must have been giving him some look, and he just stood there, calm as could be. How did he do that? He didn't even know what I was feeling. He had to have been curious. I had never given any sort of inclination that I had liked Bella even a little bit. On the contrary, my behavior towards her had been deplorable up until that point. She could frustrate me more than anyone, but she could also get me off in just a few seconds. Was it her virginal appeal? I doubted it. I'd had virgins before. They weren't that special. Something told me she would be. Something told me she definitely wouldn't be too tight…she'd be perfect…hot, wet…

_Damnit_.

And so goes the vicious cycle. Mad at her one minute, wanting her the next. It was slowly but surely driving me insane. I needed to find balance, and soon. My heart felt like it was on a roller coaster. It would combust if I didn't find some way to end it. Jealousy should be an extreme sport.

I was so angry at myself for being jealous. If I felt like that when she didn't even belong to me, what the hell happened to men with women who actually did belong to them? I shuddered to think about it. If Bella were actually mine, I wouldn't have hesitated to beat the living shit out of Jasper, over and over again. And then again for good measure. Then, I would have fucking dragged Bella back to my room and explain to her that she was mine…and then punish her real good.

So in that state, I agreed to have Bella as my partner, because I had to agree…she could move. The way she grinded and thrusted on Jasper was nothing less than erotic. Today at the rehearsal, Rosalie and I were waiting for about five minutes before she arrived. She obviously had trouble coming up the steep hill because when she came in, she was breathing harder than usual. I tried to avoid looking at her as long as possible, knowing that when I did, being civil would be that much harder. I'd want to kiss her even more breathless than she already was, and that desire would make me be an asshole, because I had to channel that energy somehow. I knew what was off limits to me. She was, and I couldn't develop any sort of relationship with her. Rose and Jasper were foolish to do so. After this summer, we'd probably never see her again.

So when Rosalie announced her arrival, I stupidly turned around. I saw her…and I had to fight to keep my emotionless expression. I needed to keep my cool here. We would be dancing the tango, the closest of all dances. I needed to focus on the steps, not her. I hardly did anything to acknowledge her being there. Rosalie and I first showed her the dance, then I helped her get stretched. I showed her how, wanting to touch her as least as possible. That wouldn't work wonders for my self control. When she was warmed up as much as necessary, I began teaching her the first eight count. After she finally got a fucking balance on herself, she did alright. She did fall a lot, and I knew she'd have bruises the next day. I wanted to at least hate that little bit about her, her unfailing clumsiness. But I couldn't even do that. In fact, I found it pretty fucking adorable. I wanted to catch her every time she fell and protect her small body from any type of harm.

And I tried so hard to avoid thinking about the part where we were actually touching, but I couldn't. The tango was a sensual dance. I would have to touch her provocatively. I did just that this morning, and thinking about it, I almost came. Right there, no stimulation from my hand or otherwise. Just my thoughts. This was lust like I had never before experienced. This was blinding, rendering me incapable of functioning. If she knew that I was having these sort of thoughts about her, she'd probably whine to her daddy, and he'd pay Chuck Norris to roundhouse kick my ass. She didn't want me, and I sure as hell had to get her out of my head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of my day wasn't as brutal as yesterday. I took things easy today, or at least the guests did. There weren't that many lessons to teach. Rosalie taught more than I did. I hurried to dinner with much more energy than I did last night, and starving. Skipping lunch was stupid. When I got there, I piled the food on my plate. I had already spotted Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett so I hurried over to their table when I was done getting my food. I sat down quickly and immediately started shoveling food into my mouth. I heard Jazz laugh beside me, but I could give a rat's ass.

Dinner was better that night. Emmett was cracking jokes like his usual self, with Jazz and I assisting every once in a while. Rosalie laughed, and I liked that. She needed to relax, now more than ever. I hoped she would get a hint and give Emmett a chance. There's a guy that just might be good enough for her. She seemed at ease around him. They could at least be friends.

I relaxed that night, surrounded by my family and friends. I could feel the summer getting better. Rosalie would take care of her predicament, thought admittedly not the way I wanted her to go about it, and Bella…well, Bella was doing something major for us. I'd have to hold onto that knowledge tomorrow as I fought to not be a jackass. Tomorrow, I'd be at least civil. I'd treat her like a human being, and not like a pest. We'd do this, Rosalie would abort, and we'd be done. Over. I'd never have to feel the frustration that accompanies Bella ever again. She would move on and marry a doctor, like her dad. She'd be a socialite wife and she'd be happy. Me…I didn't know what was going to happen to me. My life was too unstable.

I was thankful that Carmen and Eleazar had ballroom duty tonight, not me or Rosalie. I could go back to my retreat, my own quiet place in this camp. I hadn't been there in ages, and I desperately needed it right now. I could only go so long without music before I almost shot myself. Dinner passed by quicker, yet slower. Quicker because I was having fun, slower because we were talking, and that didn't leave too much attention to actually eat. When we finally did finish, we parted ways. Rosalie was going to go and soak in her bathtub, Emmett had to work, and so did Jasper. I left first, heading down the path that lead to the staff only section.

About five minutes after leaving, I came to the fork in the road. The right led to the staff only section, and the left took me to the small building that the band used to practice.

I let myself in, the old door creaking. The room was dark, the only light was filtering in through the window, courtesy of the full moon. I quietly made my way around the instruments and to the old baby grand piano by the window. The light was enough to allow me to play. Emmett had caught me in here once, and he said I could play whenever I wanted. I thanked him profusely. He was a musician, he had to know what not playing could do to someone.

I sat down, lifting the dust cover and placing my hands on the ivory keys. I warmed up playing Chopsticks and Happy Birthday. Once my fingers felt the keys, they knew what to do. It didn't take too much to get my fingers loose and ready to play. I then played an old composition written for my mother, Esme. I remembered when I first played it for her. She got tears in her eyes and she just silently mouthed 'thank you'. Next I played Rosalie's song. She, needing attention, was insanely jealous when I wrote a song for Esme and not her, my 'bestest cousin'. I wasn't too bothered, I loved any excuse to compose. She adored it and even choreographed her own dance to it. She was an amazing ballerina. That was part of the reason she resented me so much for making her leave in the middle of her senior year at Forks City School for the Arts. She was in her last year, majoring in dance. Esme and Carlisle were constantly told that Rosalie was the best student they had seen in ages. Julliard had even showed an interest in her. There were scouts from that school at her last performance. I remembered how nervous she was right before. We all had to assure her multiple times that she would do fine. She did, of course. Better than fine. She danced beautifully. Julliard had contacted her a week later, telling her that she needed to audition to go there. Rosalie was ecstatic. We had left home a week after the call. Rosalie did nothing but hiss and snarl at me for the first month and a half. So close to a dream of hers, then I ripped it away. It ate away at me nearly every time I saw her pirouette or leap.

Her song drifted to an end, and I had run out of things to play. About to leave, I got a vague melody in my head. Very vague, and definitely not something I had heard somewhere else. I tested a few keys, to see which one it would sound best in. D major sounded about right. I played the first couple of notes, before it just disappeared. Frustrated, I shut the dust cover with a growl and walked out of that room.

The melody was melancholy, and in serious need of some harmony. I figured I'd worry about it later. I had time. Though I really wasn't sure where my inspiration had come from. It couldn't be from Rosalie. Something like that would have been instantaneous and I would have gotten the song out in one sitting. That didn't happen, meaning whatever inspired it was still going on, and developing. I ran a hair through my hand, trying to think of anything that could have made me want to write such a sad, soft song. I came up with nothing.

I sprinted back to my room, trying to tire myself out so that I'd get to sleep fast tonight. It worked. When I got to my cabin, I took a hot shower, relaxing myself even further. After I dried myself off and went through the rest of my bedtime routing, I collapsed on my bed much like I had earlier. I was asleep within minutes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, I woke up just on time to get ready for breakfast. I hurried my morning routine, knowing that Jazz would be here soon so we could go eat. My morning shower lasted barely ten minutes. I brushed my teeth and attempted to tame my hair simultaneously. It never got any better than it did when I woke up, so I just left it alone, too much in a hurry to do anything else.

Jazz came to my door at the usual time and we walked to breakfast. Rosalie met us halfway with Emmett, and the four of us made our way to the cafeteria. By the time we got there, there was only one table left.

"Divide and conquer?" Jazz suggested. The rest of us agreed. Rosalie and Jazz went to claim that table, and Emmett came with me to get breakfast. We got enough food for the four of us and headed back to the table. Jazz and Rose were chatting animatedly, but stopped when I got to the table. I gave them a suspicious look. They just avoided my eye and helped themselves to the food. I shrugged it off as nothing important and took my seat. Breakfast passed much like dinner had last night, casual and cheery. I could see the color returning to Rose's cheeks, and I was eternally grateful to Emmett for that. He added the laughter to the table.

Rose and I left breakfast together. We held a conversation for a full five minutes without arguing in what was probably the first time in years. We got there before Bella again, and I was prepared to wait a few minutes. She arrived earlier than she had yesterday. I was facing her this time.

She was a vision again. Her shirt was modest, but tempting, as well as her shorts.

We stretched for a bit today, then reviewed what she had learnt yesterday morning. She had it perfected, and I suspected that she had practiced between then and now. Today, we moved on to the next couple eight counts, the second of which included a dip. She didn't have too much trouble with it, but she did fall on her ass a couple times. I had to take several deep breaths so that I wouldn't yell at her. My civil, yet not quite friendly behavior seemed to confuse her. She was a little distracted, and I needed her to focus. I tried not to think about her too much, and just concentrate on the dance, but it didn't work. Having her body this close to mine was too much temptation. I prayed that I wouldn't get a noticeable reaction. That would surely send her running far away from me.

An hour and a half and three eight counts later, we decided to take a break. She lifted the bottom of her shirt, twisted it, and tucked it into the front. This pulled her shirt down and exposed her smooth, taut stomach. I had to muffle my fucking groan as she did that. Too much skin, too much skin!

And then I decided to play it cool. I playfully leered at her, watching her squirm under my gaze. Good. The break didn't last very long, due to my need to explore this new exposed skin. I made sure to let my hand linger on her a little longer than necessary. She was breathing more heavily, and I knew I was having an effect on her. Yeah, payback's a bitch. I hope she dreams about me tonight, writhing in bed.

I dipped her once more, enjoying very much the swell of her breasts in my face.

* * *

**A/N: Sex. Seriously. A lot. hahahaha. This was definitely interesting to write. Not that much longer than the last, but still. You probably won't be hearing from me til Friday. Exams start then and I get home at like...twelve. So I'll have a little more time. I hope you liked the Rose&Emmett bit. I really wanted to do that. I've already done the bitch Rosalie part, so I decided that in this chapter, I wanted to show her more human side. Next chapter, we'll get an update on Alice...maybe some Alice&Jasper in the near future? WHO WANTS IT? God knows I do...well, not so much as it as much as I want him...it with him...GKADFKLASDKLFJASDLJF. Anyway...I hope you like the fact that I updated at a decent hour tonight...haha it's like eight thirty eight on the east coast. w00t GO ME!! lol have fun at school for those of you who return tomorrow!  
**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Addicted

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. Unfortunately, writer's block hits. Ugh.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them =]

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Addicted

_You've got fashion and style  
I'm lovin' your smile and  
The way you get down  
I can't see no one else  
It's you by yourself, yea  
In spite of the crowd  
(Baby no one else matters)_

_It started off with a kiss (uh huh)  
Never expectin' this (uh huh)  
And now I'm here copin' with  
My addiction (addiction)  
It started off with a kiss (uh huh)  
Never expectin' this (uh huh)  
And now I'm here copin' with  
My addiction_

_While all the girls say_

_I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction_

_When I'm lookin' in the mirror  
Honey, you are all I see  
And it could not be no clearer  
That I need you here with me_

_I was hopin you'd notice  
The way that I like to  
Have you around  
Listen and you will find that  
Your heart beats for me  
Girl, I hear the sound_

_(Baby no one else matters)_

_It started off with a kiss (uh huh)  
Never expectin' this (uh huh)  
And now I'm here copin' with  
My addiction (addiction)  
It started off with a kiss (uh huh)  
Never expectin' this (uh huh)  
And now I'm here copin' with  
My addiction_

_While all the girls say_

_I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction_

_When I'm lookin' in the mirror  
Honey, you are all I see  
And it could not be no clearer  
That I need you here with me_

_I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction_

_It started off with a kiss (uh huh)  
Never expectin' this (uh huh)  
And now I'm here copin' with  
My addiction (addiction)  
It started off with a kiss (uh huh)  
Never expectin' this (uh huh)  
And now I'm here copin' with  
My addiction_

_I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
I'm addicted to you  
You're my addiction_

Addiction by Ryan Leslie feat. Cassie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

"Take a break," he muttered after placing me gently on my feet. I staggered to get my balance back. Shaking my head, I made my way over to the other side of the room where I had set down my water bottle earlier. He went over to the opposite side where Rosalie was standing.

It was stifling in the studio. We had been rehearsing for at least an hour and half. I never realized how much endurance it took to dance. I was perspiring profusely, to my intense mortification. I _wanted_ to look beautiful and seductive, but now I probably looked like an overworked rat. And of course Edward and Rosalie weren't helping the situation any by standing there looking perfect as always, though Rosalie did look a bit under the weather.

Unthinkingly, I did something to relieve the intense heat I felt. I rolled up the bottom of my shirt and tucked it into the neckline of my shirt. This new…arrangement brought the neckline down considerably and exposed my stomach. I looked over at Edward. His gaze was on me, just staring confusedly for a while before it became a leer. I shifted uncomfortably before looking at his eyes again. His leer was sarcastic, like he was doing it on purpose just to make me squirm.

At that moment, I decided to have fun with this. If he was going to play like this, then I could too. I panicked a little when I realized that I had no idea what to do with this, but I decided to let him lead, then I'd follow. I was a fast learner. If he thought he could get away with being the only one to have an effect on me, this would be like a slap across the face. I'd slap the arrogance and cockiness right out of him, figuratively of course.

A few minutes later, he declared our break over. We met in the center of the room and reviewed the entire dance, or at least what I had learned so far. Up until then, I had been so convinced that my plan would work.

That was before he put his hands on me. This new, impromptu shirt left much room for skin-to-skin contact. And that sent tingles down my spine. His touch gave me an electric shock, and made me feel things in my core that I had never felt before. My breathing got heavier without my permission. I chanced a look at him, and I saw him smirking, satisfied.

Cocky bastard.

Remembering my decision through my Edward-induced haze, I began to play with him a bit. I moved closer after the turns, making sure to breathe on his neck. He seemed to like that, gasping and sighing when I did. When my back was to him, I'd nonchalantly rub my ass on his pelvis. He sputtered when I did that. I held my head up high in triumph. In one particular move, my hand caressed his chest. He caught the hand before it could move any lower than his stomach. He whipped me around, the next turn coming out faulty. He let go of me angrily and a little more than frustrated.

"I don't know what the FUCK is distracting you, but you need to stop thinking about it and focus on the damn steps. That turn should've been perfect, but, like always, you find a way to screw it up," he yelled at me. I narrowed my eyes at him before I smirked. I pranced up to him and wrapped my hand around his neck, jerking him down to my level.

"You know damn _well_ what's distracting me. You brought this upon yourself, if you want it fixed, it's up to you," I said throatily in his ear. He shuddered then grabbed my hip forcefully, bringing me closer to his reemerging erection.

"I'm not the only one playing, Bella. This game takes two. I won't give up unless you do," he whispered into my ear. It was my turn to shiver. His entire being was dripping with sex. He wasn't making this any easier for me.

"Then let the games begin."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I lay on my bed after lunch, recalling my rehearsal that morning. After that brief interruption, he continued teaching me the next few eight counts. We had hardly noticed Rosalie slipping from the room right after our break. She came back near the end, saying that her morning sickness had taken a turn for the worse that morning. I smiled at her, saying that it was fine. Edward was facing the other way, trying to conceal his arousal. I felt ridiculously proud that I could put in him that state. _Serves him right._

I knew there was a giddy smile on my face. Edward tended to put it on my face in one way or another. I didn't like that so much. One guy shouldn't have such an effect on me, especially a guy I might never see again after this summer. He had been pretty tolerable until we took our break. Civil, even. Then he reverted back to arrogant asshole in five minutes. Was he bipolar?

The doorknob jingling interrupted my thoughts. I lazily turned my head to see who would come through the door.

Alice came dancing through the doorway, happy and perky as can be. She flashed me a brilliant smile before coming to lay down on her own bed. I sent her a large grin of my own to which she responded with an arched eyebrow.

"I know that look. Is there a guy in Bella Swan's life?" Alice asked cheekily and all-knowing and of course it made me blush.

"No," I whispered. She laughed her tinkling laugh and I blushed redder.

"Silly Bella, I know more than you about these things. Now spill. Who is he? Is he cute? Is he smart? He likes to read doesn't he? Do you guys have a lot in common? Talk, Bella, I'm getting impatient here!"

I laughed at her eagerness. I had never really had much to tell when it came to guys. She must've been excited that I finally seemed to be realizing that guys didn't have cooties.

"Relax, Alice. There really isn't a guy in my life. But what about you? How's…James?" I had to force his name out. It left a bitter taste on my tongue. I didn't want to hear Alice going on about how sweet he was, because I knew all he was doing was charming his way into her pants.

A few minutes went on, and still no sign of an answer from Alice. Concerned, I leaned over my bed to see if she was alright. She was still lying in her bed, a crease on her forehead. She was staring off into space thoughtfully, making me wonder what was going through her head. It was never good when Alice got to thinking. Had James already shown his true colors? Good. Better earlier than later, when she was already in too deep.

She still hadn't answered.

"Alice?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**APOV**

I relished in the fact that he was holding my hand. It made me squeal and giggle. I looked up to him with a smile, and he looked down at me with an identical smile on his handsome face. I couldn't help but notice how good we looked together. I had always had a thing for blonds. I loved the way their fair hair contrasted with my inky hair. James was great. He was sweet, a true hopeless romantic. He took me out to see the stars, to see them shining down on the lake. It was beautiful.

He was whispering sweet nothings in my ear as we took an afternoon walk after our picnic on a part of the golf course that was rarely visited. We were getting closer and closer to the main house, meaning he would have to go work for a bit while I would have to go back to my cabin. I didn't want our time to end. I wanted to stay with him just a little bit longer.

The house came into view, and I got a little sad. If only he was a guest here, we could spend all day together.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me tenderly. I grinned sadly up at him.

"I just wish that we could have more time together. I hate that you have to work," I said with a pout. He leaned down to kiss it away. I responded eagerly. He pulled away, but I brought the pout back full force. He groaned.

"Don't give me those eyes, Alice. They could get me fired," he joked, and I giggled. Our moment was interrupted by a yell.

"JAMES!"

I turned to glare angrily at the voice that had just shortened our time together, even if just by a little. Whatever we could get was precious. But my glare died once I got a good look at who had just yelled James's name. I gasped and felt my eyes widen.

The man who was currently jogging up to us was not just a man. He was quite possibly the most gorgeous man I had ever met in my life. He was tall, much taller than my four foot ten frame. He had to be at least six foot three. His shirt clung to his torso, showing off his strong chest, glorious abs, and his arms, dear God, his muscular, built arms. What would it be like to lay in them, to run my hands up and down his biceps?

I thought it couldn't get any better until I got to his eyes. Blue and calm like the ocean, luring me in and I didn't have a chance of resisting. We stared at each other for a while, and I prayed that James hadn't noticed. Who _was_ this man?

"James, Ron needs your help with something in the dining room," the blond blue-eyed beauty informed James once he was close enough, and I almost fainted.

_Good God, his voice…_

James huffed in annoyance then turned to me. I turned to him too and gave him a sweet smile, which he returned.

"I'm sorry I have to end our time earlier than expected. Will you be alright to get back to your cabin?" he asked concernedly, tracing my jaw with his index finger. I sighed in content and leaned into his touch.

"I'll be fine. We'll see each other at dinner right?" I tried to stay optimistic. We would make do with whatever time we got.

"Of course. Until then," he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I tried to deepen it, but he pulled away, smirking.

"Later," he gave me on last peck on my cheek before walking away. I watched him retreat for a few seconds before I realized that the other man was still there.

"Are you sure you'll be alright going back to your cabin? I could walk you back if you like," he offered with a stunning grin on his face. His teeth were pearly white and glimmered in the sun. I had to shake my head to come back to reality.

"If it's no trouble," I breathed. He nodded and held out his arm for me to take. _A gentleman too_.

"May I ask your name, miss?" he asked with a slight southern drawl. I almost swooned.

"I'm Alice. You are?"

"Jasper Hale, at your service," he said with a slight bow. I giggled. We kept walking, but definitely not silently. He let me prattle on about my vacation, and how I wanted to go shopping again. He even seemed to be listening attentively as I ranted about the latest fashion trend, the ones that I liked and the ones that I hated.

"Oh and gladiator heels, I adore them! I bought myself two pairs before coming here. I even tried to get my sister, Bella, into some but she fell down before she even took three steps. It was hilarious, the saleslady was trying so hard not to laugh, but she just couldn't hold it in. My mother and I were hysterical, and Bella was so red. She's way too clumsy for her own good, that's why she tries to avoid dancing here," I had to stop, I was laughing so hard at the memory. Jasper was chuckling himself, but it seemed almost…smug to me. Like he knew something I didn't.

"Bella…so you must be a Swan, am I correct?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"I've talked to her once or twice. She's very kind," he said sincerely in a tone that made me wonder if he had talked to her more than once or twice. Could he be the reason she was so smiley that other day at breakfast?

_Go Bella_.

"She is. She's actually kind of my role model. We're not very close, but she's one of the best people I know," I said fondly and adoringly. It was true. Bella and I were polar opposites. We fought just like all other siblings, but really, it was because we were just too different. Bella liked books and school. I liked shopping and parties. Sometimes it seemed like all that made all the difference in the world, but when it came down to it, I loved Bella unconditionally and I knew she would do anything for me. She was selfless like that, which was exactly why I admired her so much.

"I'm sure she's one of the best people I know as well. You both seem to be very different, but I'm sure you're every bit as amazing as she is," he said looking straight into my eyes. We had already stopped in front of my cabin. I stared right back into his trapping gaze. Eyes are the window to the soul? Pft. Whoever said that didn't know shit about Jasper. His eyes were windows to an entirely different world. I found myself wanting to explore every inch of that world, the world of Jasper.

I finally looked away, to the door that led to the room I shared with Bella.

"Well, this is me. I'll see you around?" the last bit ended up coming out uncertain, more like a question. For the second time that day, I was unwilling to part from a man. Two entirely different men, but I felt things with the both of them that I had never felt before. So…what?

"You will. But Alice," his voice brought me back to this world, "I must warn you. James…is dangerous. It would…upset me to see someone as beautiful and sweet as you to get hurt by a guy like him. He certainly would not deserve to have you suffer any pain because of him. Just…think about it," his warning turned soft with genuine concern at the end. He was staring intently at me again, and I couldn't speak. What had he said about James.

"Yeah, of course. Thank you," I said, a little breathlessly. He nodded, flashed me another grin, then turned on his foot and went the opposite direction. I slowly ascended the steps to the porch, trying to compose myself back to my regular upbeat mood. I opened the door to my room and entered.

Bella was there, surprisingly. I hadn't seen much of her these past couple days. She was lying on her bed, the picture of ease. I smiled at her, expecting a small, normal Bella grin back. What I wasn't expecting was a huge, brilliant smile back, easily matching my own. I arched an eyebrow, curious as to what had her in such a good mood. And it clicked.

"I know that look. Is there a guy in Bella Swan's life?" I asked cheekily. In a typical Bella response, she blushed a deep pink.

"No," she whispered, a little more than mortified. I laughed.

"Silly Bella, I know more than you about these things. Now spill. Who is he? Is he cute? Is he smart? He likes to read doesn't he? Do you guys have a lot in common? Talk, Bella, I'm getting impatient here!" I pried eagerly, dying to know about this guy. I was happy that Bella might have finally found someone.

"Relax, Alice. There really isn't a guy in my life. But what about you? How's…James?" I noticed that she hesitated before she said James's name. Almost like she didn't really want say his name. Really, what was wrong with him? He was so nice and caring…

Then I thought back to what Jasper said. I wasn't really paying attention at the time, damn him for being so gorgeous…

But then I remembered. He warned me to be careful with James. Did everyone know something I didn't? James seemed like an alright guy to me. I've always been able to feel when something was good, and I got really good vibes from James. So what was everyone so worried about? Why were Jasper and Bella opposed to me being with James?

Jasper and Bella…

Jasper and Bella? I knew it could be a coincidence, but…I did get the sense that Jasper knew Bella better than he let on. Could she be trying to hide something with Jasper? I knew why she would. Daddy definitely wouldn't approve. Everyone knew that there were two types of help at Newton's; the college waiters and those that weren't. Jasper, unfortunately, didn't make the college waiters list, as beautiful as he was. No wonder Bella would hide something like that! I could just imagine the look on daddy's face if he knew!

I took a deep breath. I didn't even know if he and Bella were an item; he could've been telling the truth when he said 'once or twice', but his tone said otherwise. And if so, I couldn't help it. I was jealous. But of what? I had James, shouldn't I be happy? James was great, really, everyone else just didn't know him. He treated me amazingly, never pushing me to go further than I really wanted.

Well…_maybe not so much_, I thought with a grimace as I recalled early this morning. We were in a secluded spot overlooking the lake, just watching other families have a good time and occasionally kissing. Once, we had gotten a bit far. Our tongues were twisted together, massaging and rubbing. It felt really nice, and before I knew it, a small moan slipped out. He must have taken it the wrong way, because he began to push me onto my back. I let him, thinking it wouldn't hurt to try going just a teensy bit further than we normally do. We stayed lying down, making out for a while before he tried anything. He began to push my shirt up, inching his way to my chest. I abruptly stopped our kiss and sat up. He followed me, a little angry, and demanded why I had stopped him. I told him that I wasn't ready to that quite yet, and he fumed silently for a few seconds. We sat there in an awkward silence before he apologized and explained to me that my moan had done something to him. I forgave him, he seemed sincere. Is this what Bella and Jasper were talking about? Would he push me to do things I wasn't yet ready for?

I stopped those thoughts immediately. I would not let other people's opinions of him affect me. I would form my own.

"Alice?"

I snapped my head to the side, looking at Bella as if I had just seen her for the first time. Was I really that distracted?

"Oh, sorry. I spaced for a moment. What did you ask?" She narrowed her eyes at me and tilted her head, regarding me. I let my face become one of innocence, and it seemed to work. She shrugged and leaned back into her pillows.

"I asked how you and James were doing," she said finally. I sighed.

"We're great. I like him a lot, and I know he likes me too," I answered happily. It was pretty much the truth. I _did_ like James a lot, no matter what everyone else warned me of, which I still wasn't quite sure of. I had only met Jasper today, I couldn't know if I liked him. I knew I liked how he looked, and he _was_ good company when he walked me back here…but James was good company as well. He was exactly what I wanted. He came from a good family, was studying law, a profession which could definitely support the lifestyle I was accustomed to. Daddy obviously approved. So then what did I see in Jasper, if anything besides his looks?

Jasper had a certain je ne sais quoi about him. A calm aura surrounded him, and everything about him was relaxed and at ease. He could make me de-perk just by looking at me. He was charming, a true southern gentleman, if this afternoon was any clue. He would actually listen to me without getting bored of my slight obsession with shopping and fashion. And his _eyes_. Those blue, smooth pools just waiting for me to dive in…wow. Just talking to him once made me want to know him more and more.

But that would probably never happen. We were from two different worlds, and realistically, he was the employee and I was the guest. Relationships between us other than professional were forbidden.

_Hm…so Bella was into the whole forbidden fruit thing? Who knew?_

"I'm glad to hear that," she said tightly. I snapped back to our room. Jeeze, I was way too spacey today.

"Mhm," I murmured. We spent the rest of the afternoon in silence, me reading the latest Cosmo and Bella with her copy of the Count of Monte Cristo. After I had read the magazine cover to cover, I dozed off for a bit, figuring I had nothing better to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

After Alice and I had our slightly one-sided conversation, in which I was surprisingly the one-side, she and I both got quiet and just spent the rest of the afternoon reading in each other's company. Since when was Alice this quiet? Normally she was the one gabbing away about her day and how perfect she and James looked together.

"Girls, it's time for dinner," Renée announced when she poked her head in a few hours later. I looked over to the clock on my bedside table. She was right, I had been reading for a good three and a half hours. I shook my head and sat up on my bed. Alice was already up and sitting in front of her vanity, primping herself for dinner. My mother smiled at her and walked into the room. She sat down on Alice's bed opposite mine.

"Bella, how are you baby?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine I guess. Hungrier than I realized," I joked when my stomach growled. My mom chuckled.

"That's great. I feel like we haven't talked in a while, honey, you've been fairly distant this whole summer. Is something wrong?" she asked, worry etched onto her face, an older, prettier version of mine. I looked more like my mother, but had a lot of Charlie in me. Alice was purely Grandma Swan. Spirited and beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I've just…I've been distracted. College, you know?" I said sheepishly, knowing that I could've talked to my mother a bit more this summer. This was strange for us. We were usually very close. I was closer to my parents than I was to my friends at school.

"It's normal to be a little nervous, but I'll bet that you will have the best time at Georgetown. Your father and I had a lot of fun at Johns Hopkins," she assured me with a wink. I smiled, and got out of bed.

"Alice, come on, you look lovely already. Let's go, we don't want to be late," my mother said before gliding out the door. I shook my head; I had gotten over my envy of her and Alice's grace a while ago. Alice huffed, muttering something about beauty taking time. I laughed and pulled her up from her seat. She was tiny and had no chance of resisting. I nearly dragged her out, but she was giggling the whole time. We finally made it out of the cabin and jogged to catch up to our mother and father. The four of us walked to dinner, side by side, chatting away about trivialities. _If only life were this easy for everyone_.

My mind immediately went to Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward when I thought that. I didn't know their full history, but something told me that their life thus far couldn't have been too easy. They were three young adults on their own, obviously not doing too great. They were all they had; so what happened to the rest of their families? I believe Jasper mentioned once that Edward was the reason they left home. So they once had a home…why did they leave? What happened that made Edward want to leave?

I filed those questions away for later. I wasn't sure if Jasper or Rosalie would be too keen on answering, but I hoped that maybe they would give me a clue as to what exactly happened. Edward definitely wouldn't tell me; he hardly liked to say hi to me, let alone answer such a personal question. But I was friends with Jasper and Rosalie; friends shared secrets. Maybe they would tell me.

Before I knew it, we were in front of the main house. We quickly made our way up to the dining room, only to find that dinner was already in full swing. I blushed when everyone turned to see who had arrived late. I didn't like so many eyes on me. My family and I rushed over to our table and sat down. James was over in seconds.

"Hello, Swan family," he greeted smoothly, his eyes lingering on Alice. She smiled and looked directly at him the entire time he took our drink orders. He came back with our drinks quickly, hardly giving us any time to decide on our food. We hastily made decisions, which he went to fill, again very fast, then came back to sit down with Alice. I had to stop myself from gagging.

The rest of dinner passed much like the last few, with my mother, daddy and I engaged in a conversation while James and Alice sat together in their own world. Except tonight, every time I would glance over at them, I would notice that when she wasn't giggling or blushing, she would give James a strange look, as if she were contemplating him.

After dinner, I decided to go to the ballroom tonight. I wasn't really tired, and I wanted to keep an eye on Alice and James. They led the way onto the dance floor, and someone up there must have taken mercy on me because Mike was nowhere in sight. I stood on the sidelines, watching couples dancing and laughing. I spotted my mother and father a few times. They were swirling around the dance floor, Renée more than Charlie, but they seemed to be having a good time all the same. Still completely in love. I smiled before I went back to looking for Alice and James. Once I found them, I saw that Alice looked blissful while in his arms and James…he was staring down her shirt. My breathing quickened in anger. I mean, seriously, here in front of her parents?

I looked away before I marched over there and pulled Alice away. I wanted Alice to get hurt as little as possible when I finally did knock some sense into her, and I also wanted her anger at me to be minimal. The last thing I wanted was for my baby sister to hold a grudge against me right before I left for college.

After a few seconds, my eyes found another familiar blue pair. I looked at the whole face and saw Jasper's smile. I grinned back at him, mouthing 'Hey'. He mouthed it back and winked, before turning away to get back to work. I blushed, and searched for Alice again, praying that James had stopped checking her out. I found them again, and Alice caught my gaze. She smiled wistfully at me, and I sent her a questioning look back. She jerked her head in Jasper's general direction. I glanced at him and saw him talking to the band conductor while he got ready for another song. So it was time for the dance people to come. I looked back at Alice and shook my head, telling her '_No_.' I guess she had mistaken the wink Jasper sent me.

I noticed the dance floor clearing up, the guests knowing what to do by now. I watched as Rosalie and Edward made their way into the middle. Edward nodded at the conductor, who began the music. Their routine was amazing as always, of course. After they finished, they did what they always did and began dancing with the other guests, giving them impromptu lessons on how to mambo. Rosalie caught my eye and smiled at me; Edward didn't seem to notice that I existed. I huffed at that; I _wanted_ him to notice me. I wanted him to see me as the girl who finally deflated his head a little bit. Most of all, I wanted him to see me and immediately have to relieve himself. I wanted him to have dreams about me, and I wanted to know that he thought about me. A lot.

Deciding that I didn't really want to be in the ballroom anymore, I weaved my way through the crowd and walked out the door. I knew my way in the dark now, saving me the panic attack. Within ten minutes, I was back in my cabin. I hurriedly changed out of my sundress and put my pajamas on, brushed my teeth, and laid down on my bed. My rehearsal this morning caught up to me, putting me to sleep within minutes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was stumbling my way up to the hidden dance studio for my third rehearsal. I was already ten minutes late and struggling to get up there. I prayed that Rosalie would be able to calm Edward down once I got there; I didn't think he'd be happy about my late arrival. I stopped to catch my breath when I finally did get to the door. Running up this steep, rocky hill warmed me up for the work out I was sure Edward would put me through. With one last deep breath, I turned the doorknob and walked into the room.

Edward was on the other side of the room, and he whipped around when he heard the door open. He scowled at me, then hurried to where the old boom box was. He turned it on, but it wasn't the song we were dancing to. He motioned for me to come to the center of the room. I obeyed, albeit reluctantly. This deadly silence was worse than him yelling at me.

"Don't say anything. Stretch quickly, then we'll get to work. We'll learn the rest of the dance today, excluding the lifts," he told me as I began the stretches he had taught me.

"Tomorrow we'll try to run through the entire dance for the first half of our rehearsal. Then we'll try to get you to practice in heels," he arched an eyebrow, daring me to actually say the protest that was about to come out of my mouth.

"You'll be doing the dance in heels, you need to get used to it. I'll teach you the lifts during the last two rehearsals. Sometime after today, you're going to have to get your dress fitted. Rosalie'll take care of that. It should be done by Thursday," he continued. I nodded as best I could with my elbow up over my head.

"Right, I think that's enough stretching. Come on, let's get to work," he went over to the boom box, changed the music, and so our rehearsal began.

We went over what I had already learned, to the music and on the right tempo. It was a little faster than I had expected, and I stumbled over myself the first few times we did it. Every time I would mess up, he would start the music and the dance over. I got frustrated. Why couldn't we just go on?

After my umpteenth stumble, he stopped the music, but he didn't restart it. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the arms.

"You. Are. Going. To. Stop. Being. So. _Fucking_. Clumsy," he growled every word out. I glared at him before pushing myself away.

"That's the way I am, asshole, I can't change it overnight. I was doing fine," I defended myself. He rolled his eyes.

"No. You're awkward and you don't _feel_ the music. Dancing is more than just steps, it's about feeling the rhythm and portraying it in the way you move. You don't seem to have a problem with that when you're dancing with Jasper," he spat his name out. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"That's a totally different type of dancing. And where the hell is Rosalie?" I had noticed earlier that she wasn't there, but he didn't leave much time for asking.

"She had lessons," he answered tersely. I sighed and shifted my weight to one leg.

"Alright. Fine. Teach me how to 'feel the music'," I said with air quotes. He walked back to the boom box and pressed play. A different song came on. I didn't recognize it, but it made me anxious. I wasn't sure what he would want to do with this song. The beat was slower than the tango, and impossibly more sensual. He walked over to me then turned me around, pulling me into his body.

"The tango," he began grinding my body into his, "is a very close, intimate dance. There has to be passion radiating off of the performers, or else the room won't feel it. Close your eyes and listen to the music. Don't think. Your body will know what to do," he instructed in my ear. I did as he said.

Everything disappeared. All I could feel was Edward. His hands rubbing circles on my hips to the beat of the music. His breath tickled my neck, making me shiver occasionally. He was right. My body did know what to do. I pushed my body into his, feeling a response. Finally having the courage to do something I'd wanted to do for a while, I brought my hand up to his bronze hair and weaved my fingers through it. It was better than I imagined. Softer than silk, wavy in that I-just-got-out-of-bed way. My breathing soon became quick gasps, but I knew I wasn't the only one being affected. His hands were way too tight on my hips and he was thrusting back as hard as I was. His arousal was prominent by then.

And then I knew.

This wasn't just some lesson in how to feel the music. This was a continuation of the game we had started the previous lesson. Currently, we were tied. I had a feeling we were just as aroused as the other. I turned my head to this, tugging on his silky strands just a bit. His groan was muffled by my neck. He nuzzled the sensitive area there with his nose a bit and I whimpered.

Just as the song ended I opened my eyes. I was met by forest green, heavy lidded eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. FUCK.

As in, fuck me. Hard. Over and over again. Just after we teased each other with quite possibly the most erotic dance of my life, she has to open her eyes and stare at me with her big, doe eyes. Begging me to kiss those pouty lips until they were bruised. I could just barely resist, thinking '_She's a guest, she's a guest, she's a guest_,' the entire time. Good God, I wanted to kiss her…and do much more to be honest, but I just couldn't. Not only could I get fired, but Bella Swan was turning out to be an angel, and she most certainly deserved far better than me.

Not wanting her to get any ideas, I gently pried my hands from her hips and stepped away from her.

"Yeah so, uh…good. That was good," I said lamely. What the fuck do you say after she just gave you the best dance of your life?

"Thanks…should we continue rehearsing?" she asked timidly. I nodded then went over to play the song for our routine.

"Alright. From the top," I came to meet her in the center and we began the dance again. Obviously that small interlude had done her good, because she actually moved to the goddamn beat this time. Finally. We reviewed everything she had learned so far, then I proceeded to teach her the last four eight counts. She was loosening up, and she learned the steps easily. I refused to show her any lifts, arguing that she should learn them separately. The second to last rehearsal would be spent teaching her lifts, the last one rehearsing the dance fully, lifts included, to perfection. We wouldn't rehearse the day of the performance, simply because I needed her and myself to be well rested.

It took about an hour to teach her the last bit of the dance. She did fine, still a bit clumsy, but not as bad as the first two rehearsals. At least she wasn't falling down anymore. I cringed to think of the damage she could do to herself in heels, but they were necessary. Hopefully she could learn to dance in them in three days. If not, I was screwed.

By the time I had finished teaching her the rest of the dance, half of our time was up. I let her take a break, I had really worked her for the past hour. She smiled gratefully and went to get a drink of water. As I watched her gulp down the water greedily, my thoughts reverted back to where they were last night. Her, of course. As Rosalie put it, I finally 'got my head out of my ass' and realized that Bella was indeed doing us a huge favor. She was funding Rosalie's abortion and she was giving up time in her vacation to learn this dance. She was also lying to her family. That took guts.

So, I decided it was now or never.

"Bella?" I called. She looked at me questioningly, still downing her water. I walked over to her and gestured for her to sit down. We sat Indian-style on the hardwood floor and she waited for me to speak.

"I'd like to apologize. You have been nothing but kind to my cousin, and you really are saving us here. I want to say sorry for my behavior. I have been a real jerk to you and you don't deserve that. So, I'm sorry and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me," I said in a voice that I only used to make others feel calm around me. She looked to be having a hard time breathing.

"Bella?" I waved my hand in front of her face to make sure she was okay. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I, uh…yeah, your behavior with me confused the living hell out of me. I mean I was trying to be nice…and you weren't," she finished uncertainly. I noticed that she didn't forgive me. That was fine. I would try to work for that.

"Yes, well…could we start over?" She nodded enthusiastically. I held my hand out for her to shake.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen," she took my hand, and I tried to ignore the electric current that ran through my body at her touch.

"Hello Edward Cullen, I'm Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said sweetly. I grinned at her, and she once again looked breathless.

"So, Bella…what do you like to do in your spare time?" I began with a very basic question. She giggled before her answer, and I won't lie. That shit went straight to my cock. I could make her giggle in a very different situation.

"Um…I just like to read, really. I can't play sports, I'm too clumsy, but you're already aware of that. I did tech for the drama club in high school, and that's really it," she ended with a blush. I found myself wanting to see that blush again and again.

"I see. What about your family? Do you have siblings?"

"Yes. I have a sister, Alice. She's a year younger than me, she'll be starting her senior year. My mom and dad, well they're mom and dad. Dr. Charlie Swan and Mrs. Renée Swan. There's not much else…I'm sorry, I must be incredibly boring," she muttered, looking down.

"No," I tucked my finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at me, "on the contrary. I find you very interesting. People nowadays always have ulterior motives for doing things. Not you. You genuinely wanted to help Rosalie. I want to try to understand…what is it that makes you that way? How you become so selfless?" I really was curious. Bella Swan was a complete mystery to me. My thirst to unravel said mystery was becoming insatiable. She blushed redder and bit her lip at my praise, of course.

"Um…it's just that my father has always told me that…that everyone counts. That everyone deserves a chance. The world would be a much better place if everyone just helped everyone out. Daddy wants me to make the world better," she told me, insecurity laced in those last words. Did she think she couldn't do it? That was laughable. Someone as brave and kind as her could do anything. I was sure of it.

"I see. We should probably get back to rehearsing. We have a little over an hour left," I said, standing up and pulling her up with me. She was so light; a plus. That would make it easy to lift her. She willingly followed me out onto the middle of the studio. I started the music again. I came up behind her and we began the routine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Things just got more complicated.

Because once we had finished rehearsing, I offered to walk her to lunch. And she agreed. We took our time walking back to the main house, neither of us in a hurry. We talked more on our way there. I found out what her favorite books were, what kind of movies she liked, what kind of music she liked, her favorite color, favorite food, and a whole lot of other random shit. Like how she would always scare the monsters away for her sister when they were younger, and how she let her sister doll her up sometimes just because it made Alice happy.

And then how Bella would sacrifice swimming to sit with her sister at the edge of the pool because she was deathly afraid of water. And of course, how Bella's best friend happened to be her mother. That was probably the most cliché thing about Bella, because the rest was just completely unique to her. She was different, that was for sure. And her parents wanted her to change the world; that she could do. I had no doubt in my mind that she could do that. But could she get married to a doctor, like her dad, or a lawyer, or a rocket scientist, and just become a kept wife? Could she conform like that? The more I found out about Bella, the more I found out that conformity shouldn't even be in her vocabulary. She wouldn't settle for a life like that, and I wondered if her parents would let that affect their relationship with her at all.

I wouldn't expect her to be a kept wife. If her job made her happy, I'd let her do it. Anything to see her smile. And I don't mean jewelry or a new car; those kinds of things wouldn't make Bella flash me her dazzling grin. I meant letting her do what made her happy. I could see it. I would come home from work, and she'd probably pull up to the house at the same time. We'd step out of our cars at the same time, then rush to greet each other. I'd lift her up and spin her around; she'd laugh and squeal for me to put her down. When I finally did, she'd stand on her tiptoes and I'd wrap my arms around her waist. We'd kiss sweetly, then finally go into our modest, picture perfect house. She'd hurry off to make dinner, something else I had learned about her: she loved to cook. I'd sit on a stool, watching her cook and listening to her talk about her day.

I shook my head to rid myself of the mental image. Getting more involved would only make it that much more painful when we did have to say goodbye at the end of her stay. I'd never see her again, and that was that. Just the thought already made my heart twinge.

Because Bella Swan was a drug, and I was hopelessly addicted.

* * *

**A/N: GAHHH. That was quite possibly the hardest chapter to write so far. To LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD, I lied. That was not just a baby case of writer's block. That was like...friggin adult. I waited quite a while before updating, and I apologize for that. Furthermore, the chapter is shorter than the last, which is really inexcusable seeing as how I waited this long to post. You'd think I would have been spending that time writing something longer, wouldn't you? Not really. I'm not sure what it was about this chapter, it was just hard. Egh. Right, well, exams are continuing this week, but I'm hoping to update sooner...no, really. I think my block is finally starting to go away. You can expect Mattie back in the next chapter, for those of you who are wondering where he might be =]. Ahh and the Alice&Jasper, well I wasn't going to have them go straight into a relationship! Be patient, we still have to unmask James before we really begin with Alice&Jasper. And I have to develop Rose&Emmett a little more, I think I'd like their relationship to form faster than Alice&Jasper, but not faster than Edward&Bella. **

**Review if you want something steamy next chapter ;D  
**


	9. Chapter Eight: Hungry Eyes

**A/N: I apologize, right now, before you read on. I said that if you reviewed, you'd get something steamy...yeah....didn't happen. It didn't fit with the chapter, you'll see why. This chapter is really crucial, and the steamyness just didn't go. So for those of you who were expecting it, sorry again! I won't disappoint in the future, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the Ican'tcomeupwithanadjectiverightnowtodesrcibeherawesomeness Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them =]

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Hungry Eyes

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I_

_I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise_

_I need you to see  
This love was meant to be_

_  
I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
With my hungry eyes  
I need...  
Hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With my hungry eyes_

Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight_, I counted inside my head. The sound of my heels against the hardwood floor was intimidating. I felt awkward and ridiculous in them, meaning I must have looked even worse. This was the sixth time we had restarted the dance, at least. My clumsiness was not helping today, and I could tell Edward was getting frustrated, but I guess we had somehow reached a truce because he was keeping quiet about it. It was hard enough to do the steps in heels, and I still had to remember what he said yesterday: _feel the music_. This last spin had nearly twisted my ankle, yet he was still silent. Thank God. I didn't want to argue with him just after starting over.

On the three, he spun me out. I tried to spot, but I ended up losing his eyes and tripped just as he pulled me back in. He was supposed to dip me, but I was already falling. I was already in his arms, making it that much easier for him to catch me. Still, I wasn't expecting him to so I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the fall. Nothing came. All I knew was that two arms were wrapped tightly around me, clutching me to a hard, warm body. I opened an eye, and saw said body. When I opened both, I saw that when Edward caught me, he had pulled me very close to him. I could see his lashes, the small, intricate details on his face. But mostly, I saw his eyes. Green met brown in that instant. My chest was heaving with the effort of my breathing; that happened whenever I looked into his brilliant green orbs. Now, his eyes were a little darker. He met mine with lust, which I'm sure must have been in mine. Aside from lust, there was curiosity. I realized that we may have talked yesterday, but I still didn't know much about Edward Cullen. Hell, he confused me more than anything and anyone! He went from teaching me how to dirty dance one moment, to hating me the next, to being civil, back to hating me, then apologizing, and now?

Now, he was holding me very closely, staring at me with as much curiosity and longing as I was. But what did he want to know? What could he possibly be interested in when looking at me? He could have something so much better. I wasn't glamorous, curvy, busty, or hell, even beautiful. Surely he'd want someone who was all of those things? So then why did he look at me in wonder? Why did he want to figure me out?

I stopped the questions then, because just as I was about to right myself, it happened. His eyes flickered down to my lips. They didn't return to mine for a full five seconds. When they did, there was more desire in them than before. My breath hitched, and my heart skipped a beat. Could he want to…

"He-hem," I heard someone cough. Edward's gaze immediately left mine and he quickly put me back on my feet. The blood was rushing to my cheeks. I searched for our interruption, and found her leaning against the doorframe in all of her perfection. Rosalie.

"Oh, don't let me stop you. Please, keep going," she said with smirk. I furrowed my eyebrows inquisitively, wondering what she was so smug about. She shrugged and walked over to the boom box, stopping the song, rewinding, then pressing play again. Edward and I went to the starting positions and started over again.

The rest of the rehearsal was spent in silence, at least from Edward and I. Rosalie would call out a few suggestions every now and then, but other than that she was quiet as well, but she was definitely trying to say something. She had a knowing smirk on her face the entire rehearsal, and it frustrated me to no end because I had no idea _what_ she knew.

By the time we were finished, I was much better at handling the shoes. I could even turn without falling. Edward grinned crookedly at me in congratulations, and that was more than enough. That grin was dazzling, it would surely be the death of me.

"Come on, Bella, we're going to go fit your dress," Rosalie squealed excitedly. Had she met Alice?

I thought it was too early.

"Uh…sure?" I said unsurely. She laughed and grabbed my hand, then proceeding to pull me out of the studio. I felt Edward behind us the entire way to Rosalie's cabin. She ushered me inside the moment we got there, then pushed me inside her bathroom. She came in seconds after and started tugging at my clothes. I sighed exasperatedly and just took the rest of my clothes off, minus my underwear. She had brought in a garment bag with her which she then unzipped. Inside was a red, sequined dress. It looked to be too long for me, but then I reminded myself that Rosalie would've worn this and she was a good five inches taller than me. Damn her model figure.

She told me to raise my arms and I did. She pulled the dress on me and made sure everything was in place before she started to pin it. She never stuck me, thank God. I really didn't want to deal with blood at that time. It took her a good fifteen minutes to finally get everything right. It fit snuggly, much better than it had before she made the adjustments.

"Okay Bella, turn around and look into the mirror," she instructed. I did as told and was surprised with what I saw. The neckline dipped all the way to my waist in a V, and my breasts were pushed together, giving me better cleavage than I had ever had in my life. The waist was tight, but once it got to the hips, the dress flared out slightly. Then there wasn't much after the hips.

"Rosalie…I thought tango dresses were supposed to be long," I said, slightly panicked. The dress was barely long enough to cover my bottom.

"Oh, they can be I suppose, but the audience really enjoys this type of dress a lot more," she winked at me in the mirror. I stared at the dress in horror, wondering how many men would get a glimpse of my underwear on the night of the show. And Edward…

Oh God.

Edward wouldn't just be seeing me in this dress, he'd be touching me in this dress. The fabric wasn't very thick, I'd feel everything. Was I actually supposed to be able to concentrate?

"We should get Edward's opinion, don't you think? Hey, Edward!" she called through the doors. I shook my head vehemently, hoping against hope that he would _not_ open that door. But, of course, I've never been blessed with good luck, why should anything change in that instant? The doorknob turned, and in walked Edward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

"Hey, Edward!" I heard Rosalie call from inside the bathroom. I looked up from the random magazine I had picked up on the bed, but she didn't say anything more. I stood up and walked over to the door, thinking she needed my help with something. Forgetting my manners, I opened the door without knocking and was greeted by a…sight.

There stood Bella next to Rosalie, who had a Cheshire grin on her face. Bella refused to look anywhere but a random spot on the wall, and for that I was glad. She didn't need to see the look on my face as I took her in hungrily. Rosalie had clearly made adjustments on the dress, making it much smaller to fit Bella's shorter frame. Small was the key word there. It hardly even grazed her thigh, it was so short. Her long, smooth legs were exposed to me. She still had the heels on, making her legs look even longer. I moved up and saw that the neckline of that dress didn't leave much to the imagination. The skin of her waist and the valley between her breasts was exposed for my ogling, and ogle I did. So smooth, it glimmered almost. It made me want a taste. Hmm…would she like it if I ran my tongue across the smooth surface of her chest? Of her entire body?

_Damn it_.

Would she ever fail at making me hard? Did she even realize what she did to me? And since when the fuck are her breasts so damn perky?

"What do you think, Edward?" Rosalie's voice jerked me back to reality. I look over to her, and she's smirking like she's all-knowing or some shit. That's annoying. Bella was still looking anywhere but me. I was still grateful, it would've been worse to have been caught staring by her. Rosalie I could handle…maybe. I remembered Rosalie had asked me a question, one I wasn't sure how to answer at that.

"Oh…she looks fine," I muttered before exiting her bathroom and making my way out of the cabin. Just before I shut the door, I heard Rosalie's giggle. I leaned on the railing of her porch, waiting for them to come out so we could get the hell to lunch.

Minutes later, they both come out with completely neutral expressions. If Rosalie was all giddy and smug before, I wouldn't have known. She just looked her normal bored, apathetic self. Bella waved goodbye before heading towards the main house to eat lunch. Rosalie and I followed her, except taking another way to get to the staff cafeteria. Along the way, Jasper caught up to us.

"Hey darlin', how are you feelin'?" he asked Rosalie gently. She grimaced.

"Alright, considering. But, it'll all be over soon, right?" she replied with a tight, forced smile. Jasper wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips, placing a small kiss on it and murmuring "It'll all be okay."

I wish the conversation hadn't taken this turn. It was definitely a way to get my mind off Bella, but not exactly in the way I'd like. I hated the fact that Rosalie had to give up a dream of hers. If this had happened back home, it would be a different guy, and he'd marry her. They'd be financially stable enough to have this baby. Rosalie wouldn't have to go through a procedure she'd swore she'd never do once upon a time. She'd be happy with a guy who deserved her and their pretty baby.

We got to lunch pretty quickly, but not early. The fitting had taken longer than I realized. We saw Emmett sitting at a table, so we got our lunches fast and went over to sit with him. He greeted us with his usual smile. Rose sat down next to him, and he gave her a special smile. She grinned and leaned into him. They began to talk quietly, hardly acknowledging my or Jazz's presence. I looked over to Jazz, raising an eyebrow in question. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. I shook my head and said nothing, but definitely remembering to ask her later.

Lunch went by pretty quickly, eating and not really saying anything. Rose and Emmett carried on their conversation the entire time, not even trying to include us. That was fine, I wasn't exactly in the mood to converse. When I finished eating, I got up to throw my trash away and to my immense surprise, Rose followed me. I didn't think she'd even notice me leaving. We took care of our trash in seconds, and I told her I had to go do a few lessons. She nodded and I turned to leave, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a corner of the cafeteria.

"I wasn't done with you. I need to know, Edward, what is up with you and Bella?" she asked bluntly. That was her style. I tilted my head as I contemplated my answer. What _was_ up? Yesterday it seemed that we were finally going to try and be friendly to each other, but I soon found that I wanted much more than friendship from one Bella Swan. Not that I ever expected to get more; no, Bella was better. She could do a lot better.

And I wanted so badly to lie to Rosalie and say that there was absolutely nothing 'up' with Bella and I. Unfortunately, I had grown up with Rosalie. If I knew her from back to front, she knew me from head to toe. She caught even the smallest of lies, and I doubt she would choose now to start being ignorant. She was too proud to play dumb.

I clamped my eyes shut and just let the truth out.

"Bella is an incredibly beautiful and interesting young woman. I haven't yet found anything that I don't like about her. She's constantly in my thoughts and I would certainly like to get to know her better, but she's a guest. I'm an employee, a non-college-boy employee at that. Bella and I could never be anything more than friends," I said remorsefully, wishing with my every fiber that that were not true. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie looking at me sympathetically.

"Edward, don't say that. I'm sure Bella feels the same way. She doesn't look at you the way she looks at everyone else. You guys were about to kiss, had I not come in the studio at the time I did! I like her, Edward, she'd be good for you," she smiled at me, "but I have to warn you, Edward. Bella is the best thing that's happened to us in the past three years. I have no doubt that what you're telling me is true, but please Edward; don't fuck with her. Don't you dare hurt her because if you do, I won't care that you're family. I'll make sure that you're not able to fuck with anyone else for the rest of your existence. Literally," she sneered before whipping around and going back to the lunch table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

I walked away from Rosalie's cabin horribly embarrassed. Edward had run away from the bathroom so fast, I thought he must've caught fire or something. That was upsetting; did he find me that repulsive? I didn't even think I looked that bad. Once he left, Rosalie had a sudden fit of giggles, which annoyed me to no end. What the hell was so damn funny?

After he shut the door, I hurriedly changed back to my shorts and t shirt. Rosalie gave one last chuckle before leading me out of the cabin and back to Edward. I didn't say anything, just waved goodbye and left to eat lunch. Aside from being mortified by that…small thing that didn't even deserve to be called a dress, my day was going alright. Until I got to the dining room.

Alice was already there.

With James.

"Oh, Bella over here!" she called, waving her tiny arm in the air. I fake-smiled then went over to the table. James was perched next to her, so close that Alice was nearly in his lap. I wondered how shocked she would be if I pulled him away. Ignoring the urge, I sat down and smiled again, pleasantly before a light bulb went off in my head.

_Aha._

"Alice, how's your day so far?" I asked innocently. Thank goodness my lying skills had gotten better in the past couple of days.

"Perfect," she said dreamily, grinning at James. He grinned back, though it looked slightly forced to me. Hmm.

"Lovely to hear that. James, how are you?" He looked flabbergasted at being acknowledged by me. I'd never really shown that I knew he even existed, except the other day when I warned him to stay away from Alice. His expression turned pleasant before Alice noticed the shock.

"I'm just dandy, Bella. I have Alice to thanks for that," he smirked at me before leaning in to kiss her cheek. Alice blushed. Would it have been weird to lunge for his throat at that moment?

"I see. So James, please tell us, when you're not waiting here in the dining room, who-_what_ are you doing?" His eyes looked panicked for a moment, before he put his mask back on. I nearly sneered.

"I'm working with children's activities," he answered airily and all smiles for Alice, before his face fell. I sat up in my chair with glee.

_Ammo_.

"Really? Children? Wow, that's interesting. How is that? Do you work with older children or with babies? Give me an age range."

"The nursery takes care of the babies," he began with a victorious grin, "our department takes care of those from ages four to ten."

"Wow, so your getting a lot of practice for when fatherhood comes around, aren't you?"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"One could look at it that way," he said with his teeth gritted together. My chin raised, and it was my turn to win.

"Indeed. How long are you planning on waiting to be a daddy? Five, six, seven years? Or perhaps…_sooner_," and my smile stretched from ear to ear, knowing that he couldn't possibly counter that. He was seething silently, while Alice took a bite. She had been watching our conversation with interest, and I knew she thought I was probably grilling him to see if he was good enough for her. She got a kick out of those types of things.

"We'll see," he said after Alice looked at him curiously, wondering why he wasn't answering. He grinned at her and lightly flicked her nose with his index finger. She wrinkled her nose then went back to eating. I raised my glass in a silent cheers to James, laughed, tipped it back and downed the contents.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After lunch, the three of us walked out into the hall right outside of the dining room. Alice excused herself to go to the bathroom, surely to check her appearance. James was smiling the entire time; that is, until the door to the bathroom swung back after Alice. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me up against the wall. The hallway was secluded, so no one would see.

"Listen, Bella. I know you know about Rosalie, but if you know what's good for you," he pushed me up against the wall harder, "you won't say shit to Alice. I can be a dangerous enemy, Bella. You and I both know you're smarter than antagonizing me. I already have your sister. Let us be, and I won't need to do anything," he growled. I glared at him, and with one last painful squeeze of my upper arms, he let me go. I tumbled down to the floor knowing that I'd have to hide bruises for the next week.

Alice still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

I heaved myself off the floor, brushing off the back of my dress. I marched up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around, probably expecting me, but at that moment I didn't really give a fuck. I slapped him with all the force I could muster.

"You bastard. I will make sure you stay away from my sister. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But when I hit, I can promise you you'll regret ever setting eyes on a Swan girl," I hissed lowly with more venom in my voice than I had ever even thought of using with anyone. I promptly about-faced, making sure my hair whipped him across the face as I did so. I heard him retreat as I stood by the door of the bathroom waiting for Alice to come out. When she did, her face fell when she noticed that James had left.

"He had to go to work," I told her apologetically. She nodded understandingly and we took off for our afternoon walk.

The sun was shining bright today, illuminating the trail that winded around the trees. Alice chatted happily as we walked leisurely, and I couldn't help but catch her mood.

"So I've asked mommy if she knows a couple with one son around Mattie's age. She suggested the Prestons, and I think that's them because she told me their son's name was Matthew. She told me that Mrs. Preston stays here during the week while her husband goes back to Seattle to work. He only comes up on weekends. They're loaded apparently."

That was really the only thing she said that really piqued my interest. Really? They could really just go about their vacation forgetting their son? Why the hell would a sweetheart like Mattie get punished with parents like these?

"Oh, speak of the devil," she said excitedly. I followed her gaze and smiled. I didn't realize that we had ended up at the lake. There he sat in the sand, building a sandcastle just like we had left him the other day. I glanced at Alice before taking off at a run to Mattie. I heard her giggle before she ran after me. She caught up to me easily, a track runner at Seattle High. I definitely wasn't a track runner, barely able to walk three steps without tripping, but it felt nice to feel the sand between my toes as I ran. I felt proud of myself as I got closer, I didn't trip once.

I spoke too soon.

I didn't even have time to gasp before I somehow tripped over my own feet and landed on my butt. I winced to think about what a fall that would've been if I hadn't been running on sand. Alice stopped instantly and bent over me, frantically asking me if I was alright. I just laughed and waved her off, saying it was just the usual. I must have made quite the scene because the next thing I heard was:

"Bella! Alice! You came!"

I turned my head and there he was, in his arm floaties, running to me. I felt my entire face brighten when I saw the ecstatic expression on his face. He collapsed on his knees next to me, his eyebrows coming together and his head tilting in confusion and concern.

"Bella, are you okay? Did you fall?" he asked me, reaching out to touch my face. I blushed, but smiled tenderly at him.

"It happens all the time, I'm really clumsy," I assured him. He grinned and lunged at me, wrapping his arms around my neck. I hugged him back with just as much fervor. He let me go after a minute then attacked Alice. Alice laughed and picked him up to spin him around. It was too comical; he was more than half her height. He laughed loudly and begged Alice to put him down. She finally complied after a few minutes and we all just erupted in giggles.

"I missed you guys!" he said after his laugh settled.

"We're sorry; we got kinda…caught up. We missed you too. But hey, we're here now, do you want to go play croquet?" His eyes lit up and he nodded his head vigorously. I chuckled and got up from the sand, not even bothering to brush it off. I held out my hand for him to take, as did Alice. The three of us walked over to the green field next to the lake where the game was played. I set things up and we were playing in no time. Alice always let Mattie win, while I didn't have to. I was bad enough at the game that he could beat me easily.

"What's your favorite color, Mattie?" I asked. I had been asking him random questions like that for the past hour, trying to get to know him.

"Blue and red," he answered readily. I laughed.

"Do you like Spiderman?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Oh, lucky guess," I winked at him. His small cheeks reddened as he took his last shot.

"OH Mattie! You beat Bella again!" Alice shrieked excitedly. I pretended to be dejected as Alice congratulated Mattie with a high five. Mattie saw my fallen face and walked up to me.

"Bella? It's okay. You can win next time if you want," he offered. I didn't have the heart to tell him I was kidding, he looked so sincere.

"Aw, thanks. You're really nice," I complimented, patting his head. He blushed, looked down, and dragged his toe across the dirt.

"Are you hungry? Do you want a popsicle?" Alice asked cheerily. He lifted his head, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah!"

Alice and I exchanged grins before each taking a hand and bringing him over to the concession stand. Once we got within ten feet, Mattie let go of our hands and skipped ahead. The same redhead as before was there today. By the time Alice and I reached the stand, we saw that she was holding a conversation with Mattie.

"Really? Your parents are the Prestons? Your daddy gives really good tips," she winked as she said that. I scowled; he was a kid, for Christ's sake. Why would she go and tell him that? I rushed over to Mattie's side and hugged him to me, glaring at the redhead. Victoria was her name, I believed.

"Yes, Mattie's parents are very generous," I said sarcastically. She shrugged and asked me what I wanted.

"Cherry popsicle," I said, trying to keep the anger out of my voice for Mattie. Alice sauntered next to me, and I knew she was glowering at Victoria as well.

"Make that two," she piped up, with clear anger in her voice.

"I want a grape one," Mattie said timidly. I looked down at him, and his eyes held confusion. He could feel the tension. Victoria cowered back from the two of us, hurrying to get our popsicles. She handed them to us and I paid, not giving her any sort of tip. Alice and I grabbed Mattie again, running away so fast we nearly lifted Mattie off the ground. We went to the same tree we had sat under the other day. Mattie sat down immediately, enjoying his popsicle. I plopped down next to him, Alice next to me, the three of us forming a triangle. We sat there in the shade, finishing our treat and in Alice's and my cases, calming down.

"Mattie…do your parents love each other?" Alice asked. Mattie stopped licking the desert and frowned.

"I think so. Mommies and daddies are s'posed love each other, right?"

I shared a sad glance with Alice.

"Yes, of course they do," I lied feebly. Mattie was still so innocent, he couldn't even see through my lies.

"Do you love your parents?" I asked. I feared the answer.

"Yeah. Lots," he said happily as he took the last bite of his purple popsicle.

His answer shouldn't have made me as angry as it did. His parents didn't deserve his love, they hardly deserved to have such a sweet son, if at all. My fear increased after I heard his response. I hadn't even known this little boy for a week and already he had carved himself a niche in my heart. I genuinely cared about him and hoped that we would remain friends even after our vacation was over. It would kill me to see him get hurt later in life, when he found out what type of people his parents really were.

"Do you like to read?" Alice asked, easing the tension. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Yeah. I'm just starting to read chapter books. My nanny got me all the Magic Tree House books for my birthday!" he said excitedly. It was infectious; I caught it and so did Alice.

"Really? When I was your age, I loved those books. Have you started reading them yet?"

"Yeah, I just started Night of the Ninjas. It's awesome."

"Oh, that was my favorite! But when I was seven, I also liked Nancy Drew books," Alice said. Mattie wrinkled his nose.

"Those books are for girls," he said petulantly. Alice and I laughed.

"Well, Mattie, Alice and I are girls," I said matter-of-factly.

"But you're big, you're okay. Girls at my school have cooties," he told us, shuddering. I saw an opportunity for another question that had been bugging me.

"What about the rest of the kids? Do you have friends at your school?" He hung his head, all of a sudden sad. I grabbed his chin gently and forced him to look at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I assured him. He nodded.

"No, it's okay. I don't have friends at my school. Most of the kids are mean to me," he said in a would-be casual voice. He even added a shrug. This new information startled me, however, because his nanny never said anything about the children being mean to him. She simply said that he didn't relate well to other kids his age.

"Why are they mean to you?" Alice asked kindly. He shrugged again.

"I don't know. I don't really play with them. I always like to play by myself." I chewed on my bottom lip anxiously. I didn't realize that the problem was this serious.

"Mattie…don't you ever want to make friends? Maybe then you don't have to play by yourself," Alice suggested.

"I guess," Mattie said, staring at the ground. Suddenly, an idea came to mind and my face brightened.

"Hey, Mattie, why don't you come with Alice and me to arts and crafts tomorrow afternoon? There are lots of kids there your age. We can make new friends."

He smiled and nodded his agreement. Alice looked over at me, grinning thankfully.

"One more game before we have to say bye?" Alice asked and Mattie answered in the affirmative. We walked back to the field together and Alice set up the last game. I watched them play for the next forty five minutes. Mattie beat Alice again, but he didn't comfort her, unlike he did with me. He teased her and Alice teased right back. They approached me and Alice announced that she owed him a bag of cookies. I chuckled, shaking my head at the small pair in front of me.

I chose that moment to look towards the trail.

Big mistake.

Edward and Jasper stood there having a conversation. He must have sensed my gaze because he looked up at that moment too. Our eyes met. We were at least fifty feet apart, but that didn't lessen the intensity of our stare. In that moment, his eyes told me so much. He was confused, afraid, guilty, lonely, and longing. He wanted something. He _wished_ for something. I didn't have to speak to him to know that he saw something in my eyes; I just didn't know what he saw. Did he see the curiosity? Did he see my desire to know everything about him? Or did he see my desire to have him all to myself?

His next move told me everything I would need to know.

He grinned. Crookedly. I stopped breathing.

He saw _everything_.

I looked back down, flushing furiously. It didn't escape Alice's notice, although Mattie didn't seem to have seen anything. Alice, on the other hand, looked to where she thought I had been looking. I followed her gaze, and my eyes again landed on Edward and Jasper.

Except Edward was turned around and Jasper was staring at us. Or, more specifically, at Alice. That thought made me smile. This might be a stretch, and they didn't even know each other, but Jasper was a much better guy than James. Alice turned her head back to face me. Her face surprised me.

She was _jealous_.

Jealous? Of what? What could she possibly have seen to make her jealous?

And before I could ponder it any longer, her face changed back into her signature perky grin and she took Mattie's hand, ready to take him back to his nanny. I jogged to catch up to them, still confused as to Alice's face. Jealousy? Really? We walked back to the lake and spotted Mattie's nanny immediately. She was again sitting in one of the lounge chairs, soaking up the sun.

"Maria!" Mattie called, running to her. Alice and I ran after him, stopping once we reached them.

"Yes, cariño, did you have fun playing with the muchachas?" she asked him.

"Yeah! They're my best friends!" he gushed. I blushed and Alice flashed a grin. Maria looked up at us and gave us a smile of her own.

"Cariño, why don't you go and play in the sand? I'm sure these lovely girls have to go do something?" She looked up at us, her eyes telling us that she wanted to talk to us.

"Okay. Bye!" he gave Alice and I each a hug, which we returned, before he went off to play in the sand like Maria suggested. We faced Maria, wondering what she would want to say to us.

"Mattie has been asking me about you two for the past few days. It makes me feel sad when I cannot answer him. I did not catch your names earlier, perhaps that would help me for future situations?"

Duh.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Bella Swan," I said, extending my hand for her to shake. She did so then turned to Alice.

"I'm Alice Swan," and they shook hands as well.

"You are Dr. Swan's children, yes?" We nodded. She sighed.

"Mattie enjoys having you two as friends. I love him as if he were my own son," she looked at him adoringly, "which he might as well be. I have raised him since he was a beautiful bebé. Sometimes I wish I could just adopt him and take him away from his padres; they do not even deserve to be called that! I am more his mother than Sheila will ever be."

"So…why don't you? We've gotten to know Mattie, and Alice has asked about his parents. We feel the same way that you do. His parents don't deserve him. Why don't you just take him away?" I asked. Why hadn't I thought of that before? She shook her head sadly.

"His parents would never allow it. Imagine how they would look to their amigos if I took Mattie away. The police would catch us before we could even make it out of the city. The best I can do is care for Mattie until he is big. He probably won't need a nanny anymore; how I hate that word! I am so much more to him. When he is old enough to take care of himself, his parents will think he does not need me anymore. They will let me go. Until then, I will prepare Mattie for life as much as I can. He will grow up to be a good man, and his parents won't be able to take any credit for that."

Her little speech made me see Mattie's future to be a little brighter. At least Maria cared about him. I wish that I could find some way for her to adopt Mattie and just take him away, but I knew it would break Mattie's heart. He still naively loved his parents. But what would happen when his illusion of his parents was shattered? Would Maria still be 'needed' and around to put Mattie back together? Or would she already be gone?

"Well, we told Mattie that we would take him to arts and crafts tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay?" Alice asked tentatively. Maria laughed and nodded.

"Of course. I appreciate that you two are able to be friends with him. I appreciate it more than you could know. I love my Mattie, I want him to be happy. You two make him smile and laugh. I will meet you two in the foyer of the main house after lunch tomorrow and Mattie will be with me. You can drop him off at cabin 508. I believe it is not too far away from your own," she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, we're staying cabin 505. It shouldn't be too difficult to find," Alice speculated.

"Okay. We'll see each other then, I suppose," she began shifting around in her chair, presumably to lay back down. Alice and I murmured our goodbyes and left, heading back to the trail.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, both contemplating Mattie. I was slightly placated by the fact that Maria loved him like a son, but I still couldn't help but to want something better for him. He still had to technically live with his parents, even if they weren't around, and he still loved them. I mentally smacked myself, I had forgotten to ask him how he felt about his nanny, though I was about ninety percent sure of the answer.

"At least he has Maria," Alice mused, voicing our thoughts.

"He does," I agreed.

More silence.

"So…I noticed you were eyeing the blond earlier," Alice said, much too innocently for me to think she was just mentioning it in passing.

Wait. Blond?

"Blond?"

"Yes, Jasper. He walked me home the other day you know, when James had to go back to work early. He's gorgeous," she said with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes. A misunderstanding, of course. When she looked up earlier, Edward was looking away and Jasper was looking at us. Gorgeous he was, but I preferred bronze.

And Jasper clearly preferred short, pixie-like, inky-haired energizer bunnies.

"Yeah, he's a good friend," I said off-handedly. Hmm. So this is why she was jealous earlier. Alice liked Jasper and she thought he liked me and I liked him. Well sure, we had been attracted enough to kiss each other, but that kiss dissolved whatever small amount of sexual tension there may have been between us. We were just Jasper and Bella. Friends. Nothing more.

Edward on the other hand…

"Friend? Stop lying, Bella, you're rubbish at it. You guys may be friends now but you want something more," she concluded. I rolled my eyes. I wanted something more alright, just not with the person she thought.

"Hmm. Well Alice if you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that Jasper was not staring at me. He was staring at," I searched for a random name in my head, anyone who might have been on the croquet field, "Victoria. He and I really are friends, and he told me he likes her," I fibbed. The lies were coming too easily. Alice frowned in confusion.

"I was sure he was looking at you. But Bella, Jasper can't like Victoria! Her hair is too read and she's not as pretty as he is!" she whined, believing my made-on-the-spot lie. And I was rubbish at it?

"If I didn't know any better, Alice, I'd say you were the one eyeing him. I didn't miss the look you were giving him."

She scowled.

"I was not giving him any sort of look. I was…appraising him. I wanted to see if he was good enough for you," she sniffed. I bit back my laugh.

"Being a bad liar must run in the family, Alice, because you're just not that great at it either. Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I like Jasper much better than James," I said, looking directly at her so that she knew I was being completely serious. She shook her head.

"James and I are together. You were getting along with him just fine today at lunch," she said pointedly.

"I didn't say I didn't like James," I backtracked. It was the truth…sort of. I didn't dislike James. I wanted him castrated, and I wanted him to grow his bits back so he could get castrated again, slow and painful. Alice just sighed and walked on without me. I stayed back, needing a little more time to breathe fresh air before dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

After I finished my last class in the afternoon, I went to find Jazz so that we could go and take a swim in the private section of the lake for employees, picking up Rose along the way. She loved to swim…mostly the way she got attention because of the way she looked in a bathing suit. I quickly found Jazz getting the projector and screen set up for tonight's movie. Once I mentioned going to the lake, he was game. It was _hot_ today.

We didn't know where Rose was, so we had to go looking for her first. We checked the dance studios. Not there. We checked her cabin. Not there. We even checked the cafeteria and the dining room. Not there. Finally, as a last resort, we checked the ballroom. Not there.

"You don't think she's…with Emmett?" Jasper asked hesitantly. I was taken aback.

"Maybe. They looked awfully close this morning."

"Yeah. You don't think she told him, do you?"

"I'm not sure. Emmett's a good guy, but I don't know him enough to know if he'd stick around after knowing…_that_," I hissed. James still pissed me off. He had carefully avoided me since the day Rose told me, but there was no power in Heaven, Hell, or on earth that would stop me from beating him to a pulp when I finally did corner him. Except maybe Jasper, of course, but he'd pull me back only to get a few good hits himself.

Giving up, Jasper and I got on the trail that would lead us to the lake. The sun was shining brightly enough to completely illuminate the way. It was so rare that we got a sunny day, it seemed a shame to waste it indoors. Eventually I got slightly ahead of Jasper, eager to cool down in the tepid water of the lake. It was one of the good things here at Newton's. It wasn't contaminated or full of trash, it was clean and sanitary. And a great place to practice lifts.

I heard the sounds of children laughing and screaming, the typical sound of the main area of the lake, where the guests swam.

We stopped short of the lake, right in front of the green field used for croquet.

"I don't think Emmett would leave her," Jazz said suddenly. I turned around to face him, my face contorted in a silent question.

"He likes her. A lot. They're good for each other. They're both really into themselves, but Emmett isn't stupid. He doesn't have his head completely up his ass. I think he'd give her what she needs," he said as if he had given it much thought, which he must have considering we were silent the entire way here. I shrugged, trying to be as relaxed as he was, but I felt something. Like the ghosts of electric shocks coursing through my body. I got the distinct feeling that I was being watched. I looked in the direction of where I thought the stare was coming from.

A fascinating sight greeted me.

There she stood, laughing with who I assumed to be her sister and a little boy who I didn't know. The sun was shining down upon her, making her skin glow and giving her the appearance of what she truly was- an angel. She observed Alice and the boy playing with a dazzling smile on her face. She looked at them so adoringly, so lovingly. If I could get her to look at me like that, just once...I think I'd die the happiest man in the world. Or perhaps everything would right itself; she had the power to do that. I'd forgive my father, he'd forgive me. My mother would forgive me as well. Rosalie would be able to keep this baby, or maybe she would never have gotten pregnant in the first place. She'd go back to school, go to Julliard, and be the best ballerina this world had ever seen. Jasper would go to Columbia or Harvard or any Ivy League school to study American History, or maybe architecture. He liked that. I would go to Dartmouth for the music program, and my parents would be okay with that. She'd be right alongside me, making everything in my world okay. Better than okay. Perfect.

Her big, brown eyes expressed everything she felt when she looked at me. Confusion, curiosity, desire. She wanted me, all of me. But why? I wasn't good enough for her, that much was obvious. I didn't fit in her life; she would go on to do something great while I would always be afraid to go home. She had a home and she could go back every night. What on earth could she see in someone like me? Someone who had dared to hurt the most magnificent woman in my life, up until I met Bella.

She still wanted me.

Or rather, she wanted to know more about me. Would that scare her off? Probably. She'd immediately realize what kind of a person I am, and she'd want nothing to do with me. I was so afraid of that, because even though our relationship now was full of tension and irritableness, it was a relationship nonetheless. I didn't want to give up whatever I had with her now in exchange for not having her at all. I was too selfish for such a selfless creature.

I grinned at her to let her know I saw everything. She looked down, blushing. What had she seen? Had she seen everything as well?

But most importantly.

Where did this leave us? How would she act tomorrow at our next rehearsal? The thought scared me. She may want me now, but what would happen when I told her all about me? There was no if about it. She wanted to know me, and I knew I could never deny her anything. She had me so completely and she was clueless. I followed her example and turned my head the other way, less Jasper catch me staring.

"Come on, we're just standing in the middle of the trail," I muttered before continuing on towards the other section of the lake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asked as he attacked his breakfast the next morning.

"She was feeling sick this morning," Jazz answered in between bites. Ron had asked us to get up early this morning to set up the volleyball nets as today was the annual tournament. I was starving after we finished, and I'm sure these two were in the same predicament, if the way they were eating was any indication. Last night, Victoria and Eleazar had ballroom duty, something that annoyed Carmen to no end. Victoria purposefully pushed her buttons, flaunting Eleazar on her arm. Jazz and I observed with anger. Everyone except Rosalie knew that Victoria was fucking James. A slut for a slut. Rose told us that she was indeed with Emmett yesterday afternoon as we helped clear the dining room for movie night. Jazz and I shared an amused grin. He made her happy, which was really all I could ask for. Even after she told him about the baby.

The three of us wolfed down our eggs and went back for seconds. I finished about half of that, needing to be comfortable to dance with Bella. I'd be teaching her lifts today. It was our second to last rehearsal and I was starting to feel the pressure. If Bella was, she wasn't showing it. Our pay at the Crowley depended on how well we did. Rose and I always did spectacularly. I hoped Bella would perform at least a fraction of how well Rosalie did.

I left the cafeteria late because I waited for my stomach to settle, which took entirely too long. I jogged to the dance studio where we practiced, bringing with me Bella's heels. I would teach her the lifts after we mastered the rest of the dance in heels, then she could learn the lifts without them and later practice them with heels. Rose told me it wasn't hard to do lifts in heels since the male was doing most of the work anyway.

She was already in the room stretching by the time I got there, a first. She smiled at me in greeting while I walked over to the boom box to put the CD in. I did my own quick stretches before joining her in the middle of the room. She was standing, ready to begin.

"I brought your heels for you," I gestured to the bag lying next to the boom box. Her mouth formed a small 'Oh' before scurrying to put them on. I watched her, fascinated by her every move. It didn't help that her legs went on for miles in those shorts and heels. She finally got up and came to join me, the heels causing her hips to swing more than usual. I gulped.

"Ready?" she asked brightly. I nodded, unable to say anything and went to start the music.

For the next forty minutes, we rehearsed the dance over and over until she finally got everything right, in tempo and in heels. Except that tricky last turn.

I was to spin her out, spin her back in, then lift her a couple inches off the ground and place her next to me. She wasn't jumping, leaving me to lift her completely. In that position, I couldn't use my legs to lift her. I was growing more and more frustrated and irritable every time we practiced it, but I was trying so hard not to snap at her. I didn't want the asshole in me to come out, not now when I was about to reveal the rest of me to her. She just needed to say the word. It would be bad enough without my douchebaggery.

But the last one did it. She jumped a second too late, kicking me in the stomach, forcing me to drop her. She landed on her feet while I was crouched over holding my stomach.

I snapped.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I-"

"You what? You weren't trying to kill me? Is that your idea of _fun_?" I asked incredulously, but breathlessly. Her jaw clenched and her breathing was labored. I wasn't the only one who snapped.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. We're supposed to do the show in two days, you won't show me lifts, I'm not sure of those turns, all you've been to me is a jerk. Obviously your apology didn't mean shit. I'm doing all of this to save your ass, what I really want to do is drop you on it," her hands were on her hips and her voice increased in volume with every word. God she was sexy when she was angry.

"Let's get out of here then."

* * *

**A/N: Hope I didn't disappoint too much! It just really didn't leave room for much sex...iness =]. I can't really promise anything for the next chapter either because I'd like to shift the focus to Rosalie&Emmett and Alice&Jasper. I got home at like, ten a.m today with the intention of finishing this chapter but...exams knock me out. I have my two hardest tomorrow, not really looking forward to it, but hey I get another four day weekend =D W00t. I'll try to update twice then. Key word is 'try'. haha. The rest of this story is in my head, I just have to get it on the computer. Trust me, we've still got a ways to go. And then the sequel...whew, I'm getting winded just thinking about it. My fingers and my keyboard are terrified. And to top it all off, I have an idea for a new story. I swear, my mind is too busy with all the wrong things =P. haha well thanks for those of you who are actually taking the time to read my ramblings. You're my favorites!**

**Shout out to AquarianGirl**** because her reviews make my life. A lot =]**

**ALL THE SINGLE LADIES.**

**I hate getting songs stuck in my head.**

**Review if you forgive me for the unsteamy chapter =]  
**


	10. Chapter Nine, Part One: Born to Be Wild

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the fantabulous Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them =].

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Born to Be Wild

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

_I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die_

_Born to be wild  
Born to be wild_

Born to Be Wild by Steppenwolf

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

"_Let's get out of here then."_

His last words rang in my head as we drove to wherever he was taking me. It wasn't for lack of trying to find out; he was just as stubborn as I was. So that was where we were now, alone in his car in absolute silence. There was a crease in his forehead, alerting me that he was in deep thought. My fingers twitched with the need to reach up and smooth it out.

I hadn't realized I was staring at him until he turned to me and caught me. The blood nearly flew to my cheeks, but instead of the awkwardness I was expecting, he just grinned crookedly at me, and I immediately felt at ease.

Well, as 'at east' as I could possibly feel when my breath gets caught in my throat.

"Breathe, Bella," he murmured. I looked away, my cheeks getting redder. After our revealing moment yesterday afternoon, I didn't know what to expect when I showed up to the rehearsal this morning. Certainly not an empty dance studio- he was always there before me. When he finally did arrive, I was already stretching.

I was jostled in my seat when he hit a right turn too sharply. He looked at me let out a rumble of laughter. I tried to glare at him, but his laughter was contagious. I soon joined in, and it wasn't long before I was clutching my sides, trying but failing to catch my breath. His baritone laughter mingled with my soprano and I couldn't help but notice we were in perfect harmony.

I saw a movement out of the side of my eye, though admittedly it was blurry from the tears. Of laughter. Edward swerved around it, jerking me to the side once more. Once we were past the poor raccoon, Edward sped up. The windows were down, but this morning I had decided on a ponytail knowing it would get frizzy from the humidity and the sweating I knew I'd be doing once we got started with the rehearsal.

I wanted to feel the wind in my hair. For once, I wanted to let loose.

I let my hair down and laughed hysterically as the wind blew it around. Edward took one look at me and burst into laughter again.

"We're wild," I said, but the wind drowned out my voice.

"What?" he yelled.

"I said WE'RE WILD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and threw my head back in laughter. I looked over to see him inserting a tape into the tape player, smirking.

"Wild, huh?" he asked with a sly grin. I nodded, smiling as well. And as the first few notes of the song started, I just had to laugh.

Because this song was so perfect, so descriptive of what I was feeling right now. He bobbed his head to the music while I moved my entire body, showing off my new sense of rhythm. _Yeah, to a guy who already knows._ And I got to smirk this time. I knew his eyes were on me, on my body. We were going away from the resort. Maybe he'd let his guard down here and just…just do something.

The car came to a smooth stop…in the middle of the woods.

"We're here," he announced unceremoniously as he got out of the car. I followed, but unsurely. _So he was an axe murderer now?_

"And…where exactly is 'here'?" I asked, biting my lip. He looked at me at that moment, and it happened again. Like yesterday, his eyes flickered down to my lips. They lingered for a second before he looked back up at my eyes.

"You'll see," he said cryptically as he took my hand and led me to our destination. I was hesitant about following him through the woods. I didn't know where he was taking me; what if he really was an axe murderer? What if he preyed on young, innocent, rich girls like me? And Rosalie and Jasper were his accomplices and they all pretended to be my friend…

I stopped that train of thought. I was being ridiculous, of course. He brought me here so that we could continue practicing, not to kill me. I let him lead me, and honestly, I liked feeling his hand holding mine. Electric shocks spread through my body, starting at my left hand. We walked through the trees and the brush in silence. I was still wondering where we were going, and I have no idea what he was thinking about.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard something. The faint sound of rushing water, like a river or a stream. It gradually got louder the further we walked. I kept stumbling over twigs and small rocks, but Edward caught me every time. And I swooned a little every time.

After I first heard the water, it only took a few minutes before we had arrived. A stream ran below a log that had fallen across it, creating a bridge. Up a bit farther to our left was a small waterfall. Edward didn't waste time getting onto the log. He took off his shoes and walked to the center, with his arms spread out like a tightrope walker. I followed his example and took off my shoes, but only came out until just before the log was no longer supported by ground and was in the air above the stream. I cautiously sit down, straddling the log and watching Edward balance himself.

"What are we doing here?" I called out over the noise of the waterfall. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Lifts are all about balance," he said simply as he flaunted his perfect sense of equilibrium.

"So…how did you decide to be a dancer?"

He stopped jumping up and down on the log and looked at me with a frown on his face. He walked back towards me and sat down, also straddling the log, but facing me.

"We- Jasper, Rosalie, and I- were living in Portland for a while. The Arthur Murray school there was giving a test for instructors. Rosalie had been training all her life, so she just taught Jazz and me how to dance. Jazz didn't do that great, but he's alright. I did much better, so…that brings us here. Newton's was hiring dance instructors as part of the entertainment staff. We came here for interviews and auditions and we got in, although Jasper deals with more technical stuff than dancing." He shrugged after he said this.

"Where are you from originally? You didn't stay in Portland, obviously. Where are you from, then?" I repeated. He sighed and lowered his head.

"Forks, Washington," he mumbled.

"Why did you leave?" I asked before I could stop myself. He looked up and his face was exasperated before he opened his mouth to reply.

"I had a…disagreement with my father. I decided I couldn't really live with him, not then anyways. So, I packed up my stuff, hopped in my car, and left with Jazz and Rose. They insisted on coming even though I begged them to stay. Jazz and Rose's parents were killed in a car accident when we were seven. They've lived with us ever since. I didn't want them to loose another set of parents," he explained with difficulty, telling me this wasn't an easy subject, as if I didn't already know. I nodded and looked away, all of a sudden feeling guilty for the way I talked about my family so reverently the other day. I'm not sure how it made him feel to know that I was so close to my family while he was not. It was obvious that that bothered him.

"And…you've never considered going home?" He ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were full of pain, and I immediately regretted my question.

"Look, you don't have to answer that, I'm just-"

"No, it's fine. I don't mind telling you these things. To tell you the truth, I think about it everyday. Rose doesn't make it any easier when she pressures me to call home. I'm…afraid, Bella," he said ashamedly. I reached out and placed my hand against his cheek. He leaned into my touch.

"It's okay to be afraid, Edward. Everyone is afraid of something," I whispered. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"I can see that you, Jasper, and Rosalie love each other very much. At least you have them," I tried to be optimistic. He chuckled.

"Yes, we do. I'm probably a bit biased, but they're two amazing people. I mean, the way they just…followed me, no questions asked, leaving a home…I don't know. I can't ever be grateful enough. Which is why I feel so guilty about them being with me. They should be back home, they should be with Esme and Carlisle," he said vehemently.

"But they're here with you, and you can't change that. If you asked them to go back, what would they say?" He shook his head, and I knew the answer.

"So…before the…incident, how was your relationship with your parents?" I bit my lip. I didn't know what his answer would be, but I certainly didn't expect it. His eyes met mine purposefully and my breath caught at what I saw in his. His eyes sparkled, truly happier than I had ever seen him. And so _sad_.

"Carlisle and Esme…are two of the greatest people I know. There was no building tension before I left, Bella, everything was perfect. We really were the picture of perfection. They loved Jasper and Rosalie like their own, and vice versa. Love and compassion were never missing in my house. We used to tell each other about our days at dinner, and everyone listened. We all knew each other so well. Esme knew that I preferred Pepsi but Jasper preferred Coke. Carlisle knew that Rosalie loved gifts. On more than one occasion, he would come home with a pretty new dress for Rose. Randomly, for no reason at all. When we were kids, Jazz and I would spend the day in our backyard playing football, or basketball. Rosalie would watch from the sidelines cheering us both. Esme would bring us cookies. It was great, Bella." he ended sadly.

"I'm a horrible person, Bella. I've hurt my family more than you know, I've broken my mother's heart, the most important woman in my life besides Rosalie. I ruined my father's dreams…you're probably thinking that you wouldn't be able to live with yourself, but you'd be surprised with what you can live with," he said, laughing resentfully.

"No, Edward, that's not what I was thinking at all. That doesn't make you a bad person. You feel remorse, you feel for the other people in your life, and that's a lot more than some other people," I began to stroke his cheek and he closed his eyes. I smiled, knowing that I was making him feel better, if only for the moment. What I wouldn't give to make the hurt go away forever.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair for what must have been the tenth time before grabbing my hands and pulling me up.

"Come on, you have a thing or two to learn about balance," he said, tugging on my hands. His body was leaning towards the center of the log where he had previously been. I shook my head feverishly, my eyes wide and my lips parted.

"I-no. No. I really-"

"Come on, I'm here. I won't let you fall," he teased. I smiled and blushed, then nodded and followed him to the center. He still had a hold on my hands, something I can't say I disliked. He started doing a basic mambo step with me, setting a silent beat. Soon, I let go of his hands and held my arms out, like he had been doing earlier. I danced with him, there on the log suspended over a fast moving stream. He started making faces at me, and I laughed.

Eventually we forgot about the mambo and just started free-styling. He did the monkey, something I'd remember to tease him endlessly about later. I did the Travolta and he laughed raucously. I pretended to give him a glare, before I started laughing too. Still sniggering, he grabbed my hand again and led me off of the log.

"I think you've got the balance thing down now," he winked, "but you've still go to learn the actual lift."

I blanched at that. I've never been particularly afraid of heights, but having someone throw me up into the air and expect them catch me was nerve-wracking. If I was too heavy, or if he didn't put his arms out in time to catch me? Then what? I fall to the ground and break my hip? True, I've had worse, but pain and I didn't go hand-in-hand. He must have sensed my anxiety because he started rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb. Instantly, my shoulders relaxed and my heart slowed. Just one small gesture from him could put me at ease.

We came to a huge open field with grasses that came to my middle. I looked at him questioningly.

"We'll practice here," he said. I nodded and looked back out onto the field. Wherever here was, it was beautiful. Picturesque. I wondered if it was a park or just some random neck of the woods he had found. The stream, the waterfall, and now this field- it all seemed very private to me. Like something that was all his own and he had never shared with anyone. It seemed silly to me to feel honored that he was sharing it with me, but I did.

"Alright. I'll be standing about ten feet away from you. Don't worry about me, I'm strong enough to lift you. I'm going to need you to stay tight and make yourself as light as you can. When I say go, you'll run up to me, jump, flex, and I'll lift you. When you get up, spread your arms and point your toes. Got it?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded nervously. He grinned reassuringly before walking out roughly ten feet in front of me.

"Ready? On three," he said, bending his knees and putting his arms out to catch me.

"One," _Oh no…_ "Two," _I can't do this,_ "Three!"

I ran at him and when I was right in front of him, he placed his hands on my hips and tried to lift me, but I was scared and didn't jump.

"That's okay, that usually happens the first time. Come on, let's try again," he said encouragingly. I took a deep breath and nodded, blushing.

"Alright on three again. One…Two…Three!"  
I repeated the process, again being too scared and not jumping. He placed me back on my feet and shook his head.

"This won't work if you don't trust me, Bella. We need to trust each other, otherwise we'll both get hurt," he said seriously. I knew I'd be laying in bed later that night, analyzing those words. The double meaning wasn't lost on me.

We kept at it for about another half hour. Not much progress was made. I wasn't necessarily afraid that he'd drop me, but I kept trying to incorporate it into the actual beat of the song. Apparently, that wasn't such a good idea because I actually kept missing the beat. After one particular accident where I had fallen on top of him, he hastily called it quits, saying that he needed to get me back to the resort in time for lunch.

We nearly ran through the trees, remembering about time and the need to keep up appearances. No one could know that I was doing this, especially not my family. If I was missing at lunch, Alice would definitely get suspicious and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep lying to her before she finally caught me. It felt like we made it back to his car in no time. He opened the door for me, bobbing from one foot to the other impatiently. I scrambled in and he quickly shut the door. He jogged to the driver's side of the car and sat down gracefully before starting the car. When the radio turned on, I checked the time and groaned.

"What? What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"It's halfway through lunch. I need to get back in time, Alice and I promised Mattie we would take him to arts and crafts today," I whined, not caring how childish I sounded at the moment.

"Who's Mattie?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"The little boy Alice and I were with yesterday," I said before I could stop myself. I winced once I said it. We hadn't mentioned it and the day was going fine so far. Of course I had to go and ruin it with my big mouth, but I found it almost impossible to lie to him.

"Oh," was all he said. I stared outside my window, grimacing and refusing to look at him. _Great. Way to go Bella. Make a perfectly good morning with him awkward._

"Is he your brother or something?" he asked. Maybe all hope wasn't lost?

"No. I just met him a few days ago. He's really sweet," I said with a smile.

"How did you meet him?"

"Well, Alice and I were playing croquet. He comes up to us and asks us if he could play with us, and Alice agreed. She has always loved children. I was never a big fan of them, to tell you the truth. I always felt uncomfortable around them, until I met Mattie. There's something so genuine about him that I couldn't help but fall in love. I just…I want to help him too. His parents aren't that great, all he really has is his nanny," I explained. I peeked at him from the corner of my eyes and saw his forehead creased.

"Who are his parents?"

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Preston. I've never met them, but apparently Mrs. Preston stays at the resort all week, but Mr. Preston only comes on weekends. And they completely ignore their son," I said bitterly. I turned to face him and was surprised with what I saw. He was grimacing, almost as if he were in pain.

"Edward, are you alright?"

He masked his face with a neutral expression, but I wasn't fooled. I knew what I saw.

"Fine," he answered. I decided to let it rest, filing it away for later.

We arrived back at Newton's in twenty minutes. I hurried out of the car then turned back to him.

"Thanks, but I really have to go if I want to make it in time. I'm in enough trouble with Alice as it is. I'll see you tomorrow?" I turned around to leave, but he grabbed my arm before I could take two stops. I hissed, he had unknowingly grabbed the same spot that James had yesterday. It was already sensitive. Thankfully, the sleeves of my t shirt covered the ugly bruises.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could see each other later? I'd like to try the lifts in the water, it really is the best place to learn them," he said, his eyes working to their best ability. I stopped breathing, well aware that my mouth was agape.

"Bella?" he asked concernedly.

"What?" I asked stupidly, snapping out of my daze. He grinned crookedly.

"I asked if you would like to meet later? To practice the lift in the water?" he repeated.

"But won't we be seen? The lake isn't exactly private," I said, pointing out the obvious. To my intense surprise, he smirked.

"Maybe not the part you go to. The employee section is usually empty. No one goes there 'cause they're working. So, do you want to or not?"

"Sure. What time should we meet?"

"What time do you think you'll be done with Mattie?"

"Um…around four then? Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's perfect. Just keep walking on the track, past the guest section of the lake. The employee section is right next to it. I'll see you then," he said excitedly with a goofy grin. I felt the corners of my mouth tilt upwards in a smile as well.

"Okay. Bye," I said before running off to the dining room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was right.

I just _knew_ that it wouldn't escape Alice's attention that I wasn't there for lunch, and I _knew_ that she wouldn't buy my 'I was taking a nap and lost track of time' excuse either, even though it worked for Charlie and Renée. She cornered me right before we went to the foyer to pick up Mattie and grilled me about my real whereabouts. I repeated the answer I gave at the table, and after five minutes of badgering me, she threw her hands up in defeat. She may have let me win that once, but I knew it would come back to bite me sooner or later.

By the time we got to the foyer, Maria was there, holding an overly excited Mattie by the hand. His face lit up when he saw us and he ran to us. We greeted each other quickly before promising Maria we'd have him back to her by three thirty.

I had fun with Mattie and Alice at arts and crafts. We pushed Mattie to talk to and play with the other kids, and I think he had fun with them too. He was laughing and the kids were nice enough. Alice and I made each other friendship bracelets and Mattie drew what any seven year old draws, a picture of his house and his family. I noticed that in the picture, his parents were way off to the left while he and Maria were on the other side, smiling and holding hands.

Before I knew it, it was time to get him back to his cabin. I left the activity room confident that Mattie had made friends. When we got to his cabin, we found Maria out on the porch, sitting on a swing, reading. She looked up when she heard Mattie call her name and smiled. I wished I had a camera at that moment, it was beautiful. He jumped into her arms and told her all about the friends he made. He showed her the picture he drew, this one of him and Maria, alone. Her eyes got teary and she hugged him close, whispering in his ear. Alice and I stood back, letting them have their moment. Mattie hopped off of her lap and came over to us to say goodbye. We gave him a group hug, before waving to Maria. She waved back as we descended the stairs and made the short walk back to our cabin. There I stayed while Alice went off to find James for their date.

So there I stood, in front of my dresser where all my more intimate clothing were, trying to decide what to wear. I had to meet Edward in twenty minutes and I still couldn't decide which bathing suit to wear. Sure, I had bought plenty the other day with Alice, but I wasn't sure. I was leaning towards the simple, black one piece. _Simple,_ I thought darkly as I looked at it. This was in the 'I-might-actually-wear-this-in-public' pile the other day in the dressing room, but I was still wary. It was technically a one piece, but the only thing that held the top and the bottom together was strip of fabric running down the middle. It was backless, except for the string that would tie my top. I sighed in dismay as I looked at it. We hadn't gone to the lake lately so I hadn't needed to come up with an excuse to just wear my old suit.

But today, I needed a suit. I was starting to panic. Time was slipping and I was already down to fifteen minutes before I needed to meet Edward. I groaned in frustration as I yanked the black suit out of the drawer and made my way to the bathroom.

And as my luck would have it, I tripped on a bedpost. Not even a good ol' trip which would have ended up with me on my hands and knees. No, by some freak occurrence, I somehow ended up on my ass, facing my dresser again. And something caught my attention.

Another black string was hanging out of a drawer adjacent to the one I had just taken the black suit out of. I looked at the black suit in my hand, then at the black string in the drawer. I got onto my hands and knees and crawled back to my dresser. I opened the offending drawer and took a peek inside.

Ah, yes. This was the drawer where I had stored all of my…other purchases the other day. I tilted my head as I examined the contents, again at an impasse. There was an assortment of colors and several things caught my attention at once. Reds, blues, oranges. My eyes began to hurt from all the brightness in the drawer. The brightness seemed to be getting bigger and closer with every second.

I shot a glance at the clock to see that I had ten minutes. Gasping, I grabbed my suit and ran into the bathroom, without tripping this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, a million times STUPID. I don't know what I was thinking when I invited Bella to go swimming with me. Or rather, to go practice lifts, but I wasn't stupid. The water _was_ an excellent place to practice lifts, but what I really wanted was to feel her body against mine, slick and wet. I wasn't thinking with my head, at least not the one that sat on top of my neck.

I sighed, giving up. Berating myself _still_ wasn't putting a damper on my good mood. My feet were light, and I knew I had a shit-eating grin on my face. I waved 'hello' to everyone who I passed on my way to the lake, and they just gave me confused look, probably wondering about this change in me. I never went out of my way to make contact with the rest of the staff besides Rose, Jazz, or Emmett. They usually came to me, but today was different. Today I was on a cloud.

Because I trusted Bella today. I showed her the real me.

_And she still wanted me._

I saw it in her eyes, and I did a mental whop of triumph. I was ecstatic. Even after knowing what a pathetic excuse for a man I really was, she still wanted me for who I was. This angel who is the embodiment of goodness actually fucking wanted me, a fallen soul. It not only did wonders for my ego to know that, but it filled a hole in my chest that had been slowly getting bigger ever since I left home.

_And I'm sure her daddy would be very pleased to know just what his precious daughter likes._

I halted my steps.

Damnit, damnit, damnit, DAMN IT ALL TO HELL. Just when I thought things are finally going my way…I remembered. I remembered the why I wanted to stay away from her in the first place. I remembered why I told Jasper to steer clear. I remembered the reason why I squashed every single feeling I got about her.

_Because she was a guest._

Because Bella came from a world that I had once belonged to. Because I would certainly get fired if I initiated any sort of relationship with her. Because Bella Swan's father would never allow it. And most of all, because Bella deserved so much better than what I could give her.

I hadn't noticed where my feet were carrying me, but when I looked up I saw the pristine waters of the lake. No Bella. I checked the time on my watch and saw that I was about three minutes late. I shrugged and walked over to one of the lounge chairs to set my towel on it. I stripped myself of my shirt, suddenly needing to cool off in the water. I tested the temperature first with my feet. Not too warm, not too cold. Perfect.

Once I got in about chest-deep, I ducked my head in, getting myself completely wet. I did a few laps, warming myself up for the work-out I knew was to come. When I started getting out of breath, I stopped and looked to the shore.

Bella was setting her towel down on the lounge chair next to mine. She was bent over, giving me a perfect view of her…assets. My throat got tight. I tried to swallow, to no avail. The vision of her bikini clad bottom was ingrained in my head, even after she straightened herself up. I watched as she reached to the hem of her cover-up.

_Oh dear God, if you have any mercy on me, please don't let her-_

She did.

And fuck, if I thought I was turned on before, I was wrong. Because nothing in this world could prepare me for seeing Bella in a tiny red bikini. The top stretched over her ample chest, and it was probably a little too small because it pushed her breasts together, making them look even better than they did on a regular basis. Her skin was smooth and slightly tanned, but still paler than most. The bottom tied around her hips, leaving her creamy thighs exposed for my eyes. Her long legs stretched for miles in less clothes than I had ever seen them. They were things of beauty, created by God himself. Her subtle curves made her that much more desirable. They were natural, every guy's dream. I wanted to touch and taste every inch of her soft skin.

I figured I must've looked like an idiot standing there in the water staring at her, so I composed myself and started wading towards her. She still hadn't noticed me, folding her cover up neatly and adjusting her bikini in a vain attempt to get it to cover more than it never would.

"Bella!" I called out once I got onto the shore. Her head turned in my direction and her eyes widened. As I walked, they ran up and down my body, taking me in. I felt so fucking smug knowing that I was having as much of an effect on her as she had on me. I held my head up higher and strutted up to her, not caring how cocky I looked.

"Hello Bella," I said huskily. She snapped her eyes back to mine, and something changed. She went from ogling, nervous girl one second to:

"Edward," she purred. She fucking purred my name.

"Shall we start?" I asked, playing into her little game.

"Yes," she said before she took my hand and brought me to the water. Once were in about waist deep, she turned to me.

"You're the teacher," she said with a dazzling smile. I grinned crookedly at her before taking both of her hands.

"You remember what I taught you this morning?"

She nodded, licking her lips. _Minx_.

"Just do that, but without the running start. You trust me right?"

"Yes," she said, and I could tell she was no longer talking about the dancing. I nodded and dropped her hands, placing mine on her hips.

"On three, jump. One, Two, Three!"

She finally got the jump right. She bent her knees, jumped, and flexed, making it that much easier to lift her. She was up, her arms were spread, and her toes were pointed.

"Good, good. Don't break…Bella…" I tried to sound stern, but she was getting wobblier by the second.

"Don't break!" I yelled before she dove into the water, bringing me down with her. We were a tangle of limbs under the water, before we rose to the surface, sputtering for breath. Somehow while we were wrestling underwater, Bella had ended up with her arms around my neck. We were laughing, but mine started to die down when I noticed the position we were in. Hers died when she noticed I was getting serious.

"Um, I-"

"Let's try again?" I suggested before she could really say anything. She nodded and disentangled herself from me. I placed my hands on her hips again.

"Alright on three. One…two…three!"

She jumped again and I lifted her…again. And of course, she broke position…again.

We fell back into the water, once more wrapped up in each other, literally.

But this time when we reached the surface, we weren't laughing. Last time, Bella's arms were around my neck, but for having her hands on me, she was still at a respectable distance from me. This time, her entire body was pressed up against mine. I had already felt her when we danced the tango, but not like this. Not half naked and completely drenched from head to toe. She was slippery and slick beneath my hands which rested on her sides. Her eyes were hooded and almost black with lust. I knew mine were in the same state. Her face was tilted up to be closer to me. I was hyper-aware of the fact that if I just bent my head a little, I'd make contact with those plump, delicious lips of hers. My head made the decision before I did and began to lean in. Once my forehead made contact with hers, I stopped.

"Edward," she breathed. I took a shaky breath, and released it quickly.

"Bella, you know we can't," I said in a pained whisper. Her eyes closed. I dipped my head into the crook of her shoulder and placed a lingering, sensual kiss on her neck. I even pulled the skin between my lips a little. She shuddered.

"Why not? I want to…and I know you do," she begged. I shook my head, resting on her shoulder.

"We can't," I whispered desperately, needing her to understand. My body ached at having to refuse her something. I never wanted to do that, I only wanted to give her everything.

"Please?" she asked in a broken voice. I lifted my head up, took my hands off of her and took her hands off of me. I instantly felt cold without her touch.

"No," I said with an air of finality. Her eyes filled with tears and she waded out of the lake as fast as the water would allow. I followed her, kicking myself for making her upset.

"Bella-"

"What, Edward?" she shrieked, whipping around to face me. I winced at her tone.

"Bella, please, you need to understand," I said exasperatedly. She shifted her weight onto one foot and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Bella, if we got caught, your family wouldn't be happy and I-,"

"Oh, so I'm supposed to believe that the only reason you're stopping this is to make things easier for me? That's bullshit, Edward. My family can deal. We want each other and as I see it, that's the only thing that matters," she said heatedly. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and my forefinger.

"Bella, that's the way things should be, but it's not. If Ron caught us? I'd get fired, Bella, and I need this job, you know I do," I pleaded with her. She shook her head.

"We're smart, we'd find a way to make this work," she argued, stubborn as a mule. I growled in frustration and just pulled her into me. We stood like that, our arms wrapped tightly around each other. I placed a light kiss on her temple and she pulled back.

"Please, Edward…please?" Her voice was thick with her sobs. I felt like a royal asshole for being the one to make her cry, and I wanted, no, needed a way to make her better.

And that's how I did it.

I groaned in resignation.

_I crushed my lips to hers._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**James POV**

I walked back from the Swan cabin with the biggest fucking case of blue balls ever. Alice was willing to go to second base now. Whoop-de-fucking-do. Most girls put out for me on the first date, rarely on the second date, and in extreme cases, the third date. This was the longest it had ever taken me to bone a girl, and it was taking a toll on me. I'd have Victoria in my cabin every night to relieve myself. Just who the fuck did Alice think she was anyway?

I was rethinking the whole virgin pussy concept. By then, I wasn't sure if it would be worth it anymore. She was really making me work for it. If she didn't give it up to me soon, I'd dump her because I knew plenty of girls here dying for me to get into their pants. I didn't really want to miss out on that this summer and so far, Alice was taking up a lot of my time.

Needing Victoria fast, I started walking towards the staff quarters where I knew she'd be flirting with Eleazar, Carmen's boyfriend. So maybe she was a slut, but we had an agreement, a good agreement. She understood my lack of desire for a commitment and I understood her promiscuous tendencies.

I didn't really want to go all the way back to the main house just to have Ron find me and give me a job to do. Instead, I took a shortcut which would lead me to the staff ballroom, but not without passing by the lake first.

I didn't give my path much thought. I had roamed it before with Alice, and countless other times on my own or with some other chick. I knew my way around, and I knew what to expect. I expected the guest section of the lake to be near empty, the sun not as hot as it was in the early afternoon.

But what I didn't expect was what I saw at the staff section of the lake.

If it had been any other couple, I would've walked past them not really giving them a second thought except 'at least someone's getting some'.

But this wasn't just 'any other couple', so I stopped in my tracks and just stared openly.

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were kissing furiously, like they were afraid that the other one would run out of mouth. Cullen's hands were roaming Bella's body in a way that I knew was anything but innocent. Bella's fingers were tangled in his hair, massaging and pulling. I nearly groaned myself, I loved it when chicks did that. And damn, I couldn't blame Cullen for wanting her. She was showing more skin than I had ever seen and fuck, baby had it going on. She was as hot, if not hotter than, her sister. I could do without her attitude, but her body got a solid A in my grade book.

Bella had been a thorn in my side ever since she confronted me about Rosalie. She looked at me as if I were something stuck on the bottom of her shoe, and I knew that she would make it even harder for me to bed Alice. Yesterday at lunch she had played a game with me and I nearly shot myself when she won. She held a very important card; the knowledge of Rosalie and her pregnancy. I got her message clear: if she needed to, she would play that card, no hesitations. And I knew I was fucked because I wasn't sure if Alice would believe me or Bella. I didn't even know if Bella had warned her about me yet. I doubted it, but you never know.

Now, as I watched Bella and Cullen get hot and heavy, my smirk grew.

Bella had just given me a major card to play.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

I tugged on his hair, needing some way of letting my frustration and lust out, other than his mouth. When he crashed his lips onto mine, I thought I would faint. This was better than heavenly. Kissing Edward was in a category all its own. His tongue battled with mine, fighting for dominance. I refused to let him have it, it was too good to stop and just let him take over. I had only been kissed twice before this, but they just didn't count anymore. Nothing could ever compare. My lack of experience was made up for by my intense need to taste him, to feel his glorious lips on mine.

I felt his hands run up and down my sides, caressing and rubbing. I moaned into his mouth, it felt too good to _not_ make some sort of noise. When I moaned, he groaned, and I knew he liked what I was doing with his hair. I could feel every inch of his body up against mine, and it just fueled the fire in my belly even more.

Sensing my dire need for oxygen, Edward broke away, but his lips didn't leave me. They wandered across my jaw, to my neck where he placed open-mouthed kisses everywhere. Not one bit went unkissed. My breathing was embarrassingly loud. When I had gotten enough oxygen to satiate me, I pulled his head back up to mine. We kissed urgently, making up for the short time our lips had spent apart. I would soon come to find that any time spent away from any part of Edward was too long.

A while later, we had moved to the lounge chairs. He leaned back and I sat in between his legs, my back to his chest, our lips still joined. The urgency had decreased in our kisses, now just sweet pecks. When we finally broke apart, I laid my head against his shoulder, sighing in content.

"Edward?"

"Hmm," he murmured sleepily. I smiled.

"We can make this work, can't we?" I asked, timid all of a sudden. I didn't know what his answer would be, and I was scared that this was all an illusion, that he would realize after our kiss that I wasn't worth it.

"I'm willing to do anything for you, Bella," he said simply. I twisted my torso to face him.

"Really?" He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Yes. Fuck it all. We'll break the rules now, together," he reached for my hand and squeezed it lightly. I beamed at him and leaned in, aiming for his cheek, but he had other plans. He turned his head and caught my lips with his own. I laughed against his mouth and felt him do the same.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, come on, you didn't seriously think I'd give you the first kiss without any sort of drama? I thought you knew me better than that! -sniffs-. lol. I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of steaminess in the last chapter, and if it doesn't, screw you. Anyway, this will be a two part chapter, only because I need a little more time to develop the Alice&Jasper and Rose&Emmett part of it. Part Two should be up later today...no bull, I'd have it up like a little later but I'm kinda tired. It's almost two friggin a.m and I woke up early today. I haven't done much of them lately and I really want to, but I didn't want to make a monster one-part chapter either. **

**To those of you who have seen the movie, please don't kill me for doing this out of sequence! And yes, I'm aware that James was not the one supposed to catch them, but the equivalent of Vivan Pressman in this story would not be roaming the resort at this time in the afternoon. She hasn't really been introduced personally yet, though I'm sure some of you may have figured it out. To be honest, the kiss wasn't even going to be in this chapter. I was going to do all that according to the movie. Baby and Johnny don't really have any contact like that until the night of the Sheldrake (the Crowley). But like you, I got impatient -rolls eyes-. Whatever, the true jizzinyourpants steaminess shall happen on that night, and by my estimate, that won't be for another two or three chapters. I'm very interested in writing that night from Rosalie's point of view, and that may take up quite a bit.  
**

**So I would have had this chapter up earlier Saturday, but I got distracted watching Prayers for Bobby (gotta love lifetime) but after I watched that, I was inspired. Seriously, I wrote like six pages of the chapter right after watching it. Beautiful movie, you have to see it if you haven't already!**

**And the song...come on, you know you love it!**

**So,**

**A) Review if you're born to be wild ;D**

**B) Review if the steaminess of this chapter totally makes up for the last chapter**

**C) Review if you like cold pizza =]  
**


	11. Chapter Nine, Part Two: Born to Be Wild

**A/N: My apologies for not updating when I said I would. I'll probably rant a little bit about that in the note at the bottom, just a fair warning.**

**Speaking of warnings: Part Two is purely Alice&Jasper and Rosalie&Emmett. Absolutely no Edward&Bella. **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the crazygood Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them =]

* * *

**

Chapter Nine, Part Two: Born to Be Wild

**APOV**

I lazily traced circles on my stomach. James had just dropped me off at my cabin after our date; he said he had something to take care of. My heart fluttered and I was so giddy whenever I thought about him. My summer romance was turning out to be something to remember. He was amazing in so many different ways- he got along with my family, he was smart, and he loved my spirit. That usually annoyed most people my age, that was why I didn't have too many friends at school. Just a select few, and Bella of course.

Our physical relationship was progressing wonderfully- just today, I let him touch me where no guy has touched me before. I knew he was enjoying it because I felt his response, and that just made me feel incredibly good. I could put him in that state. I'm glad that it was good for him. And for me…well, it wasn't exactly what I had imagined, but it wasn't bad either. His hands were rougher than I would've liked for the first time a man grabbed my breasts. They felt a bit tender now, but I didn't let that faze me. This, with James, was a good thing.

But that didn't help ease my guilt.

Because now, as I laid on my bed, I was wondering what another man's hands would feel like. One particular other blue-eyed, blond man. Jasper was so calm and relaxed, I wondered if that's how he would be as a lover, too. Would he be gentle? Would he whisper sweet nothings in my ear like I had hoped James would do?

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. I was with James, and I hardly knew Jasper. Sure, I'd love to get to know him, but I wasn't sure what would happen after that. Though, admittedly, I didn't really care. My curiosity to know Jasper was too great. His eyes were calm and beautiful, but left something to be desired. They gave a glimpse into _him_, but I couldn't make out just what made Jasper…Jasper.

I threw my legs over the side of my bed, too energized to just lay here. My date with James really got my adrenaline rushing and my endorphins racing in my veins. I pushed my feet into my sandals, looked into the mirror to make sure I looked presentable, and was out the door before I could really get a good look at myself.

I started on the path that would take me back to the main house. Maybe there would be someone there to play with, or better yet, maybe I could find Mattie again. We had a blast this afternoon at arts and crafts with Bella. I wasn't sure where she disappeared to, but I figured I'd just ask her at dinner. She had been acting strange lately. She went off on her own after breakfast, and today, she missed lunch. When I asked her where she had been, she made up some story about a nap causing her to lose track of time. I saw through her lie immediately, but she stuck with that story. I let it go just this once, but I certainly didn't forget. I'd find out what was going out eventually.

I was about halfway to the main house when I heard footsteps just ahead of me, getting closer and closer. Probably just someone going to freshen up before dinner. I hope I didn't 'loose track of time' at the main house, I really wanted to show off a new dress that night at dinner. I had a feeling that James would enjoy it.

I nearly did a Bella when I saw who was really coming towards me. I would recognize that honey blond hair anywhere.

"Jasper?" He looked up from the book he was reading and gave me a big smile.

"Alice, it's nice to see you. How are you?" He was still smiling as he said this, and I couldn't help but internally swoon. I gave him my own flirtatious smile. His smile faded and was replaced by a tightly-formed line.

"I've been great. How about yourself?" I asked coyly. I wasn't sure why I was flirting with him, but I couldn't help myself. He was so _gorgeous_.

"I've been alright myself, ma'am," he replied with his drawl. He really knew when to turn on the charm.

"I'm glad to hear that. How's work?" I mentally kicked myself. I was asking him about his job where I was technically his boss? How stupid could I get?

To my relief, he chuckled.

"Work is fine. I mean, as long as the guests are good, then the employees are good," he joked. I laughed nervously, still embarrassed.

"I see. So...what are you reading?" I gestured to the book in his hand. He held it up so I could see the cover.

"Ah. Tolstoy. You enjoy Russian literature?"

"Not particularly, but I do love a good book about war. How about you? Do you like to read?"

I wrinkled my nose.

"It's really more Bella's thing, but she's a big influence. I got my love of the classics from her," I explained. He nodded.

"Which is your favorite?"

"I'd have to say Emma by Jane Austen. Most people hate Emma, but I find her amusing. She's not as bad as everyone thinks she is. She's just enthusiastic, is all." His casual smile turned into a laugh, and I was flabbergasted. Had I said something funny? Was there something on my face? I brought my hands up to my face to feel for something, when he grabbed my wrist to stop me. I tried not to gasp at the feeling of his skin on mine.

"No, you misunderstood. It's just that, well I was thinking that you sort of reminded me of Emma," he clarified. I frowned in confusion.

"I do?"

"Yes. You said she's enthusiastic. Well, so are you. You're very much full of life. That's a good thing, don't ever lose that," he said seriously. I giggled and nodded.

"So, Miss Swan, where are you headin' to?" he asked, holding his arm out for me. I took it with trepidation, not really knowing where this was going.

"I got bored all alone in my cabin. I thought maybe I'd go and see if there was anything to do at the main house," I told him.

"Well, Rosalie, my sister, is teaching a salsa class in the gazebo. Would you like to go to that?"

I contemplated my answer before saying anything. That _did_ sound like fun, but talking with Jasper was nice. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stop.

"Actually, do you think we could just take a walk? I like talking to you," I said, not at all shy. I was never one to hold back.

"Sure. I could never deny a pretty lady," he said, his drawl seeping back into his voice. I don't know how he did that- let it come out at the most perfect times. I looked up at him, and he winked. I sighed, knowing I would probably follow Jasper wherever he led.

And that scared me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**JPOV**

I was in way over my head here. It felt natural to be myself around Alice, but like Edward said about Bella, she was a guest, she was off limits. Right. Hypocrite. Rosalie told me what Edward told her about his true feelings for Bella. To be honest, I was slightly ticked that he had scrutinized my personal relationship with Bella just because she was a guest, and there he goes, falling for her. But then, I wasn't that mad. Rosalie was right, Bella would be good for Edward. He needed something like this. He beat himself up way too much, and Bella would be more than willing to help him see himself clearly.

But I also agreed when Rosalie told me how she had responded- a warning. A warning to not fuck with her, or else Rose would beat the shit out of Edward, and I had no doubt that that threat was backed up. Rose could be terrifying when she wanted to be. If Edward hurt Bella, I'd have to kick his ass, too. Bella had become a close friend of mine and Rosalie's, and I'd be damned if Edward ruined the best thing to happen to the three of us in a long time.

"Where are you taking me?" the tiny woman on my arms asked me curiously. I grinned.

"A small clearing in the woods. It's very private, I think you'd like it." She smiled and bounced with glee. I patted her hand to calm her down. She really was something else.

We reached the clearing in no time. I led her to the center where an old, fallen tree laid on the ground. We sat down next to each other silently, all of a sudden not sure what to say.

"So…have you decided what you're going to do with Victoria yet?" she asked me with a sly grin on her face. I'm sure mine displayed the confusion I felt.

"Victoria?"

"Yes, I know about her. Bella told me. It's okay, you don't have to lie. You two would be…cute together," she went on, with a slight grimace.

"What exactly did Bella tell you?" I asked.

"Oh she just told me that you told her that you have a thing for a certain redhead," she said, all giggly and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I chuckled and patted her hands on her lap.

"Yes, well I think there was a misunderstanding. I don't now nor will I ever 'have a thing' for Victoria," I snorted her name. If I wanted something that had been around the block that many times, I'd call a mail man, but I didn't say that out loud. Esme taught Edward and I to be gentlemen, whether or not the woman deserved it.

"Oh. Well is there anyone else here who has caught your eye?"

I wasn't sure how to reply. Oh yes, something had definitely caught my eye, and she was sitting right next to me. But how would she take it if I just told her, right here, right now? She was with James; that much was clear. No matter how much Bella and I didn't want her to be, she was. Bella obviously wasn't doing too much to stop it because they were still together. So maybe…I could take it into my hands now. Take her from James…get him back for what he did to Rose.

No. I couldn't do that to Alice. She was a person, not a tool for revenge.

But what if…what if I wasn't just doing this for revenge? What if that was just a bonus? What if…I really did want Alice to myself? I almost scoffed. There was not 'what if' about it. I _did_ want Alice. And if Edward could get what he wanted, no matter how forbidden, then I'll be damned if I couldn't do the same.

I decided to play with her a little bit.

"Yes. I've seen something that I like," I answered, leaving plenty of room for questions.

She took the bait.

"Ooh really? Who is she? What's her name?" she asked, bouncing again with enthusiasm. I placed my hand on her clasped hands again, with a little force, and she calmed down. Her hands were so small, they both fit in one of mine.

"I don't think you know her," I said, smirking. She pouted, and I found myself regretting my answer. Those big grey eyes could make me spill out my deepest secrets.

"Her name is Ali," I amended, and her face lit up. She either didn't notice or forgot that Ali was a popular nickname for Alice or Alison.

"Oh, is she a part of the staff as well?"

"Not exactly," I answered reluctantly. I wished she hadn't asked that question; that might've given me away.

"Is she…pretty?" she asked tentatively. I wanted so badly to tell her that her insecurities were foolish, that even if I were talking about another woman, no one's beauty could even hold a candle to hers.

I settled instead for the complete, absolute truth. I tore my gaze from the forest floor to her warm, grey eyes and said, "She's beautiful."

Alice was obviously not in her best formation today because her expression turned dejected for a second, before it went back to neutral. Well, neutral for her was a giant smile and excited eyes, but I detected the disappointment in her face.

"That's good. You deserve someone pretty," she said, in a voice tinged with sadness. I half-smiled.

"Thank you ma'am," I said, my accent creeping into my words. She blushed and looked down. _Swan women and their blushes._

"You're welcome," she whispered. I stood up suddenly and held my hand out for her to take.

"Unfortunately, I must get back to work. I believe dinner is starting soon," I said. She nodded and we walked out of the clearing, both lost in our thoughts.

I was in way over my head here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**RPOV**

I groaned into my pillow, begging for the morning sickness to end. Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts the entire damn day? I hadn't been able to keep anything down for weeks. I was getting tired of it. The only thing that consoled me was the fact that I'd no longer be pregnant in a few days; even if I shuddered to think about the actual procedure. Dear God how I wished I could keep it. _My baby_, I thought as I wrapped my arms around my abdomen.

A fist pounding on my door disturbed me from my musings.

"Go away!" I moaned, but it was muffled by my pillow.

"Come on, Rose, I know you're in there!" I heard Emmett's voice yell. Instantly my mood brightened and I got out of bed as fast as I could without getting dizzy. I pulled the door open and was lifted into a bone crushing bear-hug.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I laughed. He placed me on my feet and pulled away, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, Rose. I guess I kinda forget about your…condition," he said, that dimply grin still on his face.

"It's okay. The little…um, embryo doesn't like it so much," I said, flinching at my slip-up. In my head, I had taken to calling the baby 'the little one', even though an embryo was all it would ever be.

"Yeah. So uh, Thursday right?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded in confirmation.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure," he said. I walked in first and held the door for him, gesturing for him to come in. He walked in through the threshold, and I had to hold back a laugh. He was a giant, and this room definitely wasn't much in terms of size.

"What were you doing before I got here?" he asked, taking a seat on a chair besides my bed. I sat down on my bed, facing him.

"Oh, you know just…trying to ward off the nausea bugs," I joked lightly. He chuckled lightly, his eyes darting around my room. His eyes focused on a particular spot on the wall, and I turned around, trying to find what he was staring at.

"You've been to Paris?" he said, pointing to the poster on the east wall advertising the Russian Ballet in Paris. I smiled wistfully.

"Yes. My aunt and uncle surprised us when we were fifteen. We took a vacation to France and one night, they surprised me again with tickets to the Russian Ballet. I went with my aunt Esme. It was amazing," I sighed, feeling the bliss of that night return to my body, making my fingertips tingle. I looked at him and he was looking at me in wonder.

"You were happy that night," he said, grinning. I nodded my head profusely.

"I was," I agreed.

"I'd like to see you that happy again Rose," he said sincerely. I smiled sadly at him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

"I'd like to be that happy again."

He nodded and leaned back in his chair. I had already told him everything that happened in Forks, and everything about my life with my aunt, uncle, brother, and cousin. He asked me why I didn't just leave Edward and Jazz and go back to Forks to finish high school. I shook my head, doubting that he would understand. Esme and Carlisle may have been family, but Edward and Jazz were family as well. I had already made my decision to follow Edward, as did Jazz, and I would just have to live with it. I would never leave those two; they were my support system.

"Um, so how's your day so far?" I asked, breaking the tension.

"It's been alright, better now that I'm with you," he said, his dimples giving away his smile. I giggled and shook my head.

"Really, Emmett? I thought you were cleverer than that," I said snootily. He grinned roguishly.

"Oh, I am, Rose," he assured me huskily. Words failed me at that moment. Emmett was really a piece of work if he could render me, Rosalie Hale, speechless. I arched an eyebrow at him and leaned back, my hands holding me up.

"Hmm, I might need convincing of that," I said flirtatiously. He tried to play it off, but I saw him gulp. His hand tugged at his collar. I glanced at my alarm clock, aware that my time with him was limited. I had fifteen minutes before I had to be at a lesson.

"Don't worry, I'll convince you so that you never have any doubts again," his voice brought my eyes back to him. I turned them on, full force. God wouldn't have given me violets for eyes if he didn't want me to use them. He squirmed in his seat within five seconds. I smirked triumphantly.

"Sure you will. If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for a lesson," I motioned for him to leave, even though I wanted him to stay. For the afternoon, for the night.

Forever.

"Oh, alright. Have fun at your lesson. If you start to feel bad, say something, alright?" he ordered sternly.

"Yes sir," I said, saluting. He grinned and leaned down to peck me on the cheek.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yes, I imagine Edward and Jasper will drag me to dinner," I winked. He smiled and let himself out of my cabin. I laid back down on my bed, tired all of a sudden.

Emmett was great. He didn't run away screaming when I told him about my pregnancy with another man. On the contrary, we became closer. He worried about me, always asking me how I was doing and offering to do anything for me. I smiled. I loved the attention, especially from him. I wasn't sure what exactly our relationship was; friendship didn't seem adequate. I was sure he had feelings for me that went beyond friendly. I was more than positive he was attracted to me; what sane man wouldn't be? With the exception of Edward and Jasper, every man I had come across since I turned twelve did a double take when they saw me. Emmett was no different. I had always used my beauty to get me whatever I wanted. It especially came in handy over the past few years.

_And now look at where it's gotten you_, a tiny voice in my head sneered. I sighed, knowing it was right. Maybe it was a sin to be this beautiful; or maybe the sin was vanity. I was being punished for one of the capital sins by perhaps the worst form of torture, in my opinion. Being teased with something I've always wanted, but having to refuse it. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought that. Normally I would've just taken it, but my hormones were going crazy recently.

I pushed myself off of my bed, wandering over to my dresser and picking out jazz pants and a tank top. Thankfully my belly hadn't started to grow yet so I was able to fit in my dance clothes. I quickly got ready for the lesson, putting my hair up in a tight bun. Mr. Beaumont never liked it when I was late.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, so will Rose go through with the abortion? Probably. Haha, didn't mean to be snarky or anything, but that's the way the movie goes. F0shizzle. Anyways, I was going to update yesterday but DAMNIT. I had some last minute homework to take care of, which was really fcking ridiculous. It killed my Monday afternoon/evening. It took a lot longer than I anticipated, only because there was like...nothing in the textbook. Rawr. Anyway, yes, part two is really short, but it was really more of an update on what these four were doing. Either way, I'm liking how Alice&Jasper's relationship is progressing. Rosalie&Emmett aren't moving forward too much, only because Rosalie is more concerned with the 'embryo' than much else. I'm trying to stay as true as possible to the characters and remember, Rosalie is self-absorbed. She's the one who resents the vamp lifestyle the most, and here, she resents the on-the-run lifestyle, even though she chose to follow Edward, no matter the consequences. **

**I'm not sure when I'll next update. I'm back to school tomorrow(haha HOORAY FOR FIVE DAY WEEKENDS! It snowed so school was canceled today) and I don't know if I'll have time this week. Most likely this weekend. Crowley next? Hmm, we'll see.**

**Review if you prefer 'the little one' to 'the embryo'! =[  
**


	12. omgBECKYPOV Must Read

**A/N: I'm incredibly sorry that this is a fake-me-out update(I hate them too), but I found it necessary to inform you that I won't be able to update until later this week.**

**Coming back to school to a new semester is crazyyyyyyyyy. And we're well into rehearsals now for drama so I'm not home as much. Chapter ten is taking me much longer than anticipated, and I'm only about halfway done. Sorry for having a life?**

**Haha jk. I won't apologize for that. I am, however, sorry for the delay. **

**On a happier note…THE STEELERS WON THE EFFING SUPERBOWL!!!!! I mean…was there any doubt? =] lol I'm not a hardcore Steelers fan, but I was definitely rooting for them. Notice how I spell 'definitely' correctly, but that's a rant for another day, and trust me, I will rant about that eventually. **

**And just to **_**somewhat**_** placate you for my lack of update on this story, I do have a little something for you. There's a plot that's currently developing in my head, and I'd like to have your opinion on it. Below you'll find the fullest summary I can give you right now, and a small snippet.**

**A Word of Caution: This is **_**not**_** the Dirty Dancing sequel, nor anything related to Dirty Dancing. This is something completely different, and if you don't like the idea of Player/Sadistic Bella, don't read. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**And now presenting…**

_**Rip Your Heart Out**_

**Summary: **Player Edward/Innocent Bella? Overdone. Player Edward/Geeky Bella? Also overdone. Popular,Sweet Bella/Geeky Edward? Very sexy, and maybe not overdone, but still done. Player,Sadistic Bella/ Gentlemanly, Mannered Edward? **Yes**.

Edward Cullen is new to Forks High School. The minute he walks through the doors, people whisper. It's likely they're talking about him seeing as how he's the new kid in town. He makes his way to the first class and hears more whispers, but he can make out what they're saying now. The boys are looking at him pityingly, and the girls are saying "When do you think they'll get him?" "Which one wants him?" "Poor thing, doesn't know what he's getting into. He's too gorgeous for his own good…" He ignores them, of course, but still can't help but wonder who 'they' are. He puts it in the back of his mind, deciding the only thing he'll worry about this year is his schoolwork.

Stupid, stupid man.

* * *

**EPOV**

_My first lunch at Forks High School was over, and I was happy to say I had made friends already. I'd always been sensitive to other people's thoughts in Chicago and that helped me make plenty of friends. I wasn't sure how much that skill would come in handy in Forks, but so far it was working well. The two guys, Jasper and Emmett, seemed nice enough. Esme will probably love them. Carlisle would just be happy that I wasn't having a hard time. I wasn't thrilled to leave Chicago, but I understood that this job would be good for Carlisle, so I didn't put up a fight or throw any tantrums when I received the news. It was better to live in harmony with your parents. Made my life a heck of a lot easier._

_I didn't need a map to get to class. A shy, brown-haired girl named Angela graciously offered to walk with me to class after we found out that we had Biology after lunch together. She didn't talk much and I sensed it was because she didn't want to sound stupid, or repeat a question I had most likely already answered today. I appreciated that. She seemed real, genuine. I didn't feel any particular attraction, but I could definitely see myself liking a girl like her._

_What irked me to no end was that the entire day, whispers had been following me. I figured it was only to be expected. This was a small town and my family and I were probably the only people to move here in a long time. Attention never bothered me too much, it came with popularity. I wasn't arrogant, but I knew what kind of crowd I hung out with in Chicago. Surprisingly, we weren't the stereotypical 'it' clique, partying hard and drinking Vodka like water on the weekends. We were all pretty straight and narrow, and that was just the way we were._

_When I heard what these people were whispering, I was even more irritated. I didn't know who 'they' were, nor did I know why they would want to 'get me', whatever that meant. I hadn't even seen them. I asked my table about it at lunch, but they all just looked away uncomfortably. A kid named Eric Yorkie mumbled that I would find out soon enough. Emmett, ever rambunctious, broke the tension by telling a dirty joke and the table erupted in loud, yet nervous laughter. Everyone at lunch seemed relaxed, and I looked around to see if there was any elite group that had that certain 'je ne sais quoi' about them, but there was none. I gave up and enjoyed the rest of my lunch with my newfound group of friends._

_I handed my slip to Mr. Banner, which he then signed, returned to me along with a textbook, and directed me to my seat, all the way across the room from Angela. She gave me an encouraging smile from her place next to another kid from our lunch table, Mike Newton._

_Mr. Banner explained to me that the person who sat next to me would be my partner for the whole year. I nodded, but when I arrived to the familiar black-topped desk, there was no one there. That was fine, I was good at science and didn't really have the need for a partner. If no one sat next to me, I wouldn't have to answer their mundane questions about why I moved or what my life was like in Chicago. I could enjoy the peace and quiet._

I would realize much later that I spoke too soon.

_I drummed my fingers on the table in a familiar beat, the tune of Esme's song. I nearly got lost in the nonexistent music before Mr. Banner finally called the class to order. Everyone got quiet for the most part. I paid rapid attention to the introduction of the subject, only to find that I had already studied this. Bored, I let my attention wander. _

_I heard intense whispers from the back of the classroom, but I ignored them. I had somewhat gotten used to it. It would probably stop in a week or so, enough time for them to adjust to the idea of a new student. It would become old news as soon as the next piece of gossip came along._

Wrong.

_Just when I had started doodling on a blank page in my notebook, I noticed that Mr. Banner had stopped talking. I could hear the distinct noise of heels on the tile right outside of the class. The class was getting quieter and quieter until the door opened._

_The class fell silent immediately._

_The culprit stepped into the room and walked over to Mr. Banner, leaning over to whisper in his ear. Mr. Banner looked panicked for a moment, and I swore I saw sweat forming on his forehead. When she finished, she pulled away and waited calmly for his reply. He simply nodded and gestured for her to take a seat…next to me._

_As she walked slowly over to me, I got a good look at her. _

_And Christ, I wasn't disappointed._

_Pale, creamy skin to die for. I didn't know how much the cosmetic industry made a year from women who would kill to have skin like hers, and she just came with it. Her hair was a lustrous mahogany brown that hung down to her waist. It framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Her plump lips were a little too full for her thin jaw, but that just made her more beautiful. I thought I had seen the epitome of God's creation, until I got to her eyes._

_Brown. The most common eye color in the world, but somehow unique to hers. Most people didn't like brown eyes because the of the lack of depth, but that wasn't her case. They were expressive, almost like a sea of chocolate. I'd probably never want to venture into them. I'd get lost within seconds._

_I scanned her up and down, taking my time as she was taking hers. A low cut shirt hugged her torso, her hair coming down to cover her breasts perfectly, making them that much more enticing. Her waist was the tiny thing that every woman wanted. I usually liked a girl with curves, and she had those too. There was no subtle flare of her hips and bottom. They were large and luscious, just like every woman's should be. The skirt she wore was indecently short, showing off her endless legs that ended in designer shoes. _

_By the time I was done with my inventory, she had already arrived at the desk. She gracefully set down her Prada bag on the floor before sitting down and crossing her legs, all lady-like. She placed her elbows on the desk and her hands formed a sort of steeple on which she rested her chin. Her eyes were looking forward, seemingly taking in Banner's lecture. It had resumed in the time I took to, as some would say, 'check her out'. I snapped out of the trance she put me in and looked around._

_The rest of the class was anxious on their seats, their foots bobbing up and down as they took notes furiously. People kept shooting nervous glances at the mystery woman next to me, but she took no notice. I looked over at Angela and she caught my gaze. Her face was horrified, and her eyes were torn between mine and _her._ I sent her a questioning look, and she just answered me with an apologetic grimace before turning back to the front. I shook my head and also turned back to the lecture, wondering when I'd actually get some answers._

_She was obviously one of the notorious 'them'._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

_I took a puff of my Camel's cigarette, blowing it in the opposite direction of Rose's face. I wasn't actually looking at her, but it didn't matter anyway. I knew where she was no matter what I was looking at._

"_Have you seen the new kid yet?" Alice asked, taking a puff of her own cigarette. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose give a tiny head shake._

"_Not yet. Everyone is saying he's to die for," she answered in the most bored tone she could muster. I shrugged, and they knew I hadn't seen him either._

_This was how we spent our lunches. We refused to eat the disgusting shit they called food in the cafeteria, and the people at this school were terrified of us. Needless to say, it made for a less than okay lunch period. We preferred to come outside to the memorial bench dedicated to Chief Swan, my father's grandfather. Students weren't allowed to sit here, but that didn't apply to us._

_A freshman was hurrying to lunch, probably after staying with a teacher to discuss some trivial shit. He passed by our table, shooting us a long glance. I raised my eyes to his. His eyes widened in fear as I stared at him. Not glaring, just looking at him from beneath my lashes. He let out a small squeak before sprinting off to the lunchroom. I looked back down at the table and smiled a small, nearly imperceptible smile._

"_I think you just gave the boy diarrhea," Rose commented while studying her nails. Alice ignored the conversation, deciding it was too boring to partake in._

"_Hmm," I murmured before taking another puff. In the distance, we heard the bell ringing, alerting us that it was time for fifth period to begin._

"_Want to ditch Calc?" Alice asked Rose. Rose sighed and mhm'd. I almost rolled my eyes, but I was too bored to._

"_It shouldn't even be called ditching anymore. You two never show up," I said airily. The both gave a giggle, then silenced._

"_I guess I'll actually go to class today. I don't have anything else to do."_

"_James said he'd drop us off some x," Alice informed me, blowing on her wet nails. I shrugged._

"_Okay," which, you know, kind of sounded like 'okay' but to us it was like 'if you don't get me the shit I paid for I'll kill your ass'. _

_I walked off at a snail's pace for the worst class ever invented; Biology. It was no wonder I never came to this class. My intolerance for boredom was well known, and if I decided to grace a teacher with my presence, it was because I found his or her class semi-entertaining._

"_Oh, Bella?" Alice called. I halted my steps, still close enough to hear her indoor voice. _

"_If you see the new guy, tell us? You know what we like," she requested sweetly. I smirked and inclined my head minimally before taking off again, as slow as before._

_As sweet and nonchalant as Alice acted, I knew there was an intense excitement brewing in her tiny body. It was inside Rose and me as well; new meat. Halfway through this year, the dimwitted male population of Forks High finally figured out our game, after we had played with every boy here. With the new boy, who was reportedly a beautiful specimen, came opportunity for some fun in this lifeless town. He wouldn't know what we were doing, and if anyone in this school knew what was good for them, they wouldn't say anything to him either. _

_Alice and Rose were the most important people in my life, but I desperately hoped this guy was my type. If he wasn't, I wouldn't touch him, and if he was, they wouldn't touch him. It was an understanding that went without saying. I really did want him to be something I'd like; it had been too long since I had a good, really mind blowing fuck. It had been long for Rose and Alice too, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was too selfish, and it should've bothered me, but it didn't._

_I passed the bathroom in the science building and smirked at my findings._

_Emmett McCarty._

_Rose had gotten him so good last year, she almost felt bad. To this day, she called him her biggest victory, both literally and figuratively. He was easily the most built and buff guy at this school. He was incredibly physical, exactly what Rose went crazy for. He kept good company also, best friends with Jasper Hale. Jasper was an interesting character. I recalled the fake conversations I had to hold with him when Alice was playing with him. He was actually intelligent. When Alice got him, she was on cloud nine. Coincidentally, it happened during the same weekend Rose crushed Emmett. They both came to school that Monday with giddy smiles on their faces. By then, the rest of the school suspected something and when they saw the huge grins, they were already looking for their victims, wondering if they would even show their faces at school today. It was possible, and not improbable that they transferred. It had happened before, more than once._

_But no, like the fucking brave little tigers, they showed up at school that day, but it was easily remarked that they weren't the same Emmett and Jasper. Their eyes no longer held laughter or serenity, only cold, anger, and depression._

_I grinned at the memory, proud of my friends for their accomplishments. I was still in the hallway with Emmett, still not walking any faster. He had paused just outside the men's room to give me a dead, cold stare. I smiled happily at him, to which he shook his head and entered the bathroom, pushing it harder than necessary. I laughed the rest of my walk down that hallway before I sobered just before turning into the Biology hallway. _

_The sound of my Louboutins against the tile floor comforted me as I made my way into Mr. Banner's room, but I still couldn't help but wonder why the hell I came to class in the first place. It was boring beyond comprehension, and he was an incompetent teacher. I technically didn't need to come to any classes. I got straight As either way. It kept daddy happy enough to leave me alone and stay away from Forks, just where I liked him. Alice couldn't touch him there._

_I shuddered away from that thought as I finally came to the heavy wooden door that would lead to my next hour of hell. I heard the class getting quieter and I smiled at the familiarity. That always happened when one of us walked into a room, no matter where._

_I pushed open the door and stepped inside, taking my sweet time. Banner had stopped talking, perspiring with anxiety at my close presence. I smirked and strutted up to him, knowing that he was trying to look anywhere but the tempting sway of my hips. Banner wasn't the best lay I'd ever had, but he was a dirty talker, just how I liked it. I walked slowly to him to feed him some bullshit excuse for my tardiness._

"_I'm sorry. I was in for help with Mr. Varner," I whispered into his ear, making sure to blow into it the tiniest bit. He fought a shudder, as if I wouldn't notice. I'm Bella Swan. I invented the shudder._

_He nodded meekly in return and motioned for me to get to my seat. I rolled my eyes this time, as if I couldn't figure that out myself. I sauntered over to my desk, just like I do everything; slow. I didn't expect the marvelous sight that greeted me._

_Bronze untidy hair set perfectly on top of a beautiful head, clearly chiseled by the best artist money couldn't even buy. His jaw and nose were angular, cheek bones high, and lips made to perfection. They would fit perfectly with mine. His eyes were the most piercing, brilliant green I had ever seen in my seventeen years, and I had seen a lot. They were perfect. He wasn't totally ripped, but lean and slightly lanky. His fingers were sprawled across the table as if it were a piano, which made me think that he most likely did play the instrument. His fingers were incredibly long, almost as if they were created to be inside me. But I didn't just want his fingers, I wanted all of him._

_And I knew he was mine._

_Alice wouldn't like the odd colored hair, and Rosalie wouldn't like his lack of bulky muscles. I loved his Greek God likeness. He had a mannered, proper aura about him. Perfect. He was probably a virgin, and didn't even touch himself. I laughed at that inside my head. I'd show him what it was like to need release so badly, he'd have to use his own hand. My prayers were answered. He was mine, the flashy, shiny new toy. _

_It didn't take much to figure out that he was checking me out as well. I knew he liked what he saw by the way his eyes got just a shade darker as he gawked at me ravenously. He probably didn't know that was the expression on his face; he was innocent. I always longed to corrupt the naïve and virginal. It gave me so much power, and that was what this life was all about. I already had a considerable amount, but there was no feeling like hearing your name be the first to leave a man's name in ecstasy._

"_Mr. Cullen?" Banner called. The God answered Banner's question correctly, and Banner went on with his stupid lecture on meiosis. Thankfully, it didn't take the entire hour to explain it to the rest of these idiots, so he let the class talk freely for the rest of the period. I turned my head barely a sixth of an inch towards Mr. Cullen, and I know he noticed. He would probably notice if I swallowed, he was so watchful. No surprise there, if anyone got the honor of sitting next to one of us, that was usually how it was._

"_Hello," a musical voice said to my left. Inwardly, I grinned. He was making it too easy. I arched an eyebrow to show that I'd heard him._

"_My name is Edward Cullen, I'm new here?"_

_It came out as more of a question, and I had to fight back the giggle that was threatening to escape. He needn't know how much I was enjoying this. I pursed my lips and pretended not to have heard him before I introduced myself._

"_Bella Swan," I said simply before ignoring him altogether. We'd have plenty of time to talk later on. If this was the only bit of fun I'd have in a while, I wanted to prolong it. That meant give him a little, take much more, and keep him wanting more. Easy._

_When the bell rang, he quickly collected his books and placed them inside his plain black backpack. I picked up my Prada bag, slung it over my shoulder, and stood._

"_Well, Mr. Cullen, I hope you enjoy your time at Forks High," and I hope you enjoy getting your heart ripped out._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

I slid down to the floor, my back to the wall, and hugged my knees to my chest. The fetal position seemed the best right now. It would help me stay together. I was coming apart at the seams, and she just sat there, on my bed, looking sexier than ever. Her eyes were all over my room, bored, while I was breaking beyond repair.

"I love the color of your room. Tell Esme I said that," she threw her head back and laughed.

"What. The. Fuck. Bella?" I choked out. She smiled and shook her head, coming over to me in just my shirt.

"You're my greatest victory, Edward. I had originally prepared to draw this out as long as possible, but you just went and made that easier for me…by making this _harder_ for me," she frowned slightly at the oxymoron, before giggling.

"You were stubborn. You didn't want to trust me. That has never happened to me before, Edward. But thank you, really. Now that I've won…well, it's just better, isn't it? You were so reluctant, and for a second I really thought that you wouldn't give in. And then you do…it was perfect, Edward. I had so much fun! Thank you!" She launched herself at me, laughing and hugging me. I tried to shrug away, but I couldn't. I was already too addicted to her touch. I spilled tears onto her shirt, well my shirt, and she pulled back, disgusted.

"What a pussy," she muttered before unbuttoning the shirt and sliding it off. I couldn't even enjoy it; I was too angry, too heart broken. She went over to the couch and pulled a nightgown out of her overnight bag.

"You can sleep there if you want. I'll take the bed," she said and she did just that. She strayed over to my bed, airy, bored, and sloth-like as always. If anyone ever said they knew someone slower than Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale, I'd laugh hysterically at them. She moved as though she wanted everyone to see her every move, which I realized she probably did.

Vainpsychobitch.

"Fuck off, Bella," I said through my tears. All I received was a short bark of laughter before the lights were turned off and we were submerged in darkness.

_She ripped my heart out, just like people warned me. I hope someone warns her. I'm getting her and her two friends for all they're worth._

_I'll rip their hearts out.

* * *

_

**A/N: See, I'm doing something semi productive, right? Haha, don't worry, the next Dirty Dancing update is coming, I swear! But when you get an idea, you have to get it down, don't you?**

**Review and tell me if I should continue with that story or not.**

**(After I finish with Dirty Dancing, of course.)**


	13. Chapter Ten: Children Are My Future

**A/N: I won't even begin my apology now. Read full at the bottom.**

**Warning: If you're a girl, your lady bits will feel awkward in this chapter, and I don't mean that in a good way.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them =]

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Children Are My Future

_I believe that children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

_Everybody searching for a hero  
People need someone to look up to  
I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs  
A lonely place to be and so I learned to depend on me_

_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed at least I live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity_

_Because the greatest love of all is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all inside of me  
The greatest love of all is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself it is the greatest love of all_

_I believe that children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
If I fail, if I succeed at least I live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity_

_Because the greatest love of all is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all inside of me  
The greatest love of all is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself it is the greatest love of all_

_And if by chance, that special place  
That you've been dreaming of  
Leads you to a lonely place  
Find your strength in love_

Greatest Love of All by Whitney Houston

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

_6:30 a.m._

The glowing red letters glared at me from my night table. I glared right back at them, wishing I could fast forward through the day and just get to the night. It was finally Thursday, the night of the Crowley performance. I hardly slept last night with all this anxiety. I pulled at my hair, trying to recap all the steps, turns, and lifts. _Five, six, seven, eight_, turn, turn, spin out, _one, two, three, four,_ lift…

I sighed and growled quietly in the dark room, not wanting to wake Alice. Edward assured me yesterday that I had the dance down, cleverly evading the subject of the lift. I still wasn't too sure about that; any practice that we had done out of the water had barely held up. Literally. I couldn't hold the position once I was actually up in the air, and Edward chalked it up to confidence.

_Edward._

And I relaxed in my bed, closing my eyes and imagining his crooked grin, his hands on me…

He had finally given in, and I couldn't be happier. Rosalie was there at the rehearsal yesterday to watch us and make sure we were perfect. I'm sure even she felt the change in the air. Once she was sure that we were perfect, she excused herself from the studio saying she had a lesson. I wasn't sure if she was lying or not, but she did look clammy and was in an awful rush to get out of there. I hated saying this, but it gave Edward and me some alone time. As soon as the door closed behind her, Edward pulled me into him and greeted me properly.

We had only been together for a day so far, and already I was happier than ever. He took every opportunity he could to touch me, and I made sure to do the same. I couldn't get enough of him. He was like a grand prize, and I was the miraculously lucky winner. It was a good metaphor, although admittedly, 'grand prize' seemed inadequate. He was so much more…almost _too_ much.

I kicked my legs under the sheets, frustrated with my short attention span. I was usually so focused, but Edward came along and just…dazzled me. Not that I was complaining, of course. But I had been trying to remember the steps, and then I start thinking about him. I sighed and turned to my other side, closing my eyes and counting backwards from ten. I had been awake since four thirty that morning, too anxious to sleep, but I think it was starting to catch up on me. By three, I was knocked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up two hours later, rested and unsurprisingly, to an empty room. Alice must have gone ahead to breakfast. I didn't rush like I would have any other day. I took my time getting ready, making sure my outfit, my hair, and my face were all perfect. I had done this yesterday as well, wanting to look my absolute best for Edward. I wasn't sure if I would see him before we were supposed to leave for the Crowley, but you never know. When he wasn't busy with lessons, he liked to lurk around the resort.

I barely made it to breakfast on time. My parents didn't seem to notice and Alice said she didn't want to wake me up, that she heard me tossing and turning through the night. I shrugged and blushed when she acknowledged that; I must have been quite restless for Alice to notice. When Alice slept, it was like she was in a coma. Absolutely nothing could rouse her from her slumber.

"Ali, what are you doing this morning?" I said, reverting back to my old childhood nickname for her. This was what happiness did to you; it turned you into a pile of smiles and giggles.

Her reaction confused me to no end.

She dropped her fork and her jaw dropped. Charlie and Renée stopped their conversation and looked over to her, concerned. My eyebrows went up into my hairline. Alice had never minded the nickname before, why choose now to be melodramatic about it?

"Alice, dear, are you alright?" My mother asked, reaching over to grab her hand. Alice looked up with the stunned expression still on her face. When she saw all of us staring at her, bewildered, she immediately went from shocked to ecstatic, peppier than she normally was.

"I'm fine, mommy. I'm better than fine, I'm great!" she exclaimed, then turned her attention back to her pancakes. My mom's eyes met mine, still worried. I shrugged my shoulders and grinned, mouthing 'Alice' before winking. Her face relaxed and she sent a reassuring smile to my father. They slipped back into their conversation easily, leaving Alice and I to our own thoughts.

I pushed the strawberries around my plate, thinking about tonight. Eating wouldn't be a good thing right now; my stomach was churning too much and I knew it would come right back up if I even took one bite. Dancing the tango in an old, unused dance studio with Rosalie as an audience was one thing. It was a completely different thing to dance up on a stage, in a tiny red _thing_, high heels, and a dining room full of hotel guests. With my luck, I'd probably get dizzy, forget to spot, and fall on my face. Or on my ass. Or into the audience. Or into Edward…

I'd end up embarrassing not only myself, but him too. And didn't he say he needed this job lined up for next summer? If we failed horrifically tonight, they probably wouldn't give him the gig next summer…then what would he do? Would he resent me? Would he have a nervous break down because it had finally gotten to be too much? Would he break up with me? Just the thought made my heart cry in protest. If Edward wasn't mine after I got a taste of him, I'd stop functioning. My body would shut down, starting with my very soul.

"Alice, you didn't answer my question," I said pointedly. She jerked her head up from her breakfast and beamed at me.

"I have a date with James," she nearly cooed his name. I forced a grin on my face to appease her, and she smiled back hugely, going back to her food.

"Bella, I haven't seen you with Mike lately. What's wrong? Did he do something?" My dad looked about ready to strangle him if I said yes to that. I had completely forgotten about Mike Newton until today. It had been days. Maybe he finally took the hint.

"Oh no, he's…not my type," I said amusedly. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then what _is_ your type, Bella?" she asked suspiciously. My face fell. Alice was too observant for her own good. I tried to shrug noncommittally, but I think she saw through it. I knew I'd have to come clean sooner or later, if I wanted to pursue a serious relationship with Edward. I didn't like to hide things from my family, but with Edward, things were complicated. I wish it wasn't. I didn't care about money or status, but my family did. As soon as I'd mention Edward, they'd ask who his parents are, what he plans to do in his life, and other mundane questions that I'm sure he wanted to avoid. _It'll all work out_, I told myself. Edward was worth all of this.

"Well, I'm late to a poker game and I believe your mother has a tennis game?" my dad declared as he rose from the table. My mom nodded and excused herself to go get ready. Alice grinned and stood as well, skipping off to meet James. I sighed and got up myself, not sure what to do with myself until tonight.

I wasn't sure what later would have in store, and I was afraid to find out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**APOV**

"James!" I squealed as I ran to my sweetheart. He grinned and picked me up, swinging me around. I giggled and screamed for him to put me down. He laughed and spun me around one last time before placing me gently on the ground. _He was so sweet!_

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" he asked, extending his arm for me to take. I did, already used to this, but somehow, feeling strange. I got a flash of what it was like to hold Jasper's arm, and started comparing. James wasn't as built or as tall as Jasper, nor did his eye hold as much emotion as the blue ones I dreamt about last night.

I internally slapped myself for thinking such things. Hasn't James already demonstrated that he's good for me? It was silly to think of other men while I was with James. He was all I needed.

"I'm great," I finally answered. He nodded and led me to our destination. I was bouncing excitedly the entire way. I loved surprises, but I was impatient to see what he had thought up for me.

"I hope you don't mind going to a more…secluded area of the resort?" he asked with an arched brow. I shrugged and smiled reassuringly at him. He nodded, with a grin of his own, but it seemed smug to me. Did he think I would say no? _As if I could say no to anything he suggests._

He led me on a path I had never ventured before. I had never even noticed it. Trees surrounded it, and I was afraid of getting lost. When I shot him an apprehensive lost, he winked at me, with a smirk still upon his face, dangerously teetering on the line between a smirk and a sneer. I nearly grimaced at his expression, but I held it in. Surely wherever we were going was safe. He would never lead me to danger.

We came to a fork in the path and we took the right. I looked around, taking in our surroundings. He wasn't kidding when he said secluded. I'm sure no guest would come down here. But there seemed to be heavy traffic because it was a dirt path, and there were footprints everywhere. A few minutes later, we passed a sign completely covered in moss, making reading it an impossibility.

"Are we close?" I asked anxiously. He removed my arm from his, and I was hurt for a moment, before he wrapped the arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and sighed.

"It's right up here," he said, excitement and if my ears didn't deceive, a bit of lust creeping into his voice. I began to see what he meant by 'right up here.' Small cabins appeared on my left and right. They didn't look nearly as luxurious as the one I was staying in. Was this resort separated into economy and first class, like a plane?

I found that silly and dismissed it almost instantaneously. But if the guests weren't staying here, then who was?

We took a right into another row of cabins. I counted ten before he stopped in front of the sixth one on the right.

"We're here," he announced. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Are they abandoned?" I asked timidly. He shook his head, a rogue grin on his face.

"Welcome to the staff quarters, Alice."  
I felt my eyes go wide as saucers. Staff quarters? Am I supposed to be here? Why would he bring me here?

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps to the door. My strength was no match for his, so it wasn't hard for him to force me into his cabin. I whimpered as I felt my arm nearly pop out of its socket.

I would've been terrified if I hadn't seen what he had done with his room.

There were daisies all over his room. I told him a while ago that I detested roses. His room was clean, but not personalized. There were no posters on the wall, or anything that remotely said 'James.' It was all generic.

Except the bed sheets.

I could smell Egyptian cotton from a mile away. He didn't seem like the silk sheets kind of guy to me. The sheets were red and made his bed look as soft as a cloud. I giggled and jumped onto it, bouncing on it to test the springs. I heard him chuckle before he made his way over to sit next to me. I beamed up at him once he had settled in right beside me. He grinned back, still smug, and leaned in.

It was hard to deny him. So maybe I was curious about another set of lips; but I was so used to James's that I couldn't refuse. And I _did_ like him.

We kissed gently for a while. I wasn't sure how long, but I wasn't exactly keeping track of time. He was an attractive man; who wouldn't enjoy kissing him? It didn't hurt that he was a good kisser either. He knew exactly when to slide his tongue in my own, and he knew when to dance or fight with mine. I sighed into the kiss, and felt him push me down onto the mattress. I complied, not really sure where this was going, and to be quite honest, a little scared. But I let him lie on top of me anyways, not wanting him to get angry with me if I didn't.

His lips got more urgent, more aggressive. I responded half-heartedly, almost pushing him away, and it only seemed to encourage him. I felt his hand move further and further north from its place on my hip. I squirmed uncomfortably as it finally found my breast, groping it much harder than necessary. I whimpered into his mouth, but he thought it was because of pleasure. He grabbed more forcefully, and I tried to force myself to enjoy it, but I couldn't. Eventually I was struggling to get out from under his body, but he was too strong. His arms formed a steel cage around me. There was no way I could escape.

He finally detached his mouth from mine as his hand crept to the hem of my sundress. I gulped down the air I so desperately needed at the moment. He groaned into my neck, nibbling and sucking as he lifted my dress higher and higher.

"James," I gasped. I felt him smile against my neck, and he had misunderstood again. He hit a particularly sensitive spot and I moaned lightly, unable to help myself. I felt something poking into my thigh, and I panicked. I was by no means promiscuous, but even an idiot would know what _that_ was.

"James," I said louder. He grunted in acknowledgement. I sighed, "James," and pushed him off of me. He sat back on his knees staring at me in frustration. I grimaced and sat up, pulling my dress down as much as I could.

"James, we shouldn't do this."

"And why the hell not?"

I stared at him, taken aback. His voice was cold, and angry. He had never used that tone with me.

"W-well…I…i-it's just…I'm a v…virgin," I stuttered. He scoffed.

"I'll go slow," he growled. I shook my head.

"No. It should be…special," I murmured, before I thought about what I said.

"I'm not special enough for you?" he demanded angrily. I flinched at the sound of his voice.

"I didn't say that-"

"No, but you were thinking it. If you don't think I'm good enough, Alice, then maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"What? No, James, please. That's not what I think at all!"

"Then what is the problem? Why won't you let me show you how much I care about you?"

Was this kid bipolar? He went from furious to sweet in half a sentence. I stared at him incredulously before getting up and power-walking to the door. He caught up with me before I could even reach the knob. My arm throbbed in protest as he grabbed me in a death grip.

"Alice. Don't leave," he commanded. My eyes scrunched together in disgust. So now he ordered me around?

"James, I think I have to. We're obviously too emotional to be around each other right now."

"NO!" he roared before throwing me up against the wall and crushing his lips to mine. Too hard. They'd bruise. My screams were muffled by his lips.

"You're. Not. Leaving. Me," he growled against my lips. I tried to scream, but he placed his hand over my mouth. My eyes widened when his head dipped down to my neck. My heart was pounding as he licked, his teeth occasionally coming out to nibble. It didn't feel good. I was too horrified. I should've been expecting it, but I wasn't.

He bit me.

Hard, with teeth that were surely sharper than a normal human's. I screamed louder than before, but his hand caught it. His teeth tore through my skin. The pain was excruciating.

"STOP!" I tried to yell, but it came out as a gurgle. When he finally removed his mouth, he came back up to my ear and what he whispered next would be in my nightmares for years to come.

"You are _mine_."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**James POV**

This bitch would not shut the fuck _up_.

I had to put my hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't scream. Pft. If she'd just go with it, she'd be screaming for a whole different reason.

I practically ate her while she was screaming her head off. That was really starting to get annoying. That's what she gets for denying me.

I kept biting her, marking her, even drawing blood a few times. She needed to know that she was mine; that _she_ does not leave _me_. It was a miracle that she hadn't figured this out for what it was by then; a hump-and-dump. Fuck and forget. Wham-Bam-Thank-You-Ma'am. She really wasn't that bright. Was she positive that she was related to Bella?

And I almost smiled as I recalled what I had just recently discovered. It appeared that all of the Swan women were suffering from a serious lapse of judgment during this vacation. Edward Cullen? Really? Stupid girl. He was probably playing with her the same way I was toying with Alice. He had been around nearly as much as I have, and that's an accomplishment. But he was known for sleeping with the guests- lucky bastard. Those rich bitches paid him for his 'services.' Which was why it was bullshit that Rosalie didn't have enough money for the abortion; Cullen surely had a huge stash of it somewhere from all his late night rendez-vous. He wasn't some fucking saint. He was a selfish douche who was holding out on his family, who was obviously not as important as he said they were.

I felt a searing pain in my crotch.

I'd been kicked in the balls before, but not like this. This girl obviously had a little fight in her. The way her foot applied so much force made me wonder fleetingly if she had ever taken Karate lessons; before all I could think about was the pain. I doubled over, clutching my abdomen, gasping for breath.

"That'll teach you to mess with Alice Swan," she sniffed before running out of my cabin. I listened to her footsteps fade away as I lay there pathetically on my cabin floor.

_Well Alice Swan, this won't be the last time you see me. You or your sister._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**RPOV**

_Tick tock, tick tock._

I paced my room nervously, waiting for night to come. This was it. Tonight I'd give up the little one forever. I wrapped my arms instinctively around my abdomen as I thought that.

The plan was already set. Edward and Bella would leave at seven o'clock for the Crowley and Jazz and I would leave at the same time to go to the hotel where the M.D. was staying. Edward and Bella would go, perform, then come right back. The doctor told us that the procedure would take about an hour or so.***** That was perfect, I'd be back by nine thirty and no one would suspect anything. Edward and I arranged it so that Carmen and Eleazar had ballroom duty tonight and tomorrow night. I didn't know how long it would take to recover, but I hoped it didn't take too long. Ron wouldn't like it if I missed too much work, and we needed this job. If one of us left, all of us left. There was no way any of us would leave without the other two.

That didn't matter now. No one was getting fired.

I glanced at the clock, and stopped pacing. I was due to meet Bella for a final fitting in fifteen minutes. Gasping, I raced over to the mannequin in the corner of the room and nearly ripped the dress off of it. I had finally finished making the adjustments last night. Bella was a good five inches shorter than me, so there was a lot of hemming to do. It came out looking fabulous, if I do say so myself. It looked amazing on Bella the last time she tried it on.

I giggled as I thought of that day. Edward ran out of that room like a chicken with its head cut off. These two were so dense; the sexual tension between them was so thick, it was almost difficult to see. I was glad they finally came to their senses. Edward had confided to Jazz and me last night that he and Bella had finally taken the blindfolds off and got together. We were both happy for him, but Jazz warned him just like I did: _Don't you dare hurt Bella_. That girl had all three of us wrapped around her little finger. She deserved the best Edward could giver her; she was special. I hadn't met anyone that genuinely nice in a long time. It was nice to finally find someone who wasn't looking to help people for their own gain.

I scurried out of my room as fast as my stupid nausea would allow. I could've gone without that. I hummed tunelessly as I walked along the path to get to the abandoned dance studio. The staff quarters were empty this time of day; everyone was working. So it was hard to miss a tiny thing hurry past me in the direction of the main house. I was confused; I didn't know any employees that short with inky hair. She was running so fast, I almost turned around to see if there was a guy with chainsaw chasing her.

I decided to forget about it; she was probably late to work and I had probably never met her because I don't exactly associate with the people here. Jazz, Edward, and Emmett are the only people I need. And Bella, of course. It felt nice to have a girlfriend again. Leaving home meant leaving all my friends behind as well. I hadn't seen Vera in years. I wanted to go and see my old friends so badly. I missed them. I missed my old life.

I crashed that train of thought. I wanted to stay relaxed today, as impossible as that was turning out to be. I didn't want to make myself more nervous than I already was. I wanted to be calm and nonchalant tonight so that Jazz wouldn't worry about me. Jazz's charisma made him the most persuasive person I knew; if he saw me this upset, he could easily convince me to keep the baby. A bigger than small part of me wanted him to say something, but the more rational side of me knew that couldn't happen. It wasn't as if I was getting my tubes tied or anything. I would be able to have babies in the future.

I hadn't told anyone, but I went into town a few days ago to purchase a necklace. The necklace had pendant on it with the little one's birthstone, or rather, what would've been his or her birthstone. I calculated, and he or she would've been born in April. I was currently wearing it tucked into my shirt. I would never forget this baby, but I wanted to keep a reminder with me anyway. A tribute to my little one who would never take his or her first breath of air…

I saw the lights on in the dance studio, indicating that Bella was already there. I carefully climbed the hill, hating where this studio was oh so conveniently placed. No wonder it was abandoned. No guest in their right mind would want to make this trek just to take a dance lesson.

"Bella?" I called as I entered the room. She was over by the mirrors, trying to get some last minute practice in. She nodded her head at me, her brow furrowed in concentration as she watched her feet move in the mirror.

"You have the dance down, Bella. Relax. That's the best thing to do before a performance," I said, reciting what Susie, my dance instructor at FSA had constantly told me. She sighed and gave up, dragging her feet over to me.

"You have the dress?"

"Yeah, go on and change in the corner. It's just us girls here."

She took the bag and walked into the corner. I turned around to give her as much privacy as possible. I heard fabric rustling for a few minutes before I heard a whimper of disapproval. I whipped around, shocked and a little insulted that she wouldn't find it to her liking.

"Rosalie," she moaned, "Are you _sure_ it's not supposed to be longer?"

I burst out in giggles as I watched her trying to pull down the hem. Sweet, innocent Bella.

"Positive," I said grinning. She whimpered as she tried unsuccessfully to pull it down again.

"Everyone is going to see my underwear," she complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Here," I held out the spankies and tights. She grabbed them from me and scowled. I shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"Why didn't you tell me I would be wearing these?"

"I like to watch you squirm. Especially around _Edward_," I said, placing my hands over my chest and pretending to swoon. She had the decency to blush and look away. I crossed my arms, satisfied at the response I received.

"Are we done?" she asked, still pink. I laughed.

"Yes. It fits perfectly. Come on, you have plenty of time to rest up. Don't think about it, just feel the dance. You'll be fine," I said, stressing the last sentence. She nodded, and her expression turned contemplative.

"Yes. I'll be fine…I'll survive at least. But will _you_ be alright, Rose?"

Her question made my smile fade and my head fall. I wanted to scream at her that it was a stupid question; that I'd never be alright after tonight. How would I live with myself after killing my little one? I'd lose a part of me tonight. And to be honest…

"I'm scared shitless," I whispered. Bella gasped, ran over to me, and crushed me in a hug. I let my head rest on her shoulders as I sobbed and let my tears stain her shirt.

"I'm so scared, Bella. I'm so scared," I cried. She rubbed circles on my back and shh'd in my ear, murmuring that everything would be alright. But I knew that everything wouldn't be alright; I wasn't confident about the recovery of the procedure. Physically, I should be fine. Mentally, emotionally, spiritually…I wasn't even sure if I could survive like Bella. I would never get to meet my little one.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to proceed?" I heard her ask seriously. I pulled away and looked her dead in eye, blue, red and puffy meeting brown and compassionate.

"Yes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A loud pounding at my door woke me up from my colorful, nonsense dream. I pried my eyes open into narrow slits and glanced around my room, disoriented. The incessant pounding didn't stop, but no one was calling my name. I threw my legs over to the side of the bed disgruntled, and super pissed that someone had interrupted my fabulous nap.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS DOOR!"

My brother's voice came from the other side of the door, alerting me that he was the culprit. I groaned and looked over at the clock, realizing that it must have been dangerously close to seven o'clock. One glimpse told me all I needed to know; I was right. It was now six fifty exactly.

"Coming," I called, my voice raspy. I felt my way to the door, my eyes still half closed. After tonight, I wouldn't have to deal with all this fatigue. The thought didn't comfort me.

I barely grasped the door knob before turning it slowly, and Jazz let himself the rest of the way in. He took one look at me and hissed.

"Christ, darlin', I thought you were gettin' some sleep?" he said, reaching out to caress my cheek with his fingers. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes, letting Jasper's uncanny ability to calm wash over me.

"I was…I'm not feeling too great," I said, my eyes still closed. We both knew I wasn't only referring to my physical condition. When I opened my eyes, I found a small, reassuring smile. I smiled back at him weakly before turning back into my room.

"Should I change?" I asked, gesturing down at my jazz pants and tank top. He shook his head.

"I imagine you'll want to be comfortable," he replied serenely. I nodded and looked back at him, my hands on my hips and my face set in a frown.

"Do we have to leave right now?"

"We don't _have_ to."

I knew that he wasn't just talking about being on time.

"We probably do if we don't want to be late." He nodded.

He led the way out of my cabin. I trailed behind him, anxiously running my hands through my hair. That ran in the Cullen family apparently. I wish I, like Jazz, had inherited my father's ability to remain calm in all situations. I don't remember him too well, but I do remember that he was always the voice of reason. I chose that moment to send a silent prayer to him, my mother, and God, hoping that all of this would be alright. That I would be okay.

And that they would protect my little one in heaven.

We soon met Bella and Edward in the parking lot. Bella had the bag that contained her dress while I carried nothing. Jazz and Edward nodded to each other before Jazz got into the car he had somehow obtained for tonight. Bella got into Edward's old Volvo, given to him on his sixteenth birthday. Edward illegally changed the tags and got a forged registration for it so that Carlisle or Esme couldn't track us using the car information. I shook my head as I followed Jazz into the sedan. I saw Bella give me a tentative smile, and I returned it, albeit reluctantly. It didn't feel right to smile.

The car ride was only twenty minutes long, the exact amount of time it would take Edward and Bella to get to the Crowley. My appointment was at seven thirty and when Jazz talked to the doctor today, he said I could leave by nine o'clock.***** We would arrive back at Newton's by nine thirty, and this hellish nightmare would finally be over. Well, I didn't want to say that. Maybe the nightmares hadn't even begun.

It was silent in the car. I could tell Jasper was lost in his own thoughts, and I chose to let my mind clear. I needed to be calm or else I wouldn't be able to go through with this. My brother made that part easy. I was glad he was coming with me, and not Edward. The car would be full of tension.

After what seemed like two minutes to me, he pulled into a parking lot. My breath hitched, my heart picked up the pace. This hotel didn't look nice, but it didn't look completely grimy either. That made me nervous; if he was a doctor, why couldn't he afford something better? I looked at Jazz, but he just grimaced and put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me into the hotel.

I let myself become completely numb. He took us to the check in counter, and I heard him ask the receptionist something, but it all sounded like buzzing in the background to me. All I could focus on were the next hour of my life. It would be my true test in life. If I survived, I was stronger than I thought I was. If I didn't, I was weaker than I ever thought I would be.

Before long, Jazz took my hand and brought me over to the elevators. I followed blindly, not even seeing what was in my direct eyesight. My heartbeat seemed nonexistent during the short elevator ride. I thought it had stopped beating by the time we reached the correct floor. I almost felt sorry for Jasper; he was lugging around a zombie. We approached room 403 slowly, like we wished we had never gotten out of the car.

As slow as we were going, it didn't take long to reach the room. It was almost right next to the elevator. Jasper raised his hand to knock on the door, then lowered it.

"Rosalie?" he croaked. I looked up at him; his voice had startled me out of my reverie.

"Yes?"

He hesitated a moment, before turning to me and pulling me forcefully into his arms, burying his head in my hair.

"I love you," he said hushed. I nodded my head into his chest, breathing him in.

"I love you too. And Edward. You're all I have."

"This hug isn't just from me, darlin'. We both adore you more than anything. We'll get through this, the three of us. It's almost over," he muttered soothingly. I nodded again before we broke away simultaneously. He gave me a teary smile before raising his hand and knocking on the door. Less than ten seconds later, a little man stood before us.

"Mr. and Ms. Hale?"

"Yes," Jazz growled. I was always fascinated by his quick temper. He had gone from shoulder to cry on to protective-bear-of-a-brother mode in seconds.

"Come in," the man said, stepping aside to give us room. We both stepped in, Jasper shielding me from our host.

"I'll need the money upfront. The procedure takes five to ten minutes, then we'll let Ms. Hale recover for about an hour," he explained. I nodded meekly while Jasper had his eyes trained on him like a hawk.

"Here," he thrusted the envelope with the money at him. The man took it greedily and went to his briefcase, where he placed it gently, as if it were a beloved pet, not an envelope with two hundred and fifty dollars.

"Ms. Hale if you could follow me," he placed his cold, clammy hand on my bare arm and pulled me to what I assumed was the bedroom. Jasper looked about to protest before I sent him a warning glance. It wouldn't do to have an angry abortionist.

"Yes, Dr. …" I let my voice trailed off, realizing I didn't know his name.

"_Fraw-day-shus_," he enunciated for me. I nodded and let him lead me into the bedroom.

He had a cheap, ancient looking gurney set up on one side of the room. It even had rust on it.

"I'll need you to remove your bottoms, Ms. Hale," he instructed. I obeyed, taking my shoes off first, followed by my pants, and finally my panties.

"Up on the table, Ms. Hale," he said, pushing me towards the gurney. I gulped and eyed it with trepidation before I finally got up on it. It squeaked and groaned in protest. I grimaced, doubting that it could hold my weight for the entire ten minutes. He pried my legs open, and I instinctively tried to close them again. He chuckled.

"I'll need your legs to be spread, Ms. Hale."

I didn't like the way he called me 'Ms. Hale.' His voice made me sound small, even though I was about a foot taller than him. I reluctantly opened my legs, feeling horribly exposed. He took a paper hospital gown and placed it over my lap, effectively hiding me from my lower half. He walked around to the other end of the table, his face between my bent, spread knees.

Without warning, I felt something sharp pierce my entrance. I gasped in pain.

"D-Dr. Fr-r-aud-d-dati-o-ous- ARGH," I cried out, as I felt the sharp object move further up my canal, pricking and cutting the sensitive skin of my inner walls. He didn't stop, just kept going as much as I cried and tried to beg him to stop.

"W-w-why d-didn't y-y-y-o-uuu…OW…use…ARGH…ether-UGHHHH," I screamed as I felt the blade all the way in.

And I know why he didn't respond.

He was humming a tune I recognized, but couldn't remember.

"Rose?" I heard Jazz yell from the outside. I thrashed my head from side to side as Dr. Fraudatious continued to poke around inside of me with what was surely a machete.

"STOP!" I yelled. But the doctor kept going, still humming.

"ROSE!" I heard Jazz bellow again. The knob started rattling and I could feel his thumps on the door from all the way across the room.

"Dr. Fraudatious, please STOP!" I begged, tears streaming down my face.

_And I heard it_.

"JAZZ! JAZZ, COME IN PLEASE! JAZZ, COME ON PLEAE! HELP!! ANYONE! PLEASE, STOP!"

Dance pays off. My calves were the strongest muscle in my body, I was sure. I ripped my foot out of the stirrup and kicked the doctor away, but with him went the knife. I screamed as I felt it pull out of my harshly, inflicting more painful cuts.

"JAZZ!" I shrieked. He finally broke the door down and sprinted over to me.

"Oh, darlin'," he sobbed. He rushed to pick up my clothes and threw them back at me. I caught them, and tried to pull them on as fast as possible, but my center was throbbing. I let out a strangled cry.

"Jazzy, help," I whimpered, reverting back to my childhood nickname for him. He came to me and pulled my clothes on. I collapsed into his arms and sobbed hysterically as he picked me up and ran out of that room.

But not before I could catch a glimpse of the knife 'doctor' had used.

There were drops of my blood on it, and the edges were rusted. I sobbed harder as I saw it.

"Jazz," I moaned.

"Shh, it'll all be okay," he murmured, but I knew he didn't believe it. We both didn't know what would happen at that point.

The elevator ride, the run through the lobby, and the car ride home all passed by in an excruciatingly painful blur. The tears didn't stop. My entire abdomen felt like it was being cut open and mutilated. The fact that the pain had spread didn't seem like a good sign to me.

As soon as we got back to Newton's, Jasper wrenched me out of the car and ran us both back to my cabin. He placed me on my bed and started pacing the room. I started seeing double, and I knew that was not good. I could feel my body getting hotter and hotter, but I only got colder and colder. I lost sight and awareness of what was going on around me. I felt someone get into the bed with me and hug me tightly, crying with me.

"I'm so sorry, darlin'," the voice cried desperately, but it was so far away. I lost all sense of time, and I didn't know how much time I spent in that state. I was barely conscious. All I could feel was cold and agony in my abdomen. I may have been crying, but I didn't know. I could hear the blood in my vessels, but it seemed to be going slower and slower. I was afraid it would stop flowing altogether, before I heard more noises. Voices.

"_Who is responsible for this girl?"_

"_I am."_

A searing pain shoot through my body. I think I groaned.

"_Yes, I know that hurts. It'll get better, I promise."_

I hoped beyond hope that that promise would be kept.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

_6:55 p.m., same day._

"You," kiss, "will," kiss, "be fine," and to seal it off, another kiss. I responded eagerly to that last one, trying to deepen it, only to have him chuckle and pull away. I pouted and he placed another chaste kiss on my lips.

"If we start, we won't stop," he reasoned, and I had to agree. He was irresistible. I leaned back against his Volvo and crossed my arms, looking up at his perfect face.

"How long until we have to leave?"

"Soon, actually. I'm just waiting for Jazz and Rose. I need to make sure that they leave alright," he said with the habit that characterized him- running his hand through his hair as he scanned the path that led to the parking lot. I sighed and reached out to touch his face. He turned his face back to me and his eyes were calm once again.

"She'll be fine," I assured him with a smile. He gave me a small grin and kissed my palm, but I could tell he was still afraid. The way he was with Rosalie did make me a little jealous, but I always remembered that he, Rose, and Jasper all depended on each other. They had a close relationship I would probably never understand, but in the end it didn't bother me. He wanted me and that was all that mattered.

He sighed in relief and I turned my head to see what had put him at ease. Sure enough, Rose was coming down the path behind Jasper, who had a somber expression. It was difficult to see someone as composed as Jasper look so sad. Rosalie just looked emotionless, but not bored as was customary for her. Their feet dragged as they walked toward us. I felt my mood darken immediately. Rose had told me she was scared; I couldn't have imagined what it must have been like for her at that moment.

They reached us one after another. There were no words exchanged. Jasper and Edward nodded at each other before getting into their respective cars. I followed suit, but not before I exchanged a look with Rosalie. Her eyes frightened me. They were gaunt and lifeless. I prayed that she would pull through. She was strong. She could do this.

Edward reversed out of his parking spot first and sped out of the parking lot. I looked over at him. There was a crease in his eyebrows, signaling that he was in deep thought. I decided not to disturb him. I hoped he would pull it together before we got to the Crowley. I didn't want a cranky Edward; that would put us back at square one.

"You're supposed to be changing," he reminded me monotonously.

"Oh, right," was my brilliant response. I hopped into the backseat with the bag in which I had stored the dress. I peeked into the rearview mirror to make sure he wasn't playing peek-a-boo. Slightly relieved when I saw his eyes trained on the road, I began to change. Thankfully, it only took me about five minutes before I hopped back over the console to the front. As soon as I had my seatbelt on, Edward reached over and grabbed my hand. He brought it up to his mouth and placed a tender kiss on the back. I looked over at him with wide eyes, wondering what brought this on.

"I'm glad I have you," he told me with such sincerity in his words, I had to believe him. I blushed, but smiled back at him, letting him know I felt the same. This time, his crooked grin reached his eyes. I relaxed, knowing that tonight would be just fine.

We soon arrived at the Crowley. Edward pulled into the lot and into a space quickly, and was over at my door by the time I had unbuckled my seatbelt. He opened the door for me and took my hand.

We rushed over to the back entrance. Edward told me that they would recognize him and let us in. The security guards standing there did, and we entered backstage. I could hear the act before us, and the tumultuous applause it received. I bobbed from foot to foot as the comedian continued, and the audience roared with laughter. Edward laughed when he looked at me.

"It's not funny!" I hissed. This only caused his laughter to escalade. I hmph'd and walked away from him, to the other side of the stage. I heard him follow me, and I let a smirk form on my lips.

"You're right," he said huskily into my air. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he said this, and I fell back onto him.

"You in that dress is anything but funny. Alluring…sexy…spectacular perhaps," he offered. I sighed and looked up at him. His eyes were hooded in lust. I smirked again.

"Down boy. We're on in a few," I said, winking at him. I heard the comedian finish his act, and the audience applauded him enthusiastically. The announcer was praising the comedian, and when he was done, the lights on stage went off.

"Come on," he said quietly and pulled me gently onto the stage. We came to center stage and got into the first position.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Edward Cullen and partner in sensual tango!"

The audience gave polite, light applause and I clenched my eyes shut. I felt the bright, stage lights shine down upon us and I opened my eyes. The music started immediately, and we began our well-rehearsed dance. He spun me, he turned me, he dipped me. I thankfully remembered to spot and didn't end up on my ass. He moved his feet so gracefully and lithely, as always. I hoped I didn't look too ridiculous. I felt the skirt of my dress flipping up and giving the audience a full view, but I didn't care.

This was such a rush! No wonder Edward and Rosalie enjoy it so much. I felt alive, as if nothing could touch me. I was on a cloud and I definitely wouldn't mind if I never came down again. As he spun me out, I let my hair swish around me, and it felt amazing. I felt the laugh build and die in his own throat.

When it was time to do the lift, I ran to him just like I was instructed. I thought I had enough energy. I thought I had gotten enough practice.

Apparently not.

I got scared at the last minute and didn't jump. Edward quickly made up an impromptu turn and the audience was on its feet, clapping and cheering. I had to hide my smile; the tango was a sensual dance. It only left room for intense, lust-filled eyes.

The dance ended two eight counts after that. When we were finished, the audience cheered louder and I got a high from it. _They loved it!_

Edward and I bowed a few times before leaving the stage. Once we were backstage, he lifted me up in his arms and twirled me around. I laughed and squealed for him to put me down, and when he did, he brought me into his chest and kissed me. I kissed him back with so much energy, I almost knocked him over. He chuckled against my lips, and I did too. This was too good.

Nothing could ruin my night.

We quickly said our goodbyes, Edward collected the money, and were on our way back. We nearly threw ourselves into the car, both still so exhilarated. I jumped into the backseat before he had even peeled out of the lot. I couldn't wait to get this dress off of me. As sexy as it made me feel, it also made me feel a bit ridiculous. I would take my comfortable shorts and tank top any day.

I hopped back over to the front and Edward was bobbing his head to the Beatles. I joined him, belting out the lyrics to 'I Want To Hold Your Hand.' His bobbing got bigger and bigger and I was worried that we would crash into him. It was silly though; he would never hurt me. I trusted him.

We passed the rest of the short car ride in the same fashion; rocking out to the Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, Led Zeppelin, and just about everything else. He even put some rap on at one point; I flashed him my teeth, pretending to show off my grillz. He cracked up at that.

Newton's parking lot came into view just before eight thirty, about the time I had predicted we would return. We parked next to the car Jasper had taken earlier and got out, both with giddy smiles on our faces. We came around to the front of the car and he grabbed my hand, bringing me into him. He tilted my chin upwards and bent his head, almost meeting my lips.

Before we both realized that something was very wrong.

Rosalie's appointment was at seven thirty. The doctor had informed us that she would only be there for about an hour to an hour and a half, which meant that she would be getting back a little past nine.

It was barely eight thirty and Jasper's car was parked in the lot.

I wasn't stupid or naïve or cynical; Jasper would not leave Rosalie. It was not even a possibility. It would probably take more than a wild bear to tear him apart from her side. _So why was his car in the lot?_

As if in answer to the questions running through both of our minds, we heard footsteps coming from the path. I turned to see who it was, and gasped.

Jasper was running towards us, looking distraught, with crazed eyes. His hair was sticking up everywhere and his hands were wringing together.

"Edward, thank God. It's Rosalie."

Edward barely spared me a glance before taking off after Jasper. I full out sprinted to keep up with them. As soon as those words left Jasper's lips, I was terrified. What happened? What happened to have Jasper so crazy? It was evident that nothing would stop those two from reaching Rosalie.

It didn't take long to get to her cabin. We bounded up the steps and Jasper pushed the door open, nearly breaking it. We walked in and the first thing I heard was Rosalie's strangled sobs. I came into her room properly and almost broke down at the sight in front of me.

Rosalie was clutching her abdomen, gasping and sobbing in obvious pain. She was sweaty and I knew she had a fever. The benefits of growing up with a doctor for a father. She was delirious. Her eyes were closed and she was probably wandering the realm between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Edward, he used a dirty knife…an old gurney…no ether, he didn't even numb anything. I heard her screaming through the door and I tried to get in. I had to bust the door down. Fuck, Edward, I don't know what to do," Jasper moaned, distressed. Edward rushed to Rosalie's side and grabbed her hand, smoothing her hair down.

"It's okay," he murmured, "I'm here. I won't ever let anything happen to you."

And I knew what I had to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

Jasper barely had to say Rosalie's name before I ran off after him. I could feel it coming; I could just feel that something would go wrong. I heard Bella struggling to catch up behind us, but I had to push her to the back of my mind then. Rosalie was my priority, and it would take all of Heaven, Hell, and Earth to keep me away from her at that moment.

I wanted to punch a hole in the wall when we finally found her. She looked awful. I wanted to be in her place. I wanted to take all her pain away. Rose didn't fucking deserve this! Why? Why the fuck did everyone who was close to me get hurt?

After Jazz told me what happened, I went to her side, everything else forgotten except her. We were screwed. I was no doctor. I had no idea what to do; if we went to the hospital, they might find some way of contacting my father. I couldn't let that happen. And besides, we didn't have health insurance. We couldn't afford a trip to the hospital either. For the first time in years, I couldn't help Rose or Jazz. What. The. Fuck?

I didn't even notice Bella slip from the room, but I sure as hell noticed when she returned.

Because she brought her _dad_.

"Alright, move aside, doctor coming through," her father said, parting the crowd. Jasper looked at him so hopefully, he looked like a lost puppy. I moved away from Rosalie to let Dr. Swan work his magic.

He asked who was responsible for her, and I answered 'me,' of course, because I was. He gave me a scathing look before turning back to Rosalie. He pressed down on her abdomen and told her that he would take care of her. Rosalie almost sagged in relief. He asked us to leave the room and we did. Bella latched onto my arm as we left, and I could almost feel his eyes on my back.

It was a long wait outside.

"What the fuck!" I yelled in desperation, slamming my hand down on the rail. Bella came up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

"Edward," she whispered.

"No. I should've said fuck the dance. I should've been there. I swear, Bella, the moment I heard her first scream, I would've broken down the fucking door and pulled that bastard away from her! I can't fucking believe he would do this to her!"

I saw red. I was too angry to listen to reason. The only thing that would make me better then was knowing that Rosalie would be okay. I needed to know that she would pull through.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Dr. Swan exited the room. We all came up to him at the same time, but he just held his hand up.

"She'll be fine. I'll be back to check on her tomorrow," he told us.

"Dr. Swan, I don't know how to thank you, how to-"

But he completely ignored me, wrapped his arms around Bella, and walked away with her. She tried to look back at us, but he wouldn't let her. Deciding to think about that later, I entered Rosalie's cabin.

"Rose," I whispered when I saw her. She was about to fall asleep, I could see that. She tiredly beckoned Jazz and me closer. We came to her, one on each side, and grabbed each of her hands.

"You're going to be just fine, darling'," Jazz said, pushing her hair away from her face. She smiled at him sleepily.

"Yeah. Me and…" she yawned, "the little one."

* * *

**A/N: -gets down on knees, puts hand together- I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!! This chapter was RIDICULOUSLY delayed. I can't say I'm sorry enough. I promised I would give it to you earlier, but I was super busy. I tried to update on Monday night, but it was late, I was tired, and fuck. I was barely halfway done by the time I started on this today. I neglected my homework because the guilt finally got to me so I just opened my laptop and started typing. This chapter wasn't hard, it was just a lot to get out. And to be honest, I wasn't exactly looking forward to writing this bit, so I put it off. Yep, I'll admit. I was busy too, but there was definitely some procrastination going on. So because I couldn't take it anymore, I wrote the whole afternoon. I still have to shower and do all of my homework...no sleep for me tonight w00t! haha. Oh well. Anyways, I will accept ANY negative comments on this chapter, even if you're just mad that it's not really happy at all (until the end!) and you had to wait that long for this. Don't get personal though, that's kinda retarded and trust me. I will go crazygangstabitch on you.**

**Btw. The song is not so much about Edward and Bella as it is about Rosalie and the baby, who, if you haven't figured it out, did survive. Haha, totally fooled ya, didn't I? I'm totally pro-life. I could never kill a baby, even if he/she's just fictional.**

**-ducks and covers-**

**Bring on the reviews.  
**


	14. omgBECKYPOV PLEASE READ!

**A/N: So…I REALLY hate to do this to you guys after I made you wait forever for a new chapter, but this has been bothering me for a month. **

**As you may have noticed, I haven't updated in like 289473290842390573459 years. And believe me, it's not because of writer's block or lack of desire. It's because I really just don't have time to update as much as I did at the beginning of the story.**

**Four-one-one on my life:**

**-Tech week started, opening night is next Friday, I'm at school until ten o'clock everyday. I'm up until about two in the morning doing all my homework…which I should be doing right now, but I just couldn't take my silence anymore.**

**-My grades are HORRIBLE. Seriously, they are the worst they've ever been in my entire LIFE. I really have to focus right now. My parents are on my back…a lot.**

**-I don't have time for friends or family…and I need to make time for them.**

**So in the end, DD and RYHO are taking a back burner.**

**UPDATE ON RYHO (for those of you who are waiting to read it): First chapter is NEARLY finished. I'm now debating on whether or not to post it before or after DD is finished, but I need to get started on the sequel to that as well and if you haven't noticed…my time is limited.**

**DD: The new chapter is in VERY slow progress…I mean like, I haven't even gotten to the lemon yet (haha wink wink). It's like right there, in the foreplay if you will. And there is still so much left to the story.**

**So for those of you who were wondering, I AM ABSOLUTELY NOT QUITTING THIS STORY!!!!! REPEAT.**

**I.**

**AM.**

**NOT.**

**UNDER. ANY. CIRCUMSTANCES.**

**QUITTING.**

**THIS.**

**STORY!**

**But I'm afraid it will be a while until you get the next update. I was going to give you guys a double update this weekend…yeah…didn't happen. I'm so sure of what I want to happen in the next two chapters. **

**So I apologize profusely for my unexpected, and rather ridiculous delay.**

**But to make up for it.**

**Here are previews from RYHO & DD.**

**And I swear if I get any reviews bitching, I'll kill you. Hard.

* * *

**

**Dirty Dancing, Chapter Eleven:**

**EPOV**

When I got back to my cabin, I didn't fall asleep. I kept replaying Rose's last words before she fell asleep.

_Yeah. Me and the little one._

So the baby had survived. We were having a baby.

In an atypical twenty year old male response, I was ecstatic. Sure, I wasn't the father, but I knew I would be as good as. I didn't care if Jasper and I had to prostitute ourselves, this baby would have the best of everything. He or she would have the dream childhood like my cousins and myself. More than anything, this baby would be the most loved, cherished, precious baby on earth. In history. Ever. Forever.

The bed sat there, unmade and ignored as I paced incessantly. The stereo was playing softly in the background. I was so keyed up; I was going to be an uncle! Even better, Bella was in my life. She would be in mine, Jazz's, Rose's, and the baby's. We were a pretty unconventional family, but a family nonetheless.

But thinking about Bella brought on a whole new round of emotions, though they still prevented me from going to sleep. I hadn't thought much about her in the past few hours to be honest. Rosalie was my top priority. Now that I thought about her, I felt the familiar butterflies fluttering in my stomach, this time accompanied by some anxiety. The way her father shrugged me off was unnerving, but an eye-opener. Bella's family would never accept me, and that was fact. Why should they? I was nowhere near their expectations of Bella; I was barely making it financially, and even though I had a good name, I rejected it. I had the entire world at my feet less than five years ago and I ran away. I didn't go to college, I didn't have a career…a failure in their eyes. They thought I'd ruin their perfect, untainted daughter. Which was probably true. Bella was an angel sent from Heaven. There was no way God would want a shit like me with her.

I let the sounds of Jimi Hendrix distract me for a bit. Good music always had the power of taking me away from this reality and into an alternate universe where everything was okay. And that's just what Voodoo Child was doing to me. Gotta love Hendrix.

I couldn't have been lying down on my bed for too long. It wasn't even two songs later when the knock came at my door. Snapping out of my daze, I got up to answer it. I wasn't really in the mood to talk, and I was getting ready to tell the person on the other side just that until I opened the door.

Bella stood on the other side, bobbing on her heels and looking around anxiously.

"Can I come in?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Little A/N: This was originally supposed to be in chapter ten…but it was cut and pasted into chapter eleven. I won't tell you the song for this chapter because I have a little game I want to play with it and I'd like to wait for that.

* * *

**

**Rip Your Heart Out, Chapter One

* * *

**

"Edward?" I heard my mother call. My head perked up a bit from the box I was hunched over.

"Could you take that one my bedroom please? I haven't quite finished with the linen closet yet."

I nodded and bent my knees, getting ready to lift the box. My father was currently checking in at the hospital where he was recently hired.

Which led us to the rainiest place on the continental United States: Forks, Washington. I didn't mind the cold that the northwest would undoubtedly bring. We were from the windiest city in the country. Rain had never bothered me, but I wasn't sure how I felt about a constant downpour. So the subject of the weather here was taken care of, but that left me one thing.

Leaving my home.

I was comfortable in Chicago. Esme and Carlisle were my adoptive parents. My birth parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen, were long gone. I didn't remember them much; sounds and shapes were the extent of my memories. They were hit by a drunk driver. It didn't bother me anymore; Carlisle and Esme Cullen were my parents in every sense of the word.

I hadn't even started school by the time the adoption was complete. Growing up, I found I had a talent for knowing people's thoughts without them saying a word. I wasn't crazy. I didn't hear their voices inside my head. I was just exceptionally perceptive. I sensed their thoughts more than I heard them. It helped me separate those who I wanted to be associated with and those I didn't. That landed me an amazing group of friends whom I trusted with my entire life, as well as my ex-girlfriend. All of which I had to leave behind.

Carlisle and Esme were shocked when I didn't put up any sort of fight at the news of us leaving Chicago. They knew I had a good life. Good friends, pretty girlfriend, great parents, perfect grades, and the all-around teenage American boy. This was the life many dreamed of. But they were well aware I wasn't thrilled to leave. I was comfortable, and I was much more than content. They constantly thanked me for my good attitude about the situation. Those were undeserved thank you's. What else could you do for the people who had raised and loved you your entire life?

My friends were incredibly disappointed when I informed them of my impending departure. Garett, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Eleazar, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Renata, and Heidi. They all repeated profusely how much they would miss me. It was the biggest group of friends in the entire densely populated high school, not even including Tanya and me.

Tanya. My ex-girlfriend. She had taken the news the worst, but she understood and admired my ability to handle this situation with poise. We both knew immediately that a long distance relationship between us would not work. I cared deeply for her, but it was a high school fling, nothing else. She was my closest female friend out of the whole group, and we just naturally fell for each other. Any straight, sane male would. She was the epitome of beauty back home. Strawberry blonde hair that fell just beneath her shoulders in soft waves, a curvy, womanish figure, and endless hazel eyes. What attracted me the most to Tanya was her unusual anti-beauty queen personality. Tanya didn't strut around the streets of Chicago expecting everyone to bow down to her. She wasn't hideously mean to those who crossed her, or those that weren't the norm. She was a kind soul, nice and polite to everyone she met, no matter their social status. She was smart and had a mind of her own, not a clone of anyone. She also added to the 1950s suburb appeal of my life. The perfect, good looking high school sweethearts.

That was just the way we were, my friends and I. We were all straight and narrow. We all got good grades, we were all respectful of our elders, we were all mannered, and we were all fiercely loyal to each other. Our bonds were unbreakable. This was what my parents feared. They were afraid that I wouldn't find that in this small town and that I would be miserable. Carlisle and Esme never did anything that wasn't for the full benefit of the entire family, small as we were. If Carlisle thought that this move would be good for us, neither Esme nor I would question it. So here we were.

* * *

**Little A/N About THAT one: So you may have noticed Tanya was actually a good person. All of you fans of bitch Tanya...deal with it. Because I wouldn't say I'm one. In ninety nine percent of my stories, Tanya will be a decent person.

* * *

**

**So hopefully this will hold you over for the next few weeks…PRAY for me because maybe if God, Buddha, Shiva, etc. hears you…I may update sooner than expected. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BE patient! You guys are marvelous, really. Thank you so much for bearing with me so far and I sincerely apologize for this. I promise, if this ever happens again, I'll definitely give you guys notice earlier than this! Sorry, once again!**


	15. Chapter Eleven: The Way You Make Me Feel

**A/N: So...the songs don't really fit as well as the other songs have...but I couldn't help myself. Rest in Peace, King of Pop.**

**Disclaimer: Pft. You think my mind could come up with deamyliciousness that is Edward Cullen? Nope, that was all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: The Way You Make Me Feel

Tribute to Michael Jackson, 1958-2009

_Hee-Hee!  
Ooh!  
Go On Girl!  
Aaow!_

_Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me_

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_I Like The Feelin' You're  
Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep  
You By My Side  
I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll  
Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me  
The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone-  
A-Acha-Acha  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)  
Acha-Ooh!_

_Go On Girl!  
Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!  
Go On Girl!_

_I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Promise Baby, You'll Love Me  
Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For  
Me . . ._

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business But  
Mine And My Baby  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Hee Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
Hee Hee! Ooh!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_Give It To Me-Give Me  
Some Time  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna  
Be With Mine  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Ain't Nobody's Business-  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
Ain't Nobody's Business But  
Mine And My Baby's  
Go On Girl! Aaow!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_Hee Hee! Aaow!  
Chika-Chika  
Chika-Chika-Chika  
Go On Girl!-Hee Hee!  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Hee Hee Hee!  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

**EPOV**

When I got back to my cabin, I didn't fall asleep. I kept replaying Rose's last words before she fell asleep.

_Yeah. Me and the little one._

So the baby had survived. We were having a baby.

In an atypical twenty year old male response, I was ecstatic. Sure, I wasn't the father, but I knew I would be as good as. I didn't care if Jasper and I had to prostitute ourselves, this baby would have the best of everything. He or she would have the dream childhood like my cousins and myself. More than anything, this baby would be the most loved, cherished, precious baby on earth. In history. Ever. Forever.

The bed sat there, unmade and ignored as I paced incessantly. The stereo was playing softly in the background. I was so keyed up; I was going to be an uncle! Even better, Bella was in my life. She would be in mine, Jazz's, Rose's, and the baby's. We were a pretty unconventional family, but a family nonetheless.

But thinking about Bella brought on a whole new round of emotions, though they still prevented me from going to sleep. I hadn't thought much about her in the past few hours to be honest. Rosalie was my top priority. Now that I thought about her, I felt the familiar butterflies fluttering in my stomach, this time accompanied by some anxiety. The way her father shrugged me off was unnerving, but an eye-opener. Bella's family would never accept me, and that was fact. Why should they? I was nowhere near their expectations of Bella; I was barely making it financially, and even though I had a good name, I rejected it. I had the entire world at my feet less than five years ago and I ran away. I didn't go to college, I didn't have a career…a failure in their eyes. They thought I'd ruin their perfect, untainted daughter. Which was probably true. Bella was an angel sent from Heaven. There was no way God would want a shit like me with her.

I let the sounds of Jimi Hendrix distract me for a bit. Good music always had the power of taking me away from this reality and into an alternate universe where everything was okay. And that's just what Voodoo Child was doing to me. Gotta love Hendrix.

I couldn't have been lying down on my bed for too long. It wasn't even two songs later when the knock came at my door. Snapping out of my daze, I got up to answer it. I wasn't really in the mood to talk, and I was getting ready to tell the person on the other side just that until I opened the door.

Bella stood on the other side, bobbing on her heels and looking around anxiously.

"Can I come in?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**BPOV**

He stood flabbergasted as I stared up at him anxiously. After a moment's silence, he opened the door wider for me to pass. I hurried in and sat down on the edge of his bed, glancing at him nervously. He closed the door and entered the room, finally.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Is there?" I countered.

"Not on my part…"

I sighed. Half relieved that he wasn't upset, half curious as to why he wasn't. Did the way daddy just brush him off…not bother him? It must have; he's hiding it.

"You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?"

"Likewise."

We both sat in his room and an awkward silence settled.

"Listen…about the way my father treated you…"

"Bella, what are you talking about? Your father was great! The way he treated Rose…that was something amazing, Bella, I could never do that," he said, crossing the room and sitting down on his bed. His expression was one of awe and admiration.

"Yes, but…I meant the way he was with you," I said hesitantly.

"Bella, I don't matter. I…I'm nothing," he finished in a whisper. I gasped and stood up.

"Edward Cullen, you most certainly are not nothing! You…you're everything! I don't care if the rest of the world thinks you're the nastiest piece of scum, to me you are everything, do you hear that?"

My voice was loud in the small, quiet room. Edward's beautiful head was in his hands. He gave a big sigh before standing like me.

"Everything? You mean like you? God, I wish I could be like you Bella! You look at the world through your eyes, and I don't know what the hell you see in it, but you make it better just by living! You see someone bleeding, you-"

"I go get my daddy, yeah that's so brave and amazing, Edward," I retorted sarcastically. He growled.

"That took guts Bella! If I ever hear you implying that you're a coward again. You're not afraid of anything!"

"Me? I'm afraid of everything, Edward! I'm afraid of myself, what I've said, what I've done…but more than anything, I'm afraid of walking out of this room and never feeling my whole life…the way I feel when I'm with you."

We both stopped. Our breathing was labored, his eyes the darkest I had ever seen them. I'm not sure how long we stared at each other, but somehow we got closer…and closer…and closer. Soon, I could see his every lash…his every pore. His eyes, nearly black, stared directly into mine. In the distance, I heard the song change. A slow, sensual beat.

"Dance with me."

His hands latched onto my hips, bringing our pelvises together. He brought his leg up between both of mine, and I began to grind against him. He hung his head down and rested it in the crook of my shoulder. I felt every breath against my neck and I tingled all over. I inhaled him as deeply as possible, my eyes becoming half-lidded.

"Bella," was all I heard before I felt his lips on my neck, my shoulders, my collarbone. Licking, nibbling, sucking…everything. I was hyper-aware of every single little sensation. Maybe this was what it was like to be high. I'll never need drugs as long as I have Edward. He is one.

I started to move my hands. I wanted to feel every inch of him, starting with his back. His shirtless state made this so much easier for me. His skin was so smooth, not a single bump or ridge. The more I felt, the more I wanted to feel.

His hands began to roam too.

They started on my lower back…then he traced my spine, lifting my shirt and exposing me. His kisses went from tender and gentle to hard and needy. I hadn't noticed myself start to moan. It wasn't long before my hands were gripping his shoulders to hold myself up. He held me to him, so close there was no way a single piece of paper could fit between us. Our bodies molded perfectly, made for each other, but we already knew that.

He finally took my shirt off, separating for a few seconds before crushing me to him again, attacking my lips. I kissed him back viciously, not being able to get enough. I wanted to devour him. By the way he was kissing me, he felt the same way. He wanted me and no one else.

I decided he had too many clothes on.

I slowly lowered my hands from his shoulders to his pants. I felt my way around to the belt buckle, and snapped it open. He gave a quick intake of breath, and I took it as a sign to continue. The button and zipper were easy, requiring almost no effort at all. The further I pulled his zipper down, the more heavy-lidded his eyes became. By the time it was all the way down, his eyes were nearly closed, but still hungry. I eased his pants down past his hips, but before I could continue, he grabbed my hands and pulled them up around his neck.

And so he retaliated.

His hands started their journey on my shoulders. They slowly descended until they rested on my lower back, which he began to massage. I attacked his mouth with my own, but he countered well. I couldn't help but to moan into the kiss; his lips on mine, his rough, calloused, warm hands caressing my bare skin…it was too much. I hadn't even noticed that somehow, my left leg had been hitched up around his hip.

His hands finally made their way around to my front. Without a second of fumbling, he swiftly unbuttoned my jeans and pulled my zipper down. I removed my hands from around his neck and pulled my jeans off, my indication that I indeed want this. He nodded and took them from me, folding them neatly before placing them on a chair. He pushed his jeans the rest of the way down his legs and threw them somewhere in the room; where, I don't know. I was too busy with my lips by then.

He grabbed my hand and led me over to his bed. It wasn't king sized, but it looked big enough for the both of us. He gestured for me to lay down on it first. I obeyed, not being able to think of anything else. I scooted to the head of the bed, where the pillows were. He gracefully climbed on top of me, cradled in between my legs. I had no idea what motivated me to go bra-less tonight, but I'm damn glad I did; the skin-to-skin contact felt beyond incredible. Our bodies molded perfectly, as if it had been planned that we would fit together. Amazing, really.

I managed to lower his boxers to his knees somehow in our position. He kicked them off and he was completely naked. I took a moment to look down and I saw it; his manhood. Flushed, standing long and thick. Everything a man should be. I shuddered to think that I would feel it inside me soon. I didn't have too much time to dwell on it, however, because as soon as the thought entered my head, his hand reached down to palm me through my very thin panties. I gasped and clutched onto his shoulders. His breathing and mine became erratic as he rubbed firm and slow circles.

I finally had enough of his teasing. I reached down to slap his hand away and maneuver my panties down my legs. His expression was flabbergasted, while I was pleased. I didn't want to play, I wanted the real thing, and I'd be damned if I didn't get it.

I bit my look as I brought my gaze back to his. We stared lustfully at each other before he reached over to the bedside table. He rummaged in the drawer for a few seconds before he got what he was looking for: a condom.

"I'm not stupid," was all he whispered before he continued to rip the small, square package open and roll it on. I watched, fascinated. The videos we watched in health have nothing on the real thing.

He laid himself back on top of me, subtly spreading my legs wider with one hand. My heart rate increased dramatically. He must have heard it; hell, the person next door probably heard it. But what did it matter? I knew for a fact that his was beating just as hard. I smiled at him and he smiled back before leaning down to my ear.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly.

"It'll hurt," he warned. I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter. I love you."

In response, he captured my lips in a heated kiss right as he entered me, slowly and deeply. My eyes shot open as a cutting sensation spread throughout me. My walls instinctively clenched against the foreign invasion. My whimper of pain, however, was caught by his mouth. He ended the kiss and rested his head in the crook of my shoulder. His breathing was heavy and labored, as was mine. His with the effort of staying still and mine in pain. After about a minute, I relaxed and urged him with my own hips to move. He quickly got the message, because as soon as I did, he pulled out slowly, and entered me again, just as slow. I clenched again, still feeling the cutting sensation. Edward murmured words of comfort in my ear, and I found my eyes closing. Before I knew it, he had thrusted again. I didn't feel any pain that time, but not pleasure yet.

I smiled, knowing that the pain was gone. I felt his smirk against my neck. He began to thrust a bit more forcefully, albeit barely noticeable. He kissed, sucked, and nibbled on my neck. I gasped and whimpered, begging for more. His pace picked up and my whimpers became moans. His hand moved in between us and he began to rub my clit. I moaned loudly.

"You're perfect," he whispered right as I climaxed. My walls tensed and squeezed, bringing him to his ultimate ecstasy as well. My back arched, my toes curled, and my eyes rolled back into my head a little. Edward grunted and groaned into my neck, something he had never quite done. I loved seeing him lose control. His body thrashed in the slightest as my hips bucked wildly. If I had known sex could be like this, I would've tried it a long time ago.

Or maybe not.

Because I had a very nagging suspicion that sex with any guy besides Edward just would not do. Clearly, I hadn't had much experience with the opposite sex. All the boys at school were buddies, friends, nothing more. I never ran with the popular crowd, but I wasn't stupid. I knew what happened at parties, get-togethers, and all that nonsense. Everyone got trashed and all the 'popular' girls ended up sleeping with some jock or player or whoever was there. I never wanted that. I wanted a guy who was going to love me, not fuck me then leave me. And it was clear to me that I had found him.

When the both of us finally came down from our highs, he gently rolled off of me, only to prop himself up on his elbow and stare down at me. I blushed and looked away. He put his finger under my chin and brought my face back to his.

"Are you embarrassed?"

I shook my head.

"No…I mean, maybe a little…I don't know. I didn't know it was like _that_…it was good. I want to do it again. Not now," I added hastily. I was still a little worn out. He chuckled.

"Later," he promised, placing a kiss on my forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**JamesPOV**

Stupid bitch. Teach me to mess with Alice Swan my _ass_. I wasn't messing with Alice, she was fucking with me and for that, she'll be sorry. I'll make sure she regrets the moment she refused me for the rest of her days. Now the only thing left to figure out was how to go about that.

What would make Alice hurt the most?

I laid there, thinking, while Victoria snuggled into my side, drawing lazy circles on my chest. I knew I had to take my frustrations and anger out on her, and she was always up for rough sex. She definitely performed tonight, barely noticing that my mind was elsewhere. But I couldn't stop thinking about Alice fucking Swan. What the hell?

_Her family_

And it was like the sunrise or some shit. This new revelation would help me, oh so much. Alice was 'so dearly attached to her family' blah, blah, blah. Well if that was the case, then it would certainly tear her apart if I were to…tear her family apart. There was so much…

For starters, Bella and Edward.

Bella, sweet little daddy's girl. Hmm, yeah, I bet daddy doesn't know who his 'little girl' was getting steamy with by the employee lake. That would definitely help me. And it didn't hurt that I had a whole _shit load_ of dirt on one Edward Cullen. I wonder if Bella knew that it was a hobby of his to screw the guests for money.

"Victoria," I said suddenly. She hmm'd.

"What do you know about Edward Cullen?"

"I know he's dreamy," I scowled, and she rushed to amend, "but he's been around, especially here."

"You would know."

"I haven't done him. He thinks he's too good for the employees like him," she sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

"He won't do the employees. He only fucks the guests, the older, female guests. They pay him really good too," she whined jealously. I wrinkled my nose. _Whore_.

"Names, Vicky, gimme names."

"Well, there was Mrs. Lionel, Mrs. Du Rivier, Mrs. Belmont, Mrs. Rodriguez…oh, and Mrs. Preston. I know he got a lot from her."

"Hmm. Interesting, thank you."

"Yeah, sure. I have to get going anyway, I have some lessons later and I want to be well-rested. Night, lover," she leaned over and gave me a lingering kiss on the lips. I kissed her back out of habit, still contemplating my options.

I clearly had dirt on Edward Cullen. Sleeping with the guests for money? What would poor, little Bella think? What would her parents think? I saw the look Bella was giving Edward, and vice versa. If she had to choose between Edward and her family, there was no question about it. Edward would get the long end of that straw. But the question was, could she forgive Edward for what he did? Granted, he's not sleeping with anyone now, except possibly her. But really, what he did was disgusting. For money? That's something Victoria did, not Saint Edward. Hmm.

_Thank you, Victoria_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up alone that morning, ready to devise a plan. I got up, did the routine, hygienic things, and was out the door pretty early. Only the other early risers were up with me, but then again it was only six thirty in the morning. I wasn't usually up until seven.

I walked the way to the cafeteria and ate an early breakfast, then got ready to work in the dining room for breakfast. Today, I would stay away from the Swan table. I would let Alice admire me from afar and let her see for herself just how stupid she was for not putting out. Did she really think she could find better around here? I was everything her parents wanted for her. She wouldn't find that elsewhere.

Breakfast started for the guests with only five families in the dining hall. I wasn't worried, the Swans always liked to arrive a little later than everyone else. I faithfully attended the rest of the guests and made sure to be extra attentive to the Belmont girl. She was pretty, and by the telltale blush on her face, she appreciated my advances. I could tell her parents approved as well. I wonder if they would approve of the plans I had for little Julia…

An hour passed, but still no signs of the Swans.

When I had finally given up hope, I heard the doors open to reveal Dr. and Mrs. Swan, but no Bella nor Alice. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Where the hell were they? They always dutifully followed their parents like a couple of puppies or something. Sickeningly sweet, all-American family. I doubted they would stop suddenly.

Still, I saw no reason to help them today. I passed them on to Charlotte. She gladly took their table while I finished up with the rest of the guests. Most of them were finished with breakfast by then. They finally got up and left to go do whatever the hell they did, and I cleared the tables. The Swans were the last to leave, but not before Dr. Swan sent me a nod, which I returned with a wave.

When the dining room was clean and prepared for lunch, I left to take a walk near the lake. That always helped me to think, and I definitely needed some thinking time. I let my feet carry me to my favorite haunts, all the while coming up with a general plan and a few details. Nothing too definite yet, but it was coming together. Before I knew it, I was on the path that ran beside the guest section of the lake. I looked over to the field to see what was happening. What I saw, I wasn't prepared for.

Bella was there, sans Alice, playing what looked to be croquet with some little boy. Again, I raised an eyebrow. What the hell was going on?

I scoured the field and saw Victoria running a popsicle stand on the side. I tried not to roll my eyes at the irony. She wasn't busy so far, what with the guests still full with breakfast, so I decided to pay her a visit. I jogged over to her and she gave me a smirk as I neared her. She thought I was here for something different.

"I can't right now, baby, I'm working," she said smugly as soon as I was within earshot. I scoffed.

"I'm not here for that. That boy over there, with Bella Swan? You see him?"

She mhm'd.

"Who is he?"

"That is Mattie Preston. You remember me telling you about Mrs. Preston this morning?"

I racked my brains.

"Yeah. Good ol' Eddie Cullen fucked her right?"

"Yup, the very same. Bella and Alice have been getting real buddy-buddy with Mattie. They play croquet and stuff all the time. Like, why the hell would you want to be friends with some kid?" She laughed. I followed her example, because the glee I felt then couldn't be contained.

_New plan._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**BPOV**

I left Edward's cabin around six in the morning, right after round three. I blushed as I thought of our activities on my way back to my cabin. Alice would get a kick out of the story, if I could tell her. It wasn't that I didn't trust Alice, I just wasn't quite ready to reveal Edward and I to anyone aside from Rosalie and Jasper. Alice would surely understand, but it would have to wait. She needed to dump James first.

I was ultra quiet as I snuck back into mine and Alice's room. My dad never slept heavily, especially if he was upset, which he surely was after last night. I cringed, but I couldn't regret what I had done. He had been telling me my entire life, everyone deserved a fair chance. That didn't exclude Rosalie.

When I first tiptoed into my room, I didn't notice anything out of place. I was just happy to have made it back safely and undetected. It wasn't until I had walked across the room to my bed that I noticed something was amiss. I couldn't for the life of me figure it out for several minutes before I looked over at Alice's bed. Usually made, it was a mess. The covers were strewn everywhere and most importantly, Alice was not in it. I gasped and felt the panic rise in me, before I saw it.

A little glimmer of light coming from under the door in the bathroom. And I couldn't believe I hadn't heard it before now, but the shower was running.

I quickly ran over to the door and hoped with all my might that it was not locked. It wasn't. I slowly opened the door, and normally Alice would've shrieked by then, telling me to get out. Not this time. I entered the bathroom fully, thinking that perhaps she hadn't heard me over the noise of the shower. In any case, we had something to discuss. If she was up that early, it meant that she noticed I was gone.

"Alice?"

Nothing.

"Alice? Are you in the shower? Answer me…"

Nothing.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?'

A sob.

I ripped the shower curtains open, but was not prepared for what I saw.

Yeah, Alice was in the shower alright. Fully clothed, sobbing, and bleeding. I immediately kicked off my shoes and got in the shower with her. I pulled her into me, smoothing her hair down and cooing to her, hopefully words of comfort. She sobbed and sobbed until the water turned cold. I tried not to disturb her as I reached over to turn the water off. Without the noise of the shower, her sobs quieted down. The tears didn't stop.

"Alice, please baby, tell me what's wrong?"

"Oh Bella," she cried into my shirt. I held her tight, not knowing what to do. I decided enough was enough. Alice, perky, happy Alice, was not allowed to be this distraught. I got up and carried her with me. I nearly dragged her all the way to her bed. She sat down and I went about drying her. Her clothes were a lost cause, so I just changed her into some pajamas. I treated the wound on the side of her neck as best I could, but it was still oozing blood. Not too much, but it didn't stop either. I took a towel and dried her hair as much as I could. As soon as I pronounced her done, she scooted all the way to the headboard and used it as a backrest. Her eyes were far away, red and puffy from her tears.

"Alice, what is going on?"

I was afraid the question would bring on a whole new slew of tears. Instead, she finally looked at me.

"James," she croaked.

I saw red. A lot of red. As in, the color of the blood that was pumping furiously through my system at that moment. He was the reason for this? Did he really think that she wouldn't tell me, that I wouldn't do anything about it?

"Sweetheart, what did he do? Did he cheat on you?"

She shook her head, a new flow of tears beginning.

"No. It's worse."

Worse?

"Well, then what happened? You're killing me, Alice, I need to know what that asshole did to you."

"He…Bella, he wanted to force me to have sex with him," she whispered. I gasped, my eyes widened to the size of saucers. Did I hear that correctly?

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you heard me! Please don't make me say it again!" she wailed. I shook my head, flabbergasted.

"Alice, I didn't know he was…I mean, he never…he…really?" I asked lamely. She nodded her head, still crying.

"Is that a bite mark?" I didn't need to gesture. She knew what I was talking about.

"Yes."

"He bit you?" I asked disgustedly. She nodded her head.

A knock at the door made us both jump.

"Girls, come on we're late for breakfast!" my mother's voice came through the door. I turned to the door, praying that she wouldn't open it.

"You guys go ahead, we're not feeling too well. We'll see you at lunch?"

"Are you sure? Should I get your father?"

"No!" Alice and I both shouted at the same time.

"Okay…if you're sure…I expect you both at lunch."

"Yeah, sure. Bye mom!"

"Bye girls."

I sagged in relief. That was a close call. I looked to Alice and could tell she felt the same.

"Bella, I'm not up to today."

I sighed.

"Stay, then. I'll cover for you. But please, Alice, you need to get out soon. I can't stand to see you like this and you need to show James that he can't get to you. You're way better than he is. Don't let him defeat you," I pleaded. She shook her head.

"Can't I just…have one day to be miserable? I'll be all that tomorrow, kay?" I giggled and nodded my head. She gave me a watery smile before scooting down so that she could lie down.

"You'll be at dinner?"

"Most likely. I may even make lunch, but I just want to sleep for now."

"Alright. Let me know if your bite bothers you, okay?"

"'Kay. Bye Bella."

"Bye Alice."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time I made it down to the lake, I found that breakfast was over. That would make my search that much easier. If I wasn't mistaken, he usually liked to come down here in the morning…

"BELLA!"

I smiled as I saw him running towards me.

"Mattie!"

I picked him up and twirled him around. He laughed and screamed at me to put him down, but I knew he was enjoying it. When he finally did return to the ground, he crushed my middle with a killer hug. I hugged him back just as enthusiastically.

"Are you interested in a game of croquet?"

"Yeah! But Bella, where's Alice?"

I looked away. I wasn't sure how to answer him. How do you tell an innocent little kid that his friend is in a horrible condition because of a major asshole?

"She's not feeling to good right now. She'll play with us next time."

"Oh. Okay. You and I can still have fun right?"

I chuckled.

"Of course!"

We played two games straight, him winning both times. We were going to start another game until he slapped himself in the forehead and he grimaced.

"Aw, Bella, I forgot! I was s'posed to go into town today with Maria. She's probably waiting for me at the beach. Can we play tomorrow?"

I squatted down to his level.

"Yeah, of course. Do you know what you're going to do in town?"

"I don't know. I hope she'll buy me new toys. My birthday is tomorrow!" he told me excitedly. I smiled and gave him a hug, telling him that that was indeed, very exciting.

"That's great, kiddo. I'll definitely come see you, and Alice will too. Sound good?"

"Yeah!"

I brought him back to his nanny and she chastised him for running off like that. He hung his head down, but I saw him trying to hold back his giggles. I was pretty sure Maria knew too, but nonetheless, she had a façade to keep up. They both waved to me as I ran off to see Rosalie. I really wanted to know how she was.

I sprinted all the way to the employee quarters and was there within ten minutes. I found her cabin easily, remembering the way there from last night. I jogged up the steps and knocked on the door. A frail voice told me to 'come in.'

I turned the door knob and pushed the door open, anxious to see her. Clearly, I wasn't the only one with the idea.

Edward, Jasper, and the band conductor who's name escaped me at that moment, were all cramped inside Rosalie's small room. I smiled once I saw her and went immediately to her side.

"You look so much better," I whispered. She gave me a weak smile, the best she could. She had regained the color in her face, thankfully.

"All thanks to your father, he's a wonderful man. He was here before breakfast, I think."

"That's great. Listen, Rosalie…I'm so sorry. If I hadn't given you the money…"

"Bella, shut up. It wasn't your fault. No one could've known. It might be too late for us now, but hopefully one day someone will turn him in."

"I…yes, but…are you okay? Did my father tell you anything?"

She giggled.

"Bella, slow down. I feel fine…and yes, he did tell me a lot of things. First, I shouldn't exert myself for a while. That might upset the baby," she said with the cheesiest grin in the world. I gasped.

"It…survived?"

"Yes. It'll be a normal, healthy baby if all goes according to plan. Jazz just went to get me some prenatal vitamins this morning."

"Oh Rose, that's great!"

"Yes, it is."

I started. I would recognize that velvety voice anywhere. I slowly turned to face my Greek God. He flashed me his usual crooked smile and gestured for me to come to him. I turned back to Rosalie and she smiled at me. Careful not to move the bed too much, I got up and walked into his waiting arms.

"Perhaps you two should take this elsewhere?" Jasper suggested with a grin. I buried my face into Edward's chest, hoping to hide my blush.

"Don't mind if we do," I heard Edward say before I felt myself being led outside of the cabin.

I'll take it 'elsewhere' with Edward any day.

* * *

**A/N:...I'm going to go ahead and ignore the fact that it's been, literally, months since I've last updated this story. I can't even begin to tell you how good it feels to finally do so, as short as this chapter is. Honestly, there wasn't really that much to it. I was thinking of continuing the story, but the other things I wanted to include in this one really belonged in a chapter of their own. So next up, you can expect more Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella OF COURSE, and we'lll definitely see more James...not that we really want to =/.**

**Is it sad that I'm still totally in mourning for Michael Jackson? It really hit me hard =/. I figured dedicating a chapter to him was the least I could do.**

**Review if**

**A) You're bad, you're bad, you're really really bad.**

**B) The King of Pop will never die.  
**


	16. Chapter Twelve: Obsessed

**A/N: Uhhh...I hope this makes up for lost time.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and that's all I will say for now.

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Obsessed

_I was like, "Why are you so obsessed with me?"_

_  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh_

_  
Will the real MC please, step to the mike?_

_  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh_

_  
All up in the blogs  
Saying we met at the bar  
When I don't even know who you are  
Saying we up in your house  
Saying I'm up in your car  
But you in LA and I'm out at Jermaine's.  
I'm up in the A  
You so so lame  
And no one here even mentions your name  
It must be the weed. It must be the E  
Cause you be popping hood  
You get it popping, Oh_

_Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)  
Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this  
You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?_

_  
You on your job  
You hating hard  
Ain't gon' feed you  
I'm gonna let you starve  
Gasping for air  
I'm ventilation  
You out of breath  
Hope you ain't waiting  
Telling the world how much you miss me  
But we never were  
So why you trippin'  
You a mom and pop  
I'm a corporation  
I'm the press conference  
And you a conversation_

_Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)  
Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this  
You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?_

_Why you so obsessed with me  
Lying that you're sexing me  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this  
You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with y our napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like you're bathing in windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?_

Obsessed by Mariah Carey

* * *

**JamesPOV**

_Bingo._

The sun was setting, creating a vision in the sky, but I didn't have time to admire that. Nor did I care to. I was on a mission to find a one Mrs. Preston. I needed to put my plan in full motion today. I wanted dear old Eddie the Man-Whore discredited as soon as possible, and I wanted the Swans to suffer for the duration of their stay. From what I gathered from Victoria, Mrs. Preston often hangs out at the bar in the afternoons before dinner. Which was exactly where I was headed.

I wasn't sure how she would take to me. I had never met her as I was forced to serve the Swans this entire time. No matter, I can be quite charming. As soon as she looked into my blue eyes, she'd be lost. No one could ever resist, especially not old cougars who were sexually starved. Yeah, I'd done a few older ladies, and I must say the more experienced the better.

As soon as the bar came into vision, I knew immediately which guest was Mrs. Roberta Preston. She was swaying drunkenly, laughing along with the bartender. Her state of inebriation would make my task that much easier. After all, drunken ladies are always easier to seduce…not that I'd need the help anyway.

I crept up behind her and took the seat beside her. She ordered another Scotch, and I ordered a whiskey.

"Both of those will be on me. Hey there handsome," she winked at me. I smirked right back at her, letting her know I was game.

"Hello Mrs…" I trailed off, pretending not to know her name.

"Candace Preston, darling, but you may call me Candy," she tipped her glass at me. I smiled and reached for my own glass. She wanted me already.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Preston. I've heard about you…although your beauty is much more astounding up close," I said with a wink of my own. Not too much of a stretch, the cougar still had it.

"Stop it, you're going to make me blush. And just what is your name?" she asked interestedly.

"James, ma'am. James Hunter." She giggled.

"Hunter, eh? And have you found your prey tonight?" she asked coyly. I smiled big, showing off my perfect, white teeth. She shivered.

"I believe I have," I answered huskily. She downed the rest of her drink and looked away for a few moments.

"Well Mr. Hunter," she placed her hand on my chest, "I hope you know…"

She stood from her stool and took a step away from me.

"Don't play with your food."

* * *

"YES! JAMES…OH…YES RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE!! FUCK!" she screamed as she came. I gave her one last thrust before I fell over the edge myself. I supported myself on my arms for a few minutes so I wouldn't crush her, before rolling to the side. Her breathing was labored, but slowly going back to normal. I heard a laugh from her side.

"Oh James…that was good. How much do you want for that?" She said, already sitting up and reaching for her purse. I frowned; _I'm not a whore like Victoria and Edward._

"Oh no, Candy. I don't want money…only a favor. If you'll be so kind," I added with a small bow from the waist up. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously before gesturing for me to continue.

"Candace, if I'm not mistaken, your son is Matthew Preston?"

She cringed. Clearly, she didn't like to be reminded that she had a kid. I gave her a look that clearly said 'answer me.' She hesitated for a few more seconds before replying.

"Yes."

I smiled. "Well then, we're in business."

I leaned up to whisper in her ear. I felt her tense up as I explained my plan, especially after I told her about Edward. She gasped when I finally got around to asking her the favor.

"I don't know…can't the police get involved? Then what? And when do you plan to do all of this?"

"In about two days. This needs to be done as soon as possible, my own impatience being the only reason. I'm sure you can understand that," I smiled at her. She looked nervously down at the floor before returning her scared gaze to mine.

"And you promise me that Matthew will be safe?"

_I doubt you care, but,_ "Yes, Candy, he'll be completely safe. He might even make friends with Victoria. Come on, you know you want to help me…especially after what we just did."

She grimaced, but nodded.

"Alright. You can count on me."

* * *

The grin on my face was large as I approached Victoria. She was in the ballroom scoping out her next target. She looked bangable in a white dress that barely covered her bottom, but this time, I'm not looking for sex. Besides, I didn't think she'd have any trouble finding some tonight looking like that.

As I was making my way through the crowd, I caught the eye of one Alice Swan. We locked eyes for a few seconds before I broke the contest and my eyes flickered to her sister. I knew she followed my gaze, and when we found each other again, I smirked at her. Her eyes widened, but I didn't bother to keep staring at her. I was close to Victoria by then and I needed to focus my attention on other matters at hand.

"Pst," I hissed into her ear. She flinched away from me, then smiled as she realized who it was.

"Jamesy, baby, I can't play tonight. I have to make money, remember?"

I rolled my eyes.

"That's not why I came. I have a favor to ask."

"Mm, anything for you."

I leaned in really close to her, make sure my breath would hit her ear as I whispered into it. She rested her body on my chest, her eyes lidded in lust as I told her what I wanted to do. When I was finished, she turned back to look at me.

"What do I get out of it?" I thought about that for a second. _Nothing._

"A really good, mind blowing fuck."

She squealed.

"Oh, you can count me in baby. When do we do this?"

"Tomorrow night. I'll give you some more details tomorrow morning. Let me worry about it for now."

"Of course. I'll talk to you later, I see a potential candidate," she was licking her lips. _Could you be any more of a whore?_

Her habits didn't matter though. In two days time, the Swans wouldn't be the picture perfect family they were. All. Thanks. To me.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Earlier that same day._

It turned out that 'taking it elsewhere' was the best advice Jasper could have possibly given us. Edward led me on a different path that I had never taken before. I trusted him though, so it didn't matter where he took me. As long as I was with him.

The path was long, and it didn't take long for me to be out of breath. He chuckled as he heard me panting. I harrumphed and took my hand out of his, crossing my arms across my chest and pretending to be mad at him. He looked at me incredulously before picking me up as if I weighed nothing and tossing me over one shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down NOW!!" I pounded my little fists into his strong back, but all I heard was his laugh. He was running now, which allowed me to see his back and leg muscles flex. I was mesmerized and before I knew it, he had put me down.

I turned around and saw…an old building. Now, none of the buildings around here were particularly new, but this was the oldest. It was almost decrepit looking, but it held a certain mystery. Like there was something undiscovered within its walls. I looked up at Edward questioningly, wondering why he brought me here. He shook his head and took my hand, leading me to the doors. They creaked open and I became even more confused.

The room was a decent size, but it was full of chairs, music stands, and a baby grand piano tucked in a corner. It reminded me of the band room back at my high school.

"Edward…where are we?"

"This is the band's practice room. They do have to practice to sound good you know," he chided jokingly. I smiled sarcastically at him before wandering over to the piano. I ran my fingers along the top, making a streak in the dust.

"Why isn't this covered? If no one plays it, I mean. The dust…it bothers me," I wrinkled my nose. I heard his snigger, closer than I thought he was.

"And why do you think no one plays?" he asked, his hands on my waist. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself and not think of what the feel of his skin on mine did to me.

"I…it's just…well, when the band plays theres n-never a p-pian-no p-p-player," I stuttered. He had begun to trail kisses down my neck, now rubbing circles on my hips. I leaned back into him.

"Yes, but we are talking about _this_ piano Bella," his fingers dipped beneath the waistline of my jeans, "and _this_ piano does get played occasionally. Would you like to know by who?"

I nodded eagerly.

Suddenly the warmth of his body was gone, and I nearly panicked. I whipped around trying to find him, but he was gone. I turned back around and narrowed my eyes. He was sitting on the piano bench, a cocky smile on his face. He patted the space beside him and I had no choice but to sit down. I swear I felt like I was 'drinking the kool-aid' here.

"You play?"

"Yes."

And so he began. A melody so melancholy, so beautiful filled the room. The notes drifted so perfectly from his fingers, and his eyes were closed, making it seem as though he was pouring his very soul into this tune. I allowed myself to close my own eyes and get lost in it as well. The sad feel of the song became overshadowed by a lighter melody, almost symbolizing hope. When the song came to a close, only the happy notes lingered.

I didn't realize the tears in my eyes had brimmed over until he reached a finger up to wipe them away.

"I didn't mean to upset you…I just needed to play this for you."

"Why me?"

"Why not you? It's you, Bella. You inspired me to play this. This is your song," he whispered into my ear. I choked back a sob at the sincerity of his words. I had inspired something so beautiful?

"I…don't know what to say," I managed to get out in between my sniffles.

"Just say thank you…and that you love me," he whispered against my lips.

"You say it first."

"Isabella Swan, I belong to you. You are my life. I love you."

"I love you too."

He pressed his lips to mine, soft as rose petals. He kept pecking me, never giving me what I want. His kisses were chaste, but passionate, not hungry and needy like they were last night. I finally brought my hands up to tangle themselves in his hair, keeping him in place so I could kiss him like I really wanted to. My tongue sought entrance to his mouth; he gave it. I tasted his sweet breath mingled with mine; I sighed into the kiss. He brought his hands to wrap around my waist, bringing me impossibly closer. He caressed my sides before lifting me into his lap so that I was straddling him. I moaned and rolled my hips into his, becoming more excited when I felt his arousal.

He detached his lips from mine, ignoring my whimper of protest...which quickly became a groan of pleasure as he left a line of fire going down my throat with his lips. He left open mouthed kisses everywhere, not one inch of skin going unnoticed. I tugged at his hair, needing some form of release. He started undoing the buttons on my shirt…I knew where this was going and I pulled away.

"Edward? Here?"

"This is _elsewhere_ isn't it?"

My jaw dropped and I shook my head. He grinned my favorite crooked grin before swooping in and capturing my lips once more. I kissed him back with equal fervor. I felt his grin on his lips and cracked a smile of my own. We were all secluded in this music room, in our own little world. We didn't need anything else but ourselves. I could stay here forever, with Edward.

He once again left my lips to finish what he had started on my collarbone. I hadn't noticed during our kiss that he had managed to unbutton the rest of my shirt. He pushed it down my shoulders and dropped it on the dirty floor. _My poor white shirt._

He returned his attention back to me. His normally forest green eyes were so dark with his lust. Just looking into them made my knees weak; it was a good thing I was already sitting down. His hands moved down to my thighs, naked due to the fact that I had decided this morning to wear Alice's shorts. Alice, who was at least four inches shorter than me. Her shorts were like boyshort underwear on me.

He ran his hands up and down my thighs, never moving to where I wanted him. I growled and he chuckled. I moved my own hands behind me and unclasped my bra, throwing it somewhere in the room. He raised an eyebrow and I just smiled; well, he wasn't moving to do it…

But that train of thought stopped as soon as I felt his hot mouth enclose around my nipple, his hand coming up to lavish my other breast in attention. I threw my head back in ecstasy, simultaneously arching my back into him. I felt rather than saw his grin against me. He continued his ministrations on my leg, however, and not being able to take it anymore, I stood, unbuttoned my shorts, and wiggled out of them, pushing my underwear down with them. The look on his face, when I finally had the courage to look at him sans blush, was priceless.

I nodded at him, indicating that it was his turn. He took direction well. By the time he had his shirt all the way off, I was chewing up a storm on my lip. His perfect abdomen muscles all rippled with his movements. He looked right into my eyes, green meeting brown, as he eased his jeans down his legs. _No boxers?_ He met my gaze with a smirk as he saw where I was looking. I shrugged my shoulders before walking over to him. He growled and pulled me to him forcefully as soon as I was close enough. I had never seen him so possessive, but I liked it. A lot.

His lips were immediately on mine, not that I was complaining of course. He walked backwards as he led me back to the piano bench, taking a seat and pulling me onto his lap, resuming our previous position. I had felt an odd sensation when he first touched me, like there was something blocking the skin of his hand from touching my lower back. I realized what it was when he tore open the condom wrapper and extracted the condom. I snatched it out of his hands before he could do it himself.

"I've always wanted to do this," I confessed in his ear. His groan rumbled deep in his chest.

We both watched as I rolled the condom over his erect dick, ever so slowly. I held my breath the entire time, terrified that I would do something wrong. When I finally got it over his length, I removed my hands and placed them on his shoulders. Using them for leverage, I hoisted myself over him until I was hovering right on his tip. I made sure to linger for a few painful seconds before slamming myself onto him. He gave a grunt of satisfaction before grabbing my hips and setting a pace much faster than any of those from last night.

I knew neither of us would last long. As sweet as last night was, right now was all about need. The force of his thrusts was making my breasts move in ways that captivated him. I didn't have to look at him to know what he was staring at. So, to tease him and make us find our release that much faster, I began pinching and tugging at my nipples. Edward growled and reached down to where we were joined to rub my clit.

"Mm Edward," I moaned. He was panting by now, a look of pure concentration on his face. He wanted me to fall over the edge before he did; I wanted us to fall together.

I normally stayed away from the mundane conversations that occurred in the girl's locker room, but sometimes you can't help overhearing things. Like what I was about to do right now, I was almost ninety nine percent sure that this would send him over the edge.

Every few strokes, I would pause. I stayed hovering right on his tip, like I did at the beginning. I could tell it was working just by looking at his face; the muscles underneath the skin were contracting and I felt him twitch inside me. I was right on the edge when I leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Cum with me."

That was all it took. We came undone together, at once. My inner walls clenched around him as I rode out my orgasm, literally. I was screaming his name, but I didn't care who heard. A series of expletives, with my name thrown in the mix occasionally, left his mouth. When we finally came down from our highs, I smiled brightly at him while he flashed me his signature grin. As soon as I was sure my legs weren't jelly anymore, I got off of him in favor of searching for my clothes. I heard him rummaging through his pile of clothes behind me. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I figured it was pretty close to lunch time and I had somewhere to be. I was really curious to see if Alice would actually show up to lunch. I wanted her to be better already. I missed my hyperactive, albeit at times annoying, little sister.

Edward waited patiently as I got myself dressed and presentable. I didn't have a mirror, but I was pretty sure my hair was a haystack. He held his hand out to me and I didn't hesitate to take it.

The walk back to the main building was short and quiet. I was content to walk alongside him, just enjoying his company. I loved this about Edward. Awkward silences didn't exist with us. It wasn't in either of our natures to be chatterboxes. With us, quiet is golden.

But just before we reached the main building, Edward whipped me around and backed me into a tree. He leaned down to kiss me sweetly, but not so chastely. I whimpered and brought my hands up to his hair, as always. He pulled away much too quickly for my taste and just stood there, staring at me.

"I'm sorry. I know I won't see you until tonight, if you want that is. I needed to get that out of my system."

"Edward, you don't ever have to apologize for kissing me. And of course you'll see me tonight, unless you don't want me?"

"Is that a question?"

I shut up right then and pecked him again. He pulled away for real this time and we went our separate ways—he to the employee cafeteria and I to the main dining room. I did a few breathing exercises on my way up there; my heart rate was never normal around Edward.

I walked dazed into the dining hall. My mother was easily spotted with her loud-as-can-be laugh. What I didn't expect was to see Alice seated next to her, hair spiky and neat as usual. I craned my neck to get a good look at hers. There was no sign of the bite. She must have used concealer, the good kind at that. My mother looked up and saw me, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Bella! Over here!" She nearly yelled. I blushed and ducked my head down, not liking all the eyes that came to me. I heard her giggles as soon as I was within earshot.

"Belly, always so shy," she winked at me, "how are you ever going to land a boy like that?"

"Mom!" I hissed, mortified. Alice's laugh like bell chimes came from my right. I raised my head and playfully glared at her. She shrugged in mock innocence and looked back down at her food. In truth, I was glad to see her laugh, but I wasn't sure if it was a façade or not.

"Calm down, Bella, I was only joking. But what about you, honey," she said turning to Alice, "What about you and James?"

I choked on the sip of water I was taking and tried to let my face remain indifferent, but I was probably failing miserably. I was never good at stuff like this. Alice had let her fork drop and it clanged loudly on the plate. People turned in their chairs to stare, but seeing and hearing nothing of interest, they turned back around to their lunches.

"I…well, we…yeah, mom, James and I aren't seeing each other anymore," Alice stuttered out. I breathed a sigh of relief when the disaster was avoided.

"I always thought you were too good for him anyway," Renee huffed. Alice nodded her head and I turned back to my water. Not five minutes later, a new waiter came to our table and delivered my food, Alice and Renee already having theirs.

We continued to chat over mindless things for the remainder of the meal. I tried my hardest to make up for Alice's silence; I had been right originally. Her cheery demeanor was fake, a mask to put up with our parents. After the incident with my mother, she became less hyper and chatterbox-like. If my mother noticed, she didn't say anything and for that I was thankful. Renee and Alice may be very much alike, but they were also very tactful. They knew when to talk and when to remain silent.

When our meal was finished, Alice asked me to walk her back to her cabin. I agreed and we left our mother with promises of seeing her and dad at dinner. Alice and I linked arms as we walked out of the main house and through the trees together. I asked her what she did since I left her this morning, and she told me that she had just tried to clean herself up as best she could. She had even taken a walk around the grounds, an unexpected event for me.

"A walk? How did you find the strength to get out of the cabin? No offense, Al, but you were dreadful when I left this morning. I was so worried about you," I confessed. She shook her head.

"I didn't love him, Bella. I will heal; of this I am sure," she said in her trademark eerie, vague tone. Alice always had an uncanny talent for predicting the future, though she denied any sort of ESP.

"I'm glad to hear you talk like that," I told her sincerely. She beamed at me and playfully bumped her hip into mine. We giggled and walked in silence for a while, before she asked a question I wasn't sure I would ever hear from her.

"Bella, what can you tell me about Jasper Hale?"

* * *

**JPOV**

_After visiting Rosalie._

I shook my head as I exited that cabin, shortly after Edward and Bella. They were so in love. It was painfully obvious to anyone who stood in the same room with them for more than five seconds. Tolstoy was once again in my hands as I roamed the grounds freely, not being given anything to do by Ron. I would probably end up in my clearing as usual, but for now I let my feet carry me wherever.

Guest houses were on my right while an excellent view of the lake was to my left. The path began to drift away from the lake soon, however, but the houses remained.

And I realized I knew where I was going. My body was pulling me towards the Swan cabin like a magnet. I couldn't resist the attraction, especially when I saw what awaited me on the front steps.

Little Alice Swan sat on the third step down, her head in her hands, staring at the ground like her world was over. I didn't even know what was wrong and all I wanted to do was make her feel better. I wanted to make her smile and laugh. Every time I hear her beautiful, melodious laugh my entire world is lit up like the fourth of July. I tentatively walked over to her, quietly so as to not startle her.

I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

But when she looked up at me with those big, sad grey eyes, I almost fell to my knees. The pout on her face was adorable yet heartbreaking. She gave a sniff before straightening her posture and giving me a half-hearted, watery smile in greeting. I gave her a small one in return before taking a seat next to her.

"This may not be any of my business, Miss Alice, but you don't seem yourself today. May I be of any assistance?" I asked, letting my natural southern drawl come through. She gave a small giggle, feeding my lovesick heart.

"Oh Jasper…"she sighed. I wasn't sure if I was too forward, but damn it she needed comforting. I placed one arm around her shoulders and hugged her into me. Dear God, this woman was tiny! I bet I could wrap my arms around her twice and then some. She put her head on my chest and sighed, again. This time, however, I was pretty sure it was out of contentment.

"What is it, darlin'?" I asked.

"It's just…I don't know, you were right I guess," the sound of her voice was muffled as she had put her face in my chest. I pulled away just a bit to hear her more clearly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You were right, about James. We are over, indefinitely. He…uh, he…" but she couldn't continue because she had burst into tears about halfway through her miserable attempt at an explanation. I pulled her into me immediately, shh'ing her while running my hands through her short hair.

"Shh, it's okay darlin', ya don't have to tell me if you don't want," I cooed into her ear. She shook her head against my chest. Before I could register what could happen, she had wormed her way out of my embrace and was sitting upright next to me, wiping her face and sniffling uncontrollably.

"No, I want to tell you. I trust you, Jasper. It's just…it's hard for me to relive it, that's all," she paused then, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Yesterday morning, right after breakfast, I went to meet up with James like I usually do. He said he had something to show me, but he never elaborated further than that. I should've known…anyway, long story short, he took me to his cabin. I guess he thought he was going to get lucky, but I was scared. He was being too rough, Jasper, and I didn't like it. It didn't feel right, like I was never supposed to be intimate with him.

So he kept trying to push me into having sex with him, even though I pleaded and told him that I was a virgin and I wanted my first time to be more special than this. I guess what I really meant was that I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved, and I definitely didn't love James. So when I tried to escape, he pushed me up against the door and, I don't know, one thing led to another and…Jasper, he bit me, I mean he actually bit my neck! I covered it up with make-up so no one would see." She leaned her head to the side so she could show me the snowy expanses of her neck, clearly covered in make up. She must have really caked it on if I, a guy, could notice it.

But I wasn't dwelling on that at the moment. My body was vibrating with anger and fury. It felt like there was hardly a thing that would stop me from ripping James to pieces. Does he really think he can get away with everything he did to my sister and the current object of my affection? Hell no. Not when you mess with my girls.

I stood and started pacing, knowing my anger was evident on my face. I kept running my hands through my hair, wanting to hit something. I needed something to take my frustrations out on. James would make the perfect punching bag.

What brought me back to earth was a small gasp coming from Alice.

"No, Jasper, I didn't tell you that so you would get angry. Really, I didn't. I just…I needed to tell someone. Someone I trust. Please don't be angry."

The sadness and pleading tones in her voice made me stop pacing and rush back to her side. She rested her head on my arm, being too short to reach my shoulder. I began stroking her hair again, seeing how it calmed her.

"Darlin' I'm sorry for scarin' ya. I just can't handle that he hurt you. You don't deserve that," I told her honestly. She shook her head and raised her eyes to mine.

"Perhaps, but you being angry isn't going to erase what he did. All I can do is get better…which I'm sure I will. I can't let a scum like that win against me, right?" she asked with a hopeful twinkle in her eye. I flicked her nose and nodded my agreement. We both laughed, and I couldn't help but notice how incredibly right this is. Sitting with her, just _being_. This is what I was placed on this earth for. Or rather, _she_ is _who_ I was placed on this earth for.

Something was happening. We both remained quiet, but there was some sort of energy surrounding us. I didn't know what it was, but it felt good. I felt like I was on fire as she sat here, leaning on me. Any time I could touch her was when I was truly alive. Suddenly it felt like there was electricity passing between us, almost cackling in the air. I heard her take a straggled breath next to me, and I realized I had been holding my breath. I expelled all the air in one big huff, knowing that whatever I was feeling, I wanted to feel forever.

"Alice," I choked out.

"Jasper," she whispered.

I stood and held my hand out to her, knowing she would accept my offer.

"Jasper," she said again.

"Yes, ma'am?"

She grinned.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

I blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But please, allow me to make up for lost time," I said, leading her to wherever life may take us that morning.

* * *

**A/N: WHADDUPPPP. So some of you may have read that last God-awful note and were expecting an update three/four days ago...but fuck that. If I had updated then, this chapter would've been shit, so there ya go. And then I was GOING to include a little more, but the chapter would have dragged on and the rest of the mess that I have lying around in my head really deserves a chapter all on its own. And I can almost guarantee you a cliffy in the next chapter. ANNNNDDD SOME EMMETT AND ROSALIE W00T W00T! I left Alice and Jasper like this for now, because apparently they have a more 'spiritual' connection, whatever the fuck that means, so if that's not spiritual then I don't know what is. **

**Mm...and this song just had to be used. James is a little bastard.**

**OOHHH and this is really random, but I already know of a song I'm going to use for the sequel, and it's for a pretty crucial chapter too...ooh man this is going to be good.**

**Anyway, it's three thirty one in the morning...and I want to go to bed and die...or sleep forever...which is dying. SO yeah, I'm going to go do just that.**

**I'll see you guys in the morning...**

**Review if,**

**A) You have something to say about this chapter,**

**or**

**B) YOU REALLY FUCKING HATE SNOW!!!  
**


End file.
